


The 100: Apocalypse

by SwedenSweets



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Mutant Powers, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedenSweets/pseuds/SwedenSweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 are scattered across the globe, but there is something that pulls them together, or rather someone. A dark force is in search for young mutants to help rid the earth of the weak and to rule the survivors as a God. Who will use their powers and fight for the good and who will fall to the dark side? </p><p>An X-Men inspired story but with the 100 crew as the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser Chapter

“What´s your name young friend?”

“I´m Clarke, Clarke Griffin,” she says quietly.

Dante Wallace leans forward and looks her straight in her eyes. “What´s you real name Clarke?”

Clarke´s breath catch in her throat and she bends her head down, pulling off her thin glove covering her right hand and place it on Dante´s arm closest to her. He immediately lose his capability of breathing, and he can feel his powers and life force drain from his very core for a second before Clarke pulls back, looking down at her hand which seems to be shining with a bluish light. She looks into the light, the blue reflecting in her eyes. “Wanheda,” is all she says and snaps her hand shut. But Dante continue for her, weakened from her touch, he whispers with a finality in his voice “Commander of death”.    


	2. The awakening

“Clarke, remember that you´re coming with me to the fundraiser tomorrow at the hospital, there will be a lot of proffessors and doctors there who really want to talk to you about your future. You have the possibility to choose anything you want, so I would recommend you to talk to as many as you can so you can get an idea of which field you want to pick,” Abby says while she puts down the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, yeah, I know mom. Remember I have to finish pre-med first,” Clarke answers with a sigh.

“Yes, well at your rate you´ll be done with that within a few months, so you might as well begin to consider your choices. Like I said, you can choose whatever you want, you are the first student in the last ten years to receive honorary mentions by all your teachers. And to achieve that at the age of only seventeen is probably unheard of. I know your dad would have been so proud of you,” Abby finishes and turns the dishwasher on.

Clarke freeze at her words, she knows they never really talked about it, but somehow they had come to an agreement of not mentioning her dad, but apparently her mom didn´t think about that now, the most important thing of all is after all her studies according to her.

Her eyes start to water despite her best effort of keeping her emotions in check, and Abby seems to realize her mistake.

“Honey, I´m sorry, but it´s been two years, it´s time to let go and instead trust me when I say that he would be so proud of you and be happy about that instead, he wouldn´t have wanted you to feel sad whenever there is anything that reminds you of him.”

“You don´t get to tell me how I should feel, I know that he would rather have been alive to see me achieve these things than for me to simply be happy over a memory of him, but you made sure that that wouldn´t happen. I´m done here, I will go with you to the fundraiser tomorrow, but do not expect me to be anything more than civil to you, I´ll go because it will help me and my future, not because you want something to show off in front of everyone else.” Clarke stomps out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She slams the door shut after her and she immediately grabs her sketch book and a pen before climbing out on the roof outside of her window.

She carefully climbs to the very end of the roof, where she is completely covered by a large tree if anyone would walk by, but still lets the moon shine on her from behind.

Her hand work without her having to think and she barely thinks about what she is doing, she just lets the lines find themselves on the paper. Her emotions are raging high, and she tries to get it all out by putting it all through her pen, it usually works after her fights with her mom, but this time it doesn´t get better.

Suddenly she hears a twig snap and she looks up to find herself eye to eye with dreamy brown eyes an unruly hair.

“Hey Princess.”

“Hey Finn, I´m really not in the mood for company right now.”

“Tough day huh?” He says and ignores her words and sits down next to her instead, carefully eyeing her sketch.

“Well, that´s one way to put it.”

“I´m sorry Clarke, I really am. I know your mom can be a pain in the ass sometimes too.”

Clarke snaps her book shut and slams it down next to her.

“I just don´t understand why she would have to bring it up, we´ve been doing fine these last past months.”

“I wouldn´t say ignoring the problem could count as being fine Clarke.” Finn says and looks at her with those puppy eyes she´s come to love so much but hasn´t had the courage to say anything about. But with his words, her anger only increase as oppose to calm her like they usually do.

“Fine is good enough with our history, and by the way, it´s none of your business. I really think you should go Finn, like I said, I´m not in the mood for company.” She says and makes a move to get up, but Finn catch the sleeve of her hoodie and holds her still.

“Hey, I´m just looking out for you. I care for you and I hate to see you this way.”

“I can handle myself Finn, I don´t need you to look after me.”

“I know you do, but that doesn´t mean I care any less, you mean a lot to me and I´ll do what I can to help you through this,” he says and Clarke can see his eyes flicker down to her lips. She doesn´t know if she can believe where this is going, but she isn´t going to object to something she has wanted for the months she´s know him.

She doesn´t have to think for long before he slowly leans forward and place his lips on hers, first it´s tentative, but when he feels her respond to him, he becomes more eager and nestle his hands into her hair and pulls her closer.

Clarke relish in the feeling of his body against hers and his lips exploring hers. But it comes to an abrupt stop when Finn freeze in his movements. All she can hear is him hissing in pain and tensing up, she throws herself back and sees him gasping for air, his veins clear on his throat before he collapse next to her in a violent case of seizures. Her world falls apart and she doesn´t know what to do, and when she looks down at her hands, they are practically glowing, so she does the only thing she know how to, she curls up in a ball and screams, hoping for the world to take back what happened and save her from the pain.


	3. Meeting everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to introduce some of the characters in this chapter, and really looking forward to developing them more from here on. Next chapter will also introduce us to quiet a few other chracters. If you want to see a specific character get some more space let me know, or if you miss anyone you think should be in the story. Inspiration, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**2 months later**

“Octavia! Hurry, they´ll be here any second!”

“I´m coming, don´t stress me!” Octavia yells at the same time as they hear the front door break. Bellamy throws himself forward and press his hand to the wall outside of the room Octavia is in. He slows his breathing and concentrate on the empty space in front of him in the hallway. Just seconds later ice is rushing out of his hand, and a few metres ahead, it starts to grow out towards the other side of the hallway. A few moments later, the entire hallway is blocked by a solid wall made of ice. Bellamy lowers his hand at the same moment as Octavia rushes out of the room with her bag.

“Nice job big brother,” she says after glancing at the ice wall.

“Thank me later when we´re out of here,” he sighs and grabs her by her arm, dragging her the other way through the house. They run to the end of the great hallway and then they crash through the window at the end, landing in the bushes a few metres below with two heavy thuds.

“I´m sorry, I tried to concentrate,” she apologize when they get up on their feet, both majorly bruised and cut from the fall.

“It´s okay, I know you can´t control it yet, let´s go.” He says and start pulling her with him.

They don´t get far before Bellamy is abruptly stopped by O stopping with a grunt. She´s been shot by a tazer gun Bellamy doesn´t recognize and she has fallen to her knees, screaming in pain.

“Get it off, get it off!” She screams.

“Bellamy reaches around her to pull out the electrodes, but as he tries, he is also shot and he feels his knees bend underneath him, completely incapacitating him. Men in uniform runs towards them, screaming things to each other. Bellamy tries to use his powers to stop them, but he can´t focus enough to tap into his powers, so he helplessly watch as the men come closer. The last thing he remember is being shot a second time before everything turned black.

……

“Hey, man. It´s time to wake up,” Bellamy hears a boy call as he is shaken to consciousness.

Then he remembers everything and he bolts up, throwing himself with his back against a wall, throwing his right hand forward to muster up an ice canon to get the intruder thrown away, but nothing happens. A weird and scared feeling filling him. What did they do to me?

“Don´t worry about it, everyone has lost their powers once they´re put in here. Monty says not to worry though, he thinks there´s an energy field of some sort surrounding us, somehow jamming our powers, but we should get them back once we´re out of here.”

“Where are we? What happened? Where´s Octavia?” He throws out, practically screaming as he finally takes up his surroundings. They´re located in a squared room, with beds on one side of the room and tables on the other. To his relief, Octavia is sitting at one of the tables with a few other kids, all seemingly watching him.

“I told you he would freak out,” Octavia snickers, earning a few smiles from the rest of them.

Bellamy ignores the soreness in his body and makes his way to the table, ignoring the first boy who woke him, but who then follows him to the table. He sits down opposite of Octavia and gives her a questioning look.

“Good that you decided to wake up big brother, we were starting to get worried there. I thought maybe the tazer actually had fried you and your icy body to the point where you wouldn’t wake up, but then I realized that you´re head probably would be too thick to fry, which is a shame really,” she jokes and the others laugh with her.

“What happened? Where are we?” He repeats his questions and tries to stretch, but is held back by a sudden pain in his side.

“You should probably let Clarke look at that, she´s got some sort of training in the area.” The boy who woke him up says.

“I´m fine, as long as someone answers my questions.” Bellamy says, slightly annoyed with the teenagers.

“No one really knows where we are, we have been kept in this room all the time, but we seem to be in movement, so this whole thing is kept in movement somehow. We are given food once when the lights turn on, and then once more about an hour before they turn them off. And as Jasper mentioned earlier, we all lost our powers once in here,” a girl with dark hair explains quickly.

“How long have you guys been here? Do you know who´s behind this?”

“Murphy´s been here the longest, which would be about two weeks, and then the rest of us followed. Two kids over there was put in here about a few hours before you and Octavia, so they seem to be working fast,” the same girl says and points towards two younger kids, sitting in the corner of the room talking quietly to each other.

“So you´re telling me all of you has powers? And that is why they have been capturing us?” Bellamy asks, calculating the situation.

“That´s exactly what I´m saying, too big of a coincidence otherwise. I´m Raven by the way,” she says and extend her hand to him. “Gimmick whisperer,” she smirks once Bellamy shakes her hand.

“Gimmick whisperer?” He asks with raised eyes.

“Yeah, my power, I can talk to electronics.”

“You mean you actually talk to machines?”

“Yes, and trust me when I say that I have more interesting talks with them than with most people.”

The boy from earlier leans forward and after that everyone is greeting him.

“Jasper, I´m a teleporter.”

“Monty, I can create electromagnetic pulses.”

“Miller, or Spyke if you´d like.” Jasper whistles “the dude can seriously grow like rocks from his body shaped as knives which he can throw at people!”

“Harper or Shadowcat, I can walk through objects, usually walls,” the girls says and laughs.

“Wells, I run really fast.”

“I´m Pyro, and I control fire,” the last boy says.

“He also goes by his given name Murphy,” Raven quips in.

“Well, I´d lie if I said it was nice meeting you all, but given the circumstances I´m glad I´m in here with all of you,” Bellamy says with gratitude but wince as he feels another jolts of pain through his back.

“You really should let Clarke look at that though, once we´re getting out it won´t help anyone having you injured,” Raven says and nods towards a blonde girl sitting at a table alone evidently drawing by carving into the table top using a knife.

“She looks gleeful,” Bellamy remarks and stands up.

“Yeah, be careful dude, she´s intimidating,” Jasper whispers, even though it´s probably loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, doubting the fact that a girl at about Octavia´s age could be so scary, if anything he´s sure he´s experienced the worst seeing to the uncontrollable powers Octavia possess.

He walks up to Clarke´s table and sits in front of her.

“Hey there,” he says and extends his hand, only for her to glance up and then continue on her table drawing, simply ignoring him.

“Jasper told me you could help me with an injury, said you had some sort of training,” he tries to explain.

Clarke keeps her eyes focused on the table but snorts.

“Well, the Nightcrawler has a tendency of exaggerating things, but I guess he is right that I am the only one here with any medical training whatsoever. So come over here and show me where you´re hurting,” she says, secretly annoyed with herself for not being able to say no when someone´s in need of her help.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Bellamy says, but is rather annoyed with the girl for acting like he is some sort of charity case she must help.

He walks around the table and pulls his shirt up, revealing a heavily bruised left back side. Even earning a few appreciative looks from some of the girls in the room.

“What happened?” Clarke asks.

“I fell out of a window, fell about two stories.” He replies, tensing up his body and waiting for her to press and feel the extent of the injury. He waits several seconds for the contact but nothing happens, so eventually he turns around, finding Clarke with a focused look.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“No, what are You doing? I thought you could examine me, but what can you do by only looking at it?”

“A lot more than everyone else, trust me on that, but if you don´t want my help then suit yourself,” she answers with a defiant voice.

“Why can´t you just examine it like a normal person would, it would be the best way, and I know that without any medical training, Princess,” he spits out.

“I will not touch you whatever you say, so if what I do isn´t good enough for you, be my guest and leave.”

“Why won´t you touch me? Does it have anything to do with your powers? ´Cause you know that everyone lose their powers in here,” he argues.

“Do you want to know why I won´t touch you? Because something happens when I touch people and they get hurt, it´s as simple as that.”

“But like I said, your powers won´t work in here anyways, so I don´t see the problem.”

“The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks...no matter what happened to everyone else´s powers in here, I am not willing to risk that,” she says slowly.

Bellamy is stunned, the power she speaks of is dangerous, bit his unreasonable side is so annoyed with her behaviour that he barely cares about her reasons- Luckily their dispute is interrupted by Octavia screaming loudly to everyone, “get down, this place is about to blow!”


	4. Welcome to school

Bellamy wakes up by the sound of someone walking beside him, instantly he sits up and is met by a massive headache, causing him to lay back down. The footsteps next to his bed stops and he opens his eyes slowly.

“Good morning Bellamy, how are you feeling?”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” He asks defensively.

“Octavia told me, and don´t worry she´s fine. She actually started her first day in school today. My name is Nyko, and I´m the trained medic here. So how are you feeling?”

Bellamy eyes him warily, but a sudden calmness comes over him and he feels like he is safe, and if Nyko says Octavia is too, then he trust that she is.

“Like shit honestly, my entire body hurts and my head feels like it´s gonna explode. What happened? The last thing I remember is being in that room and Octavia screaming for everyone to get down.”

“Yeah, the Proffessor must have told her to warn the rest of you. Octavia also told me that when the blast came, Clarke grabbed you and got both of you to the ground, which according to Octavia saved your life since you, again according to her words, would have been too slow and stupid to duck when the entire wall flew at you.” Nyko says and chuckles.

“You still haven´t told me what happened to me apart from landing on the floor, and despite what Octavia says, I´m not that fragile.”

“Do you know about Clarke´s powers?”

“Yeah, she mentioned it real quick before the blast.”

“Well, when she grabbed you, she used her powers on you, so when you hit the floor your body was pretty weak and was beat up rather badly. Mostly cuts and scars, but also some fractures, you also had a piece of an actual tree in your lower back, can´t believe you survived with it in you or didn´t bleed to death since Octavia said you got that before you got captured. Looking at it though it seems like it was held shut by some force which stopped when Lincoln blew up the wall.”

“Octavia is telekinetic among other things, so she might have been holding the wound together subconsciously once you were hurt,” a voice comes from a door that has just opened into the med room.  “My name is Marcus Kane, but my students prefer to just call me Professor. Welcome to my school Bellamy.”

“What is this place exactly, I doubt from the things you´ve said so far that it´s just any school?”

“This is a school for gifted children, such as yourself. A safe place from the world and where we teach the students to learn and control their powers before heading back into the real world,” the Professors answers and walks up to his bed.

“I appreciate the help you´ve given, but I doubt Octavia will want to stay at this place, she´s not really much into getting close to people.”

“That is the exact reason why you both should stay here, we can help Octavia to learn and control her powers so she doesn´t have to be afraid of being out of control. You´ve done a good job keeping her safe so far, but it can only last for so long, you need help, and you can get it here if you are willing to give it a chance.”

Bellamy studies the two men in front of him, he´s never been able to trust anyone before in his life, but the opportunity of Octavia being able to actually living a closer to normal life is something he can not pass up on.

“I´ll have to talk to Octavia, but it would be nice not having to spend our entire lives on the run,” he finally says.

“That´s a good choice Bellamy, I can assure you that this place can become your home if you´ll allow it. And once Nyko here clears you, I´ll be happy to give you the grand tour, until then I´ll make sure to send down Octavia for you after her morning classes.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy says as Kane turns and walks out of the room again.

“Well, do you have any more questions before I give you something for the pain? It´s pretty heavy stuff so you´ll probably fall asleep.”

Bellamy thinks for a few moments.

“Do you know who captured us and put us in that room? And why did they do it?”

“We believe it to be one of the Professor´s old friends, another mutant. His name is Jaha, but you may know him as Magneto, he helped the Professor to build this place but he left several years ago. We haven´t heard from him since then until we got word that he had started a family and actually was happy, but then something happened and his family, his wife and daughter was killed. No one knew who was behind the killings, but since then, about a few weeks ago, strange things has started to happen, such as yourself being captured. As to the why, we don´t know, and the Professor hasn´t been able to track him either, so we are blind at the moment.”

“How would the Professor be able to track him?”

“The same way he found you guys, by using Cerebro, basically an enhancement computer which allows him to amplify his psychic powers to the extent where he can track people all over the world. It was quite tricky to find you guys though since the room itself seemed to block everyone´s mind from his, luckily he was able to reach into the room and connect with Octavia. According to him, that was possible since also she has some psychic powers which allowed him get pass the walls.”

“Hmm, interesting, except that O doesn´t have any psychic abilities.” Is all Bellamy has to say, it´s a lot to take in at once and he´s trying to make sense of it all.

“According to the Professor, she does, though she is not aware of it yet. Now, if there´s no more questions, swallow these,” Nyko says and holds out two pills and a cup of water towards him.

Bellamy takes the pills and swallows them, slowly letting tiredness win him over and finally get him to sleep.


	5. School

“Now, if you all can please turn to page 37, we´ll continue where we left off last week, and for you new students, hang around after class and we´ll go over what you´ve missed,” a muscular man says in front of the class. He´s wearing relaxed clothing and Octavia would not have pictured him as a teacher, but she guess not all teachers would be sporting super advanced sunglasses indoors either, like he is. She also wouldn´t have imagined one of their teachers to be so hot either, she bites her lip and at the same instant the teacher, Lincoln, turns his gaze towards her, with an expression she can not read. The moment is over quickly though as he turns towards the board again.

_What was that about? She asks herself, but drops it fairly quickly once he starts talking._

The class goes by faster than ever, she never thought she would actually enjoy being in school, not that she had tried it since being around six or seven, but she hadn´t liked it at the time at least. Maybe it really is all about the teacher she thinks and smirks down into her book. Just as she does so though, Lincoln once again turn his head at her direction, but this time with something close to a questionable look on his face.

The school bell rings, marking the end of class. All of the students stand up apart from Octavia, Monty and Jasper. Once the room is cleared, they stand up from their seats and make their way up to the front.

“Okay, I´m gonna pair you guys up with a partner who will help you go through the material we have covered before, they´ll get extra credit for it so don´t worry about being a burden, besides, we all take care of each other here. It will take some time to do, but with the help you should all be up to where the rest of the class is within a few weeks. Now you should go so you don´t miss your lunch,” he says but then seems to zone out for a second. “But not you Octavia, the Proffessor is asking for you to join him, I´ll take you there.” He says and gives a small smile at the radiant young girl who seems to be so happy at the moment, he can´t understand why though until he hears the thought _“Oh my god, this couldn´t get any better,”_ before receiving a big smile from her.

“See you guys later then,” she says to the boys, clearly dismissing them from the conversation.

“Yeah, see you later,” Monty and Jasper chime together before leaving the room, talking away fast about something about a plant and having enough sunlight.

“You ready?” Lincoln asks.

Octavia just nods and walks with him out of the room and through the great hallways.

“So what´s your power and how did you end up here?” She asks, curiosity taking the best of her.

“My eyes shoot laserbeams basically, not quite safe to be honest. And I ended up here after the Professor found me after I accidentally blew the roof off of my school building when I discovered my powers. Been here ever since,” he answers shortly.

“How many people are there at this school? Could you tell me about any of the other kids´ powers?”

“We have around three hundred students, and as for their powers, you´re gonna have to get to know them and find out for yourself.”

“Does anyone in your family besides you have powers?”

“Yes, my aunt, Indra, is a mutant as well. She can control the weather.” Another short answer.

“Where is she?”

“She´s a teacher at this school as well.”

They finally turn a corner and turn into what Octavia assume is a med bay. Bellamy is laying in a bed, obviously unconscious. What she doesn´t expect to see though is the blonde hair of a girl sitting next to the bed, crying.

The girl turns around and Octavia recognize her, Clarke. She quickly wipes the tears away from her face and stands up.

“I have to get going, see you later Octavia,” is all she says before passing her and walking out of the room, eyes focused on the ground the entire time.

Octavia just stands there with Lincoln, a questioning look on her face.

“What was that all about?” She asks, but doesn´t expect an answer as she walks up to the bed.

She assess the wounds she can see, and she´s happy that they came to this place to get help, she would never have been able to get him to recover with such many wounds and bruises, at least not fast enough for them to stay on the run.

A few moments later, Nyko walks into the room with the Professor, she met him shortly when she arrived at school, and from what she can tell, he can be trusted. He was the one who warned them to get on the ground when they were rescued at least.

“Hi there Octavia, how are you doing? Settling in well in your classes so far?” Kane asks.

“It´s going good, it´s nice not having to keep looking over my shoulder all the time and still being able to be around so many people, but I guess it takes some time to get used to before I can relax completely. And I guess classes are going well also,” she says and sits down on the chair Clarke just sat on.

“I´m glad to hear that, and I bet you´ll like your afternoon classes even more in that case, most of the students do at least,” Kane says and smiles, earning a small chuckle from Nyko.

“Yeah, as long as they don´t hurt each other,” he says.

“But now I think it´s time you get the chance to talk to your brother a bit so you have time for lunch before having P.E,” Kane says and walks up to the head of Bellamy´s bed and place his hand on either side of his head. He close his eyes and seems to focus for a moment before Bellamy´s eyes slowly open, blinking a few times to get used to the light above him.

“Hi there Bell, finally time to wake up huh? You just had to be the worst one, staying in bed for far longer than anyone else,” she says and smirks before wrapping her arms around him gently.

“We´ll leave you two alone for a while so you can talk, then I´ll come back and talk to you Bellamy on over what you´ve decided to do. And as for you Octavia, I´ll see you in your last class for the day. See you both soon.”

Kane walks out of the room together with Nyko and Lincoln, and they get to the second corridor before Kane stops and turns around to study Lincoln.

“I know something is troubling you without having to read your mind my dear friend, so tell me what is bothering you.”

“It´s about Octavia, I´m pretty sure she´s not aware about how strong her powers actually are, and the complications they can bring.” He says warily.

“We already knew she is powerful, so what new have you discovered?”

“Nothing new really, but during class, she projected some thoughts into my mind, and I´m positive that she didn´t even know she was doing it. If she has a resemblance to your powers, she might also be able to control the actions and thoughts of other people, and if she doesn´t know how to control it, she might end up causing serious danger to other people.”

“Yes, that is a dangerous power to wield, I thought I would have the opportunity to teach her how to control those powers before they appeared for her, but I guess I´m going to have to do that now instead and hope that nothing happens before we have worked with it enough for her to feel safe.”

“I would recommend you to start her training as soon as possible, there is something about her, something I haven´t seen in a student before, but I can´t figure out what.”

“I agree with you on her powers, but as for what you see in her, I trust you will figure that one out for yourself soon,” Kane says with a smile and walks away to his office with Nyko, leaving Lincoln speechless behind them.


	6. First day

Clarke walks into the locker room where she sees Raven, Harper and Octavia change. They already have their own lockers, so she walks up to her own and opens it, revealing it to be filled with clothes. Hanging inside is a uniform, with the label “training” on it. It´s in a black material, similar to leather but a lot lighter and more breathable.

She finds the other girls already dressed in uniforms like hers, so she quickly takes it out and get dressed. To her relief it is completely covering her skin, apart for her face, when she has put on her shoes and gloves.

The other girls have basically the same apart from the gloves.

“Do you guys know what we´ll be doing? This isn´t really the normal P.E attire I´d say,” Raven says as they together walk out of the locker room and in to the basketball court.

There they find about five more girls as well as a few guys, including Jasper, Monty, Miller and Murphy. They are dressed in similar outfits as well, and with matching questioning looks on their faces as the girls.

At precisely 1 ó clock, the doors to the court opens and a woman, in a matching outfit as well, walks in. She stands in front of them and seemingly inspects all of them from head to toe before nodding in approval.

“Welcome to my class, old and new students. My name is Indra, and if you haven´t figured it out yet, this is not the normal P.E lesson, here we will learn how to fight and protect ourselves. Something that is necessary in the world we live in, and the most important thing is to know how to protect ourselves at the same time as not causing serious injury to an eventual opponent. The humans have enough reasons to hate us without us accidentally hurting or killing any of them. So to start with, I want Atom and Roma to show our new students how we fight, take it to the middle,” she says a nods to two of the students.

Octavia is almost bursting with excitement as they move to stand in a ring around the middle of the court, Atom and Roma in the middle. Atom even gives her a smile before turning towards his opponent.

“And begin,” Indra calmly says, but after those word, it is anything But calm.

Roma and Atom circle each other with fast moving speed, and they dodge and throw punches with extreme accuracy. Roma grunts in pain as Atom connects his fist to her unprotected side, but she is quick to recover. Octavia is impressed at the agility and speed Roma seem to possess as opposite of Atom´s more powerful moves. It´s a close fight until Roma sweeps Atom´s feet from under him, landing him on the floor and quickly holding him down with her arm across his throat. They freeze for a second before Indra says “ good job Roma, Atom we´ve talked about this, never leave your feet still on the ground like that without knowing where your opponent is.” Both Roma and Atom just nods before Roma helps Atom up on his feet.

“Before we begin learning how to fight properly, I want to see how well our new students can fight right at this moment. The rules are as follow, no hitting towards the head, no powers, and the fight is over when you have your opponent on the floor.”

Indra pairs them up and they start fighting on pair at the time. Monty is defeated by Miller, but Octavia can´t get away from the feeling that they were both holding back.

Clarke is quickly brought to the floor by Harper, and Octavia snickers to herself, not surprising that the rich kid wouldn´t know how to stand her ground in a fight. Her snickering earns a look from Indra though which makes her grow serious in an instant.

Raven defeats Jasper, which leaves Octavia to face off with Murphy in the end.

Their fight is more even than she would have liked, despite being thin and bony Murphy knows how to stay out of her reach as well as getting in a few punches when she misses her own, but in the end, her determination brings Murphy to his knees, and she kicks him so he lands on his bag, enabling her to get on top of him and putting her arm over his throat like Roma had with Atom.  Triumphant smile spreads across her face, but it is short lived as she feels her arm burn. She jumps up with a shriek, trying to choke the small flames on her uniform arm with her other hand.

“Murphy!” Indra demands, and in an instant the fire is gone, leaving only the evidence of the burned edges of her uniform arm, her skin fortunately unharmed.

“What the hell Murphy, no powers, those were the rules!”

“Why should we learn how to fight without powers when we are guaranteed to win with them?” He asks in return, annoyed and angry over the situation.

“Because, Pyro, without the proper fighting technique, mutants with far less powerful gifts than yours will be able to beat you. The fighting technique is the foundation we stand on, and our gifts simply amplify those skills.” She says with a hard voice.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mutters and stands up, getting an angry glare from Octavia.

“Now that I´ve seen what you all can do, we can begin to learn. Octavia, please come up here and help me demonstrate.

…..

Octavia is sore all over when she arrives at the Professor´s office for her next class. Kane just smiles at her when she slumps down on the chair in front of his desk.

“I guess Indra went hard on you guys today?” He asks with an amused smile.

“Well, yeah, but you already knew that since you´re psychic,” she answers, tiredness but also surprise evident in her voice.

“Just because I´m psychic doesn´t mean I use my powers on everyone all the time, that´s what it means to be in control, something I worked on for quite some time,” Kane says with a sad smile.

“I can´t believe how you can live with the power of actually being able to read everyone´s mind.”

“It´s something you will have to learn to live with as well Octavia, have you ever noticed yourself being able to read anyone´s mind, or someone suddenly changing their mind to be in line what you yourself think they should do or say?”

Octavia frowns, but then shakes her head.

“Are you absolutely sure? Because that is the reason to why I could connect with you while you were held captive, you are psychic, just like me.”

“That can´t be, what I´ve heard, most gifts appear when kids are around ten or just a few years older, not like me at seventeen. And I´ve never noticed my gifts taking the form of psychic abilities.”

“Octavia, I want you to think really hard know, can you describe your powers and how they appeared to you?”

She starts playing with the hem of her shirt, slowly going over the memory of when she first experienced her powers.

“Bellamy already had his powers, but we were able to hide them from our mom. She already had enough to worry about, just keeping us fed, I don´t remember all of it, but Bellamy told me. It was bad, like really bad. My dad left before I was even born, and we lived in a real shitty place. It wasn´t safe at all. Then one night someone broke into the house, Bellamy told me to stay in our room, but it didn´t matter, I knew what was going on, I could hear all of them, and I knew Bell and mom was in trouble.” She takes a small break, eyes focused on a pen in front of her.

“When you say you could hear them? Do you mean they were that loud or do you think it´s possible that you heard their thoughts?”

“I don´t know, I never thought about it. Either way, I knew I had to do something, I couldn’t just wait for them to get hurt. And when I realized someone was about to pull a gun on Bellamy, I ran out of my room, that was the first time I lost control. I just remember the anger and desperation, and then a power so strong I knew I could save my family. Everything from there on was blurry, but it ended up with two dead people and our entire house in chaos. What I do remember though is my mom staying behind to take the blame, I guess it didn´t work though since they´ve been after us ever since.”

Kane releases the breath he didn´t know he´s been holding.

“I´m sorry Octavia, I really am. You were so young when it happened and no one should have to go through that.”

“Yeah, life sucks, I´m used to it.”

“I do have a theory though about these episodes you get though. To me it seems like when you´re in stressful situations, your powers grow and also show different sides of themselves. I do believe that if you were able to fully understand your powers and of course also know what powers you have, you would be able to control them. It´s hard to control something you´re not aware of having. So if it´s okay with you, I would like to open up your mind and see the power behind, it won´t hurt, but might feel a bit odd having me poking around.”

Octavia hesitates, but then just shrugs. ”Sure, go ahead, if it can be of any help I´m willing to try.”

Kane grabs his chair and puts it next to Octavia´s so that they are facing each other. HE then sits down and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed, preparing himself.

“Are you ready?”

Octavia nods.

”Just try to relax.” He says and lifts his hands up and holds them just on either side of her head, without touching. He breathes out and ventures into her mind, unaware of the massive force he is about to find.


	7. The fight

Clarke is playing pool with Wells in one of the common rooms. Jasper and Monty are playing some game on a computer and Bellamy and Harper are playing darts.

“So tell us again Clarke, you´re name really is Griffin?”

“Yes, Jasper, it is, and it won´t change how many times you ask.” She says more amused than annoyed.

“Well, it´s not every day one get to meet a celebrity, so sorry for basking in your glow from Princess,” Jasper jokes and fakes fanning himself.

“Just let it go Jasper, she´s tired of hearing you all the time.” Wells shoots in, at the same time as he wins the game and smiles toward Clarke.

“Wells is right Jasper, I´m trying to leave that all behind,” she says with a sad smile.

Bellamy snorts.

“And what´s your problem Bellamy?” Annoyance evident in her voice. The others glance nervously at each other, it wouldn´t be the first time they got into a fight with each other.

“My problem is that you think you had it so terrible, and that you´re trying to get away from it and that we should feel sorry for you. But guess what, Princess, we all had it tougher than you did, so stop complaining and being such a stuck up brat!” Anger radiating off of him.

“Well, I´m sorry Bellamy that you feel that way, but don´t judge me, you don´t even know me, so you have no right to.” She practically screams, getting closer to him when she feels a hand on her shoulder, Wells, holding her back.

“Oh, but we do know you, the articles in the paper back home made sure of that, every week there would be something new about the prodigy in the city, and then we could follow you and all the oh so terrible things that happened, I can´t imagine how horrible it would be to go to parties every week and have everyone love you.”

”You didn´t complain when you wanted me to help you with your injury, so guess it´s okay for you to hate me when it suits you.” She swats Wells hand away and steps into Bellamy´s space, poking his chest for her finger.

“I didn´t know it was you back then or trust me, I wouldn´t have asked for help. The paper never showed your face so we only knew you by name, guess that´s something you had taken care of as well right, talking the papers into not showing your picture since it would have been so horrible for you to be recognized.” He stares her down, and he can feel his fingertips getting colder from him losing control over his power.

“Like I said, you don´t know the first thing about me, so stop acting like…Aahh!” Everyone´s head is suddenly pounding and aching like crazy, like someone slammed a crowbar to their sides.

They are all holding their heads, trying to will the pain to go away, but suddenly the pain subdue and a female scream is heard before images of fire and cities in crumble appear before their eyes, and as quickly as it started, it stops.

Everyone is breathing heavily, trying to calm themselves down when Bellamy gets a haunted look on his face, “Octavia” is all he says before taking off down the corridor. Clarke gets on her feet from collapsing on the floor and quickly finds Jasper.

“Take us to Kane´s office.”

Jasper just nods and then grabs her arm. The second later he close his eyes and with a puff, they´re transported into the Professor´s office.

Octavia is sitting in a chair her legs drawn up in front of her and she´s rocking back and forth, staring blankly ahead where Kane is sitting with an expression filled with anxiety and fear.

Clarke walks up to Kane and sits down on knee in front of him, gently touching his arm.

“Professor, are you okay? What happened?”

”We saw the end of the world.” He says with a blank expression, as if he´s a million miles away.

“Professor, what do you mean you saw the end of the world? What happened to Octavia? How can we help her?” She asks and throws a worried look over her shoulder at Octavia.

Kane shakes his head slightly, as if to come back to reality. “We were working on her gaining full access over her psychic powers, but she is so powerful, and it created an overload over her senses, apparently she also have the ability to foresee the future.”

“Well, what does that mean? What can we do?”

Kane concentrates, but then focuses on Clarke, ”you can do something, use your power to drain her of some of the energy she has released. That might help her get in control again.”

”You don´t know what you´re asking of me Kane.” A dangerously low voice.

“But I do Clarke, you can help Octavia, but do it now before her mind lose control completely.”

Once again, the urge to help another overcomes any resistance. She turns around, taking off the glove on her right hand.

“Come back to us Octavia,” she says before lifting her hand to Octavia´s cheek. At the same time as the door to the office flies open. The next thing Clarke feel is cold all over before hitting the floor and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Did I mention that I love getting kudos and comments?;-)


	8. The revelation

She slowly opens her eyes, and is met by a bright light.

“Hey there,” a voice on her right says.

She turns her head and finds Octavia sitting there, giving her a small smile.

“Hi,” she answers, blinking a few times to get used to the light.

“I´m sorry about my brother, he just thought he was protecting me.”

“Yeah, well maybe he should get more info before knocking people out. But I guess he and I are even then, both causing the other to end up here,” she snorts.

Octavia laughs and stands up. ”Well, Nyko said that you would be good to come to dinner once you woke up. So how do you feel? Up for listening for Jasper and Monty non stop?”

Clarke laughs. ”Yeah, I´m good, guess your brother can´t knock anyone out good enough after all. But Octavia, please tell me what happened in there first, I think I deserve to know.”

Octavia grows serious, and focus her attention on the chair in front of her.

“I…I saw the end of the world, or I think I did. The Professor tried to unlock all my powers, but I guess it just became too much, I don´t really know what exactly I saw, but I know that it wasn´t anything good. It was horrible, so much death.”

Clarke sits up and moves to take Octavia´s hand in her own, but stops at the very last second. “It´s okay, I´m sure the Professor will figure it out.” She says and pulls back, trying not to think about the mistake she almost just did.

“You´re fine Clarke, I guess you haven´t gotten completely used to your power yet, maybe the Professor will find a way for you to control it so you don´t have to be afraid of being close to someone again.” Octavia says with a sad expression.

“The same goes for you Octavia, the Professor will help us, I´m sure of it, and then we won´t have to be afraid of hurting others.”

“I really hope so Clarke,” a tear falling from her cheek, which she quickly swipes away with the back of her hand. “Now, let´s get going, or Jasper and Monty will eat all the pancakes and leave none to us.” She says and plasters a smile on her face.

“Yeah, lets go.”

…….

The days go by in a blur, sleep comes easy after training with both Indra and the Professor each day, but both Octavia and Clarke are happy for the tight and demanding schedule, it helps them focus and it doesn´t go unnoticed that they are making progress with their powers, Octavia more than Clarke.

One day they are at training with Indra, it´s just Octavia and Clarke there, but Bellamy joins them after a while, claiming that the Professor wanted him to get into fighting shape as well.

Him and Clarke are about to fight in the ring in the very end of the session, Clarke is clothed in her normal fighting gear that covers all her skin apart from her face.

“Are you sure about this Princess? I don´t want to hurt you or accidentally pull a hair from your precious head.” He mocks.

“Don´t underestimate her Bellamy, we´ve been at this for weeks now while all you´ve been doing is relax and read your boring books.”

_She is both shorter and weaker than me, how hard can it be? He asks himself and smirks, certain of the outcome. It´s not that he´ll only enjoy her being defeated by him, no during the weeks he has actually come to realize that there is more to her than he knows and that he might have been a bit harsh on her from the start, but to get the opportunity to see her fall face first on the ground would still be entertaining._

“And begin,” Indra commands in a low voice.

Long story short, Clarke is the one who slams Bellamy to the ground face first, earning his surrender. She stands over him and smiles a bright smile which Bellamy hasn´t seen her use for the time they´ve been at the school. _Guess that´s how much fun she has beating the crap out of me…_

She helps him to his feet, slowly dropping the smile.

“Good fight Bellamy, better luck next time,” she says with a smirk and turns to leave.

“Good job Clarke, but you have to be more careful about leaving your left side vulnerable, you´re just lucky Bellamy isn´t better trained or he would have made you pay for that mistake.” Indra says.

“Yeah, I´ll work on that, thanks,” Clarke responds and walks out of the room, her tight black uniform following her every movement as a second skin.

“Good job you guys as well, I think the Profesor was right to have you train with us Bellamy, you have a lot to learn. We´ll see each other tomorrow.” Indra says and leaves the gym as well, making Octavia and Bellamy carry away some of the equipment they used in training.

“You know I can hear what you´re thinking Bellamy.” Octavia says as they finally make their way out of the training room.

“Yeah, well it´s nothing new that I think that the Princess is a stuck up brat even though she claims herself not to be. And by the way I thought you and the Professor had worked on you controlling your power and not reading everyone´s mind?” He half asks with an annoyed voice.

“We have been working on that, though at this second it´s pretty interesting to hear your thoughts so I think I´ll keep doing it. And brother, keep telling yourself that that´s the only thing you think of her,” she says and leaves Bellamy dumbfounded in the doorway, surprise evident in his eyes.

…..

The gang, Clarke, Wells, Murphy, Miller, Raven, Octavia, Harper and Monty are sitting in the common room studying on a Saturday around noon when all of a sudden Jasper teleports into the room, creting a swoosh of wind that blows Clarke´s papers from her lap.

“Jasper, you know you can use those legs of yours, right?” She asks with an annoyed tone as she gathers her papers.

“Sorry not sorry Clarke, we should all get out of here anyways, it is not healthy studying and being in lock up this much,” he wines and crash down next to her on the sofa she is sitting on.

“You know the school rules Jasper, we aren´t allowed off of campus without a teacher to escort us, and I doubt that would be much fun.” Clarke chastise and focus back on the papers in front of her.

“Well, I heard Bellamy agreed to become a teacher here for something, we could ask him?” Jasper asks with a hopeful look on Octavia.

“Yeah, that ain´t gonna happen. Sure he is a teacher now, but that only means he will be even more boring than before and keeping us here where he thinks it´s safe.”

“But wat if I told you they wouldn´t even know we were gone? Come on guys, we could all use a little break, no harm in going to the mall and eating some good food and then come back.”

“And how exactly are you gonna get nine people out from the school without anyone noticing it?” Harper asks.

“I´ll tell you if you agree on coming with me,” he smirks.

”What the hell, I´m getting tired of this shit anyways, I´m in,” Murphy says.

“Me too.” Monty and Miller chimes in at the same time.

The rest soon follows after considering the pros and cons, and finally just leaves Clarke who still hasn´t decided.

“Come on Clarke, I think we earned it after all.” Octavia pleads, making puppy-eyes. Clarke just stares at her for a few moments before sighing loudly.

“Fine, but if Bellamy finds out, he´ll kill me for this.”

“Don´t worry, he´ll kill me first so you all have a chance to get away,” Octavia laughs.

“Okay, I said I´m in. So now please do tell us Jasper what your brilliant plan is.”

“Well, I need Raven.”

“That´s the big plan of yours? Raven?”

”Well yeah, I´ll transport us all into the jet they have down in the fighting center, and from there she should be able to fly us out of here and land on the mall, where we then can walk down, have some food and then fly back.” Jasper says enthusiastically.

The rest of them simply stares at him, not sure whether to laugh at his extravagant plan or cry.

“Or we could just take the school´s minivan, it has seats for nine people and then we can park like normal people once we get to the mall,” Wells says.

A second of silence before everyone seconds Wells suggestion, only Jasper being slightly sad over the rejection of his plan. But he gives in, and straight away they all leave for their rooms to get dressed and get their wallets.

….

Bellamy is pushed to the ground by a powerful airstrike, created by Indra. They are training outside on the training platform on top of the school, enabling Indra to use the full force of her power.

He push his hands to the ground and gets up, eyes focused on Indra who´s standing in front of him, hands out to her sides, and eyes completely white, the evident sign of her using her power.

Bellamy purse his lips together, he is getting his ass handed to him, and nothing he do seems to even faze her. He spreads his fingers as wide as he can and focus on tapping into his power. His fingertips starts shining in a low white and blue light, and only a second later he pulls his hands into fists and like a boxer hits forward toward Indra´s direction. Two balls of ice heads toward her with perfect aim, and the force they have would have knocked her out if she hadn´t been able to deflect them with another powerful use of her windpower, sending them to the side instead.

“You have to do better than that Bellamy!” She taunts and place both her hands forward, palms directed toward him, sending something of a focused hurricane towards him.

Bellamy barely has time to cross his arms in front of him before the force hits him, sending him back several feet before he gains his standing and is able to parry by sending out a current of ice in front of him. He struggles to straighten out his hands forward, but with the full use of his muscles, he finally push forward, making Indra´s attack waver a bit. His body is working to its maximum and he feels his shirt getting completely drenched with sweat and his breathing is forced.

He screams out his exhausting in order to get a final energy kick, and he gives away a sigh of relief when the ice pulse he releases evaporates Indra´s attack, but his victory is only short lived as he the next second is sent to the ground by a flash of lightning.

His entire body screams in pain and he has no possibility at all of getting up and continuing the fight, he is completely drained of energy, so he just lays there on the ground, willing his body to stop hurting. After a while, he hears footsteps next to him, and then Indra comes into his vision.

“You need to learn to plan your fights, you may not be the strongest mutant out there, but the one thing you can do is be the smartest. That´s what will be necessary for you if you want to protect your sister. If you don´t do better, someone else will. Your sister, your responsibility, right? Then take your responsibility and get better, you need it, both of you.” She says with a hard voice and leaves Bellamy alone with his anger and bitterness of not being good enough.

…

Octavia walks into the school next to Clarke, the rest of the gang close after. They´re all laughing at Wells and his story of when he found out about his power. Their laughter dies though when they find a raging Bellamy standing in the hallway to the common room.

“Where have you guys been? The Professor isn´t here so he couldn´t locate you without Cerebro, and none of the other teachers knew where you had gone. You all know that you aren´t allowed to leave the campus without a teacher. I expected better from you Octavia!” He rage.

”Give her a break Bellamy, we all went together.” Clarke tries with an annoyed tone.

“This has nothing to do with the rest of you, this is about Octavia being safe, and that she should know better than to head out unprotected with just a bunch of kids. Besides, they all listen to you Clarke, so you should have put a stop to it, you can´t protect each other.”

“Oh please Bellamy, like it was so much better with you protecting her, if I don´t remember wrong, you were the one who were with her when you were captured. Doesn´t seem like you were doing such a good job then either.” Clarke retorts, trying to find the buttons to hurt him.

And hurt him she does, the words Indra said earlier also comes back, of not being good enough to even protect his sister, the only person he cares about.

“Well Princess, apparently money couldn´t buy you protection either since you were captured as well. And seen to your family history, there are other things money can´t buy either.” He finish with a deadly voice, staring her down.

“What was that?” She asks, all colour draining from her face.

”You know what I mean Princess, a certain daddy of yours weren´t able to get the proper care after the carcrash did he? Even though your mom was the best of the best and you had all the money you could ask for, that couldn´t buy him the proper care once the hospital was understaffed.” Bellamy can see the hurt form on Clarke´s face, but all he can think of is that he is glad that the Princess can be taken down to his level sometime.

But he doesn´t have more time to think about what to say next before a fist connects to his face, sending him down on the floor, followed by running footsteps. He quickly tense his body to get up, but an invisible forcefield holds him down.

“Everybody get lost, I need to have a chat with my brother. And Wells, don´t try to run after Clarke, this isn´t anything you can help her with.” Octavia demands, and a no one beats an eye about it but simply leaves the area. A trick Octavia learned by the Professor.

Once they are all gone, Bellamy is able to stand up, and he is about to lecture her again about her safety when she shoves him into the wall with her power and holds him there in place, as well as making him unable to speak.

“You just shut up Bellamy, you have no right to do that to her! She has been nothing but nice to me since we came here and she is my friend. No matter what you think of her and her past, at least that should matter enough to you. But since you keep dragging it up, I will tell you one last time, don´t speak of things you know nothing about. You have no idea what she has been through, and before you even think about arguing with me on this point, let me just say that you would have found out if you would have just let her had a chance. She is an amazing and caring person who doesn´t need people like you to put her down. You owe it to her to talk to her and apologize, it´s her story to tell, but I will tell you this much, you can´t believe all you read in the news. Her dad was a mutant too, but her mom isn´t, and she is working for some kind of government unit who work with “containing” the mutants, keeping them hidden from the public, basically what they believe is best for the human race. Her dad got in the way of that, so she had him killed.”


	9. The truth

“Her dad got in the way of that, so she had him killed.”

….

Bellamy walks over the open grounds of the campus, his eyes set on the small lake a little distance ahead of him. His palms are all sweaty when he arrives and sits down next to the blonde who´s leaning her back against a big oak tree. Her eyes are closed, but he can see the evidence of her crying nonetheless. He averts his gaze and looks out over the peaceful lake instead.

“Octavia told me, I´m sorry,” he finally says with all honesty.

“It´s not your fault that he is dead,” Clarke replies and opens her eyes, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

“No, but it is my fault that I made you feel bad about it, and also my fault for judging you before I even gave you the possibility of telling me. So I am sorry about that, I know what it´s like to lose a parent, but I can´t even begin to understand how it would feel to have my other parent being responsible for it.”

Clarke just sits quiet for a whole minute, but then it´s like all walls come crashing down and she break apart in violent sobs which shakes her entire body. Bellamy doesn´t think twice before gathering her in his arms, trying to console her. Clarke in turn press her body into Bellamy´s, grasping for something to keep her rooted, keep her from completely lose it.

Her sobs keep tearing through her, but eventually she is thoroughly exhausted, so she just clings to Bellamy´s shirt, afraid to break apart again if she were to let go.

“My dad had just picked me up from school, I knew something was incredibly wrong as soon as I sat down in the car. I knew he was a mutant, he told me when I was young. So then he started talking about something he had discovered, ages ago the first mutants were born, but it wasn´t until recently that more people has started showing powers, the numbers are increasing. The problem though was that the first mutants were more powerful than we are now, they were practically considered to be gods back then, and not just considered, they believed so themselves as well.” She takes a long break, her body tired from all the crying and adrenaline leaving her body.

“What did that have to do with your dad?” Bellamy quietly asks, still holding her close to him.

“He found evidence of one of those ancient mutants returning, he didn´t say how or when, but with the power he possessed, he could bring the whole world crashing down, killing governments in a heartbeat, destroying buildings, you name it and he could do it. So my dad thought people should know, give everyone a chance to prepare.”

Bellamy finally get the pieces together.

“He wanted to tell the world about the threat, but to do so he had to reveal the whole existence of mutants.” He says, understanding the danger behind such an idea.

“Yeah, he wanted everyone to work together, know the threat they were to face and to be able to do whatever we could to protect ourselves when the day came. But those arguments weren´t good enough for my mom or the ones she worked for. So on the ride home when he had picked me up and were telling me about his plan on going public, we were rammed by a car. They didn´t find a driver in the other car, so there was no one to blame for sending both me and dad to the hospital. I knew he could be saved, I knew enough back then to know that for sure, but I couldn´t do anything as they brought me into another room and knocked me out, according to them for properly being able to examine me. And when I woke up I wanted to see dad, I knew his surgery would be done by then, but my mom came in and said they weren´t able to save him. They blamed it on too few personnel since it had been more accidents that day, but I later found out that there had been no other accidents and that they simply hadn´t treated him, letting him die.” Another sob escapes her and Bellamy pulls her in tighter, as if it would even be possible, but he knows that nothing he could possibly say would make it better right now.

They sit there for a long time, until Clarke has calmed down.

“I´m so cold, but I just don´t want to leave, can we just get back later?” Clarke asks with a sigh, her body hurting as if carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Whenever you´re ready Princess,” Bellamy answers, using the nickname as a friend rather than to put her down, and despite everything else that´s happened, Clarke actually feels content hearing his words and holding on to him.

The moment is short-lived though when she opens her eyes, and follows her arms, down to her hands and find out why she is so cold. With a quickness she didn´t think she possessed, she throws herself back, away from Bellamy, startling him.

“What´s wrong?” Panic in his eyes, probably from seeing the fear so evident in her blue eyes.

She doesn´t answer, but rather shouts a question in return instead. “How are you okay right now!?”

A moment of confusion before Bellamy understands, ”our skin was touching.”

“Yes, so how are you still conscious? Do you feel anything at all?” Panic lacing her voice, as if she´s still afraid that he is hurt, despite the evidence that says he is fine.

“I don´t feel any different Clarke, no energy loss, no nothing. You can relax, you didn´t hurt me,” he tries to calm her and extends a hand in her direction, but she flinch away even further, staring at the hand in front of her.

“I can´t risk this,” she simply says, and practically jumps up to leave, her eyes and entire body tensed up and filled with so much confusion and other feelings she can not place. So she does the easiest thing she can think of, running away, leaving Bellamy at loss for words in the grass next to the big tree.


	10. Going away

Kane is sitting in his office when Indra and Lincoln walks in, stress evident in their features.

“What´s the matter?”

”We have received word from home, another three kids has gone missing. This must come to an end Kane, we can´t protect anyone when we don´t know what we´re dealing with. You must find Jaha.” Indra urges.

”I know Indra, I really do, but I have tried again and again, I can´t locate him, he must be blocking me somehow. The best we can do is to keep preparing the children for whatever there is to come.” Kane says with a defeated look.

“That´s not all though, you have a visitor.” Lincoln says.

“A visitor? At this hour?”

”Yes, she claimed you are old friends, a Mrs. Griffin.” Kane freeze at Lincoln´s words, and his eyes shift to the door.

“How do you know Clarke´s mom Kane?” Indra wonders, not sure of what to believe of the Professor hiding things from her.

“Like she said, we know each other from way back,” he vaguely answers. “You can show her in.”

Indra and Lincoln reluctantly leave the room, casting worried looks over their shoulders as they send in Mrs Griffin.

Kane straighten up in his seat and motions for Abby to sit down opposite him. She looks just like he remembers, her calculating eyes and soft brown hair, so unlike Clarke´s blonde one.

“I guess you visiting is not only out of courtesy, but to be honest with you, I´m not sure if Clarke will want to see you,” Kane admits, waiting for her reaction.

A flicker of hurt can be seen in her eyes before she steels herself again with the hard and calculating look from before.

“I´m not here for Clarke, I´m actually here to talk to you Kane.”

Kane tries to decipher whatever there is that she shows in her eyes, but is unable to, just as he is unable to read her thoughts, something he never have been able to, and which is something he thinks her employer has helped her with.

“Well, start talking then, you know I can´t read your mind,” he says coldly.

“I´m sure you are aware of the threat we are all facing, something is coming, and we have reason to believe it´s Thelonius who is behind is, which I´m sure you are suspecting as well.” She says, reading his reactions, which he keeps to none.

“That is correct, but I am not entirely sure how that is any of your business or why you would come here to tell me.”

“It is my business since it is getting harder to cover up all these disappearances, and also since it has begun to be a security problem for the public, humans are being injured when mutants are captured, which very much makes it my business.”

“So you or your organization are not behind these captures? You have to understand me for asking, since getting rid of the mutants would simplify your work.”

“Believe it or not, but we are not murderers.”

Kane only looks at her, having seen into Clarke´s mind enough to know how the girl feels about her mother´s work and what she is capable.

“I guess we all have different opinions on what murder is. But that still doesn´t answer why you have come here.”

“I came to you because we don´t have another choice, we have powerful resources, but with this we are outmatched. We need your help to capture Thelonius and stop this before it starts something too big to stop. He is such a powerful mutant, and despite all our equipment, we are not sure we will be able to contain him and put him in his prison. And if the mutants he has captured somehow works for him, that is another obstacle, one that we need help with. Your help.”

“And why would I help you?”

“Because it´s in the best interest for you as well, your people are disappearing, so maybe it´s the best solution to work with your enemy this one time in order to stop the current threat.”

Kane ponders for a second or two.

“You are right that it is a problem we have to deal with, but I am not sure how. I have been unable to track him for the last few months, and I´m pretty sure that hasn´t changed during the last 24 hours.”

“That´s not what we need your help for, we know his current location, that is why I came to you at this hour, we don´t want to risk him moving before we get there. What we need your help with is your powers, together with as many as you can spare from your faculty. We intend to fly there immediately and bring him in, but like I said, we need reinforcements. So what do you say? Can we work together this one time?”

Kane already knows the answer, he will provide the help they need, he can´t say no to an opportunity to make mutants safe, and of course Abby knows this.

“Do you have transport?” He asks.

“We have a jet flying in that we be here in an hour, then we´ll take off, we don´t have any time to spare, we have a long way ahead of us.”

“I´ll have my people ready.” Kane replies, already creating a psychic connection to the teachers and students.


	11. The feelings

Octavia wakes up the next morning with a smile, after Bellamy went after Clarke the night before, she felt like blowing off some steam, so she went into the practice room and started practicing her fighting skills using her powers.

_She moved the different weapons around in the room, using them all in order against the target dolls.  When she had worked herself out and all the knives, arrows and spears she could find sat in the bullseye of the targets, she raised her last knife, and with a swift flick of her wrist, used her powers and sent it away towards the target. It should have been another bullseye if a blast of energy hadn´t knocked it out of the way from the side._

_Lincoln_ _came into the room, hardly showing any emotion at all._

_“What was that for?” Octavia asks, rather annoyed over have missed the last shot as well as a bit nervous over being alone with him._

_“When you are fighting, you won´t be able to have all your focus on just one thing, there will always be things to disturb you or hurt you, so you must learn how to be able to be so precise even at those times.” He explains._

_Octavia just smirks and without a second delay, a boxingbag flies across the room, nearly knocking Lincoln over if he hadn´t been so fast to dodge it._

_“So disturb me then,” she challenges._

_That was the start of a training session over an hour long where Lincoln constantly shot laser beam in different variations towards Octavia as well as the objects she controlled, while she tried to deflect them at the same time as trying to hit her targets._

_At the beginning she had difficulties only deflecting his attacks, nevermind actually trying to aim at her targets herself. But as they worked, and with the help from Lincoln, she finally learned how to use her power and separate it into one defensive use and an attacking one. It completely drained her though so once they were finished, she was more than happy to take a shower and then fall asleep._

And it was with that success in mind that she woke up, remembering Lincoln´s encouraging words and how it lifted her up.

But then she remembers Kane´s message, that almost all teachers were supposed to leave for a mission, which he of course didn´t explain more in detail. Either way, that would leave all the students alone with only Bellamy and Lincoln in charge. She snorts, Bellamy would love that, being in charge.

She gets up and starts getting dressed when there is a knock on her door, normally the students share their rooms in pairs of three of four, but both her and Clarke got rooms alone, and to be honest, she didn´t blame the Proffessor, not one bit. So whenever anyone of the others think of something to do, they always come by her and Clarke´s rooms to tell them, so she is expecting Jasper or Monty to be on the other side. But when she calls for them to come in, she is surprised to see Bellamy standing there.

“Hey big brother, what´s up?” She asks as she puts a sweater on.

He doesn´t answer, he just simply walks in and sits down on her bed, holding his head in his hands.

“Okay, I don´t need to read your mind to know that something is wrong, and I also don´t need to do that in order to know that something is scaring you. So please tell me Bell,” she says pleadingly, not used to seeing her brother in such a state.

“It´s Clarke, we talked yesterday.” He says short.

“I don´t see how that would be such a horrible thing.” She says quietly, not sure of what to make of his behaviour, but she sits down next to him and throws and arm around him.

“She scares me.” He confess with a low voice, still looking down on the floor.

“Well, I hate to break it to you Bellamy, but she scares a lot of people, and I don´t see any of them getting a mental break down over it.” She tries to joke.

Bellamy doesn´t answer, but the emotions he feels are so strong that Octavia can´t help but snap it up, along with few memories of his from the night before.

“You´re not scared of her or her powers, you´re scared of your feelings for her.” 


	12. The attack

All classes are dismissed due to the teachers being away, so the students just hang out and enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. Some play games in the gym while others just lounge in their common rooms, a bit bored since they were ordered to stay on campus until the Professor and everyone is back.

So the day goes by uneventfully, and when darkness comes and everyone heads to their rooms, Lincoln is relieved. Though he hasn´t heard anything from Kane or Indra, he hasn´t expected to either since they weren´t supposed to reach their coordinates until after midnight, hopefully taking Magneto by surprise.

He goes to bed after checking by at the security room, making sure all the alarms are on around the perimeter.

A floor down though, Clarke is dressed in sweatpants and a soft hoody while she makes her way to the kitchen to get some tea. She walks as quiet as she can through the corridors so to not wake anyone, and when she reach the corridor of the kitchen, she finally relax, just because she can´t sleep there´s no reason to keep anyone else up.

When she reach the door to the kitchen, she opens it but freeze. Bellamy is sitting on the counter, drinking some soda and reading a book. He looks up from behind his glasses, giving away a tight smile.

Clarke´s thinks about turning around, but Bellamy sees the movement. “I´m pretty sure the kitchen is big enough for both of us.”

Clarke doesn´t answer, she just walks in.

“Are there any soda left?”

“Yeah, in the cabinet in the corner.”

She walks to the corner and reach up and grabs a soda, then she walks over and sits down two chairs away from Bellamy, she can´t be too rude she thinks.

“So why are you still up?” Bellamy asks, putting away his book.

“The normal, nightmares. You?”

“Just too winded up to get some sleep.”

Clarke opens her soda, but then stops herself before taking it to her mouth.

“Could you?..” she asks tentatively and holds it out to Bellamy.

He just smiles, takes it and blows down through the cap, creating ice crystals on the inside of the bottle, instantly cooling it.

“Thanks.” She says with a small smile and takes the bottle back.

“No problem.”

They just sit in silence, unsure of what to say both of them.

“So, about yesterday,” Bellamy starts.

“Let´s just not talk about it.”

“Why not, we were able to touch Clarke, that´s a big deal considering your powers.”

“Maybe it´s not, I´ve avoided contact with anyone at all lately, so maybe it´s not just with you,” she says, trying to avoid the subject.

“Don´t you want to learn how to control you powers?” Bellamy asks, now getting a bit annoyed of Clarke´s unwillingness to listen to him. So he stands up and takes a step towards her.

She flinch back in her chair, but stays.

“Of course I want to, but not at the expense of hurting others.” She says after a while with a sad look, a tear escaping her eyes.

Bellamy´s heart hurts for the broken girl in front of him, and it scares him how much he feels that he have to protect her. But it´s not just that, she has something alluring about her that seems to drag him closer. Literally. Before he knows it, he is standing in front of her, and he turns the barstool she is sitting on so that she is facing him.

Hesitantly he leans forward, and he can see the panic in Clarke´s eyes, but that doesn´t stop him from raising his hand to her cheek, and slowly wipe the tear away, his senses on high alert, but the pain doesn´t come. Unwillingly he pulls his hand back, not wanting to push Clarke too much. He release a breath he wasn´t aware he was holding and gives Clarke a smile, and to his relief, she smiles back with wonder in her eyes, her shining blue eyes, which captivates Bellamy more than he care to admit.

The moment comes crashing down though when the voice of his beloved sister fills his thoughts. Panic. Anger. Fear. He can feel the emotions going through her as she starts the conversation.

_Where are you?_

_In the kitchen with Clarke. What is it?_

_Someone is coming, I can feel it. It´s bad._

She barely finish the warning before the high pitch noise of the school´s alarm goes off.

The only thing that registers in Bellamy´s mind is _“get the kids to the tunnels.”_ Before his link to Octavia is cut.

“We have to get the kids to the tunnels,” Clarke practically screams before throwing herself out of the stool, running towards the door, unaware of the conversation Bellamy just had with Octavia.

“Clarke, wait up!”

She halts for a second, long enough for him to catch up.

“I´ll take the third floor, you take the second, and let´s work our way from here and down to the east wing, so we know we aren´t missing anyone.” Adrenaline pumping through his veins faster than he would have thought possible.

Clarke just nods and prepares to set off again.

”Clarke, be careful!” He shouts after her, willing himself to go the other direction dispite the urge to run after her and make sure she stays safe.

He turns toward the left hallway and runs through it, a few students are already running down the stairs as he reach them and they all look at him with panic and fear in their eyes.

“Wrong way, you have to get to the tunnels!”

The window to his left explode and sends glass chards all over, but Bellamy is fast enough to create a field of ice, stopping any of it from hitting him or the students.

Through the window, two masked and armed men jumps in. They fire their guns, but once again Bellamy throws up a field of ice, blocking the darts they shot. He doesn´t give them time to react before he surges forward, throwing his body into one of them, which makes them end up on the floor. They are wearing full body armour and helmets, but Bellamy use his power to freeze his entire right arm before hitting down hard on the man´s helmet, crushing the helmet and knocking him out. The other man moves to hit him, but then one of the students make an incredible leap, kicking the attacker to the side, enabling Bellamy to send a hard blast of ice against him, pushing him into the wall so hard he also is knocked out.

Bellamy´s entire body is on high alert, but when he assure himself that they will stay down, he turns to the students, only to find one of the younger kids passed out from being hit by one of the darts he wasn´t fast enough to stop. He stands there frozen, until screams from the floor above pierce the hallways.

He runs the few steps up to the young boy and picks him up in his arms, running up the stairs with the other students and stops at a big painting at the beginning of the hallway on the next level.

“Push it!” He urges one of the kids who obey immediately, revealing a hidden passageway behind the painting.

Footsteps come from behind him, so he turns around, holding out his hand, preparing his power to protect them from what is coming. To his relief, it´s Lincoln, but when he see the girl in his arms, he can´t breathe.

“Is she?...”

“Just knocked out, she´ll be fine,” Lincoln assures.

Bellamy nods and then turns to one of the older kids and hands the little boy over to him.

“Go, get to the tunnels and the safe place!” He commands them, pushing them into the passageway.

“I´ll stay and help,” Lincoln says and moves to hand Octavia over to another boy, but Bellamy just shakes his head.

“Help them, and whoever else we get down there,” leaving no room for discussion as he push them through the hole behind the painting and then close it behind them. The next second a girl comes running through the wall to his right. Harper.

“Bellamy, we need help, we´re trapped in the locker rooms and we don´t know how to get out, there´s not enough time for me to get everyone out” She throws out.

He doesn´t even think. “Take me there.”

“It´s not just that we´re trapped, some of the attackers have powers as well, and we can´t hold them off much longer.” She pulls him by his hand and they start running, running towards the solid wall where she came from, and the next moment Bellamy feels his entire body shift as he follows through the wall.


	13. Meeting the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are getting some action here as well as some revelation of the enemy, but next chpter will be a bit more Bellarke!

Utter chaos is what could describe the school at the moment, people screaming, powers being used and destruction throughout. Murphy and three other kids are holding their ground in one of the hallways. Murphy is throwing balls of fire on the walls and floor to keep the attackers back, but they have one mutant among them who keeps putting out his fires with water.

Clarke sneaks through the adjacent hallway, hearing the fight happening, so she walks as slow as she can around the corner and sees the back of two invaders crouching behind some bookshelves, and through the fire and smoke she can see Murphy throwing his fire, but she can see the exhaustion on his face, and she knows he won´t be able to hold t up much longer, and from the looks of it, the three other kids doesn´t have any powers to use for this kind of fight.

She takes a deep breath, and then she lounges forward, kicking the left person into the wall, falling unconscious on the floor. The mutant turns towards her, just as he has drowned the last flames. Without thinking, she takes the last step up to him, and just as she can see him gathering him power to use against her, she puts both of her hands on either side of his face.

The result is immediate, his entire body tense up and the fight leaves him completely, and he is only still standing because of the grip Clarke has on him. Everything else disappears, it´s only Clarke and the man in front of her that exists, and the power she can feel filling her body at every ounce of energy she takes from him. The energy that she feels is growing weaker and weaker by the second, draining him of his life. She knows she should stop, but the feeling of power and life makes her continue. But then someone is shaking her and screaming her name. It takes her back to reality, and she realize what she is doing. She practically throws herself back, landing heavy on the floor as the man in front of her collapse.

The man is worringly pale and Clarke sees the fear in Murphy´s eyes when he leans down to check the man´s pulse.

“Is he…?” Clarke choke on the words.

“He´s still alive, barely, but alive.”

Something blows up a few corridors away, and one of the younger kids starts crying.

“Clarke, we have to get going, we have to get to the tunnels.” Murphy says, and Clarke can´t help but notice the tension in his body, not from fear of the attackers, but rather fear of her.

“You guys go ahead, just go down this hallway and turn to the right and you´ll find one of the hidden passages. I´m gonna see if there´s someone else left to help.” Clarke says with a determined voice, wanting to get away from the hunted look on Murphy´s face.

Another explosion rattles the building, and Clarke sees the hesitation in Murphy´s eyes.

“I said go!” She commands and stand up, not giving Murphy and the other kids a second glance before heading the opposite direction to what they are going.

….

Miller, Raven, Jasper and Monty are holding their ground in one of the locker rooms with around ten younger students when Bellamy walks through one of the walls with Harper. The intruders are shooting at them through the door they blasted away, but they have cover from lockers they have pushed down to create a wall between them.

“Bellamy, it´s good to see you,” Raven breathes out when she sees him.

Bellamy surveys the room, the younger kids are huddled together as far back as they can come. Raven is standing in front of them a bit forward, shooting at the door with her gun.

Miller pushes his body to create the stone like spears that form through his hands, and throws them one by one at the door as soon as he sees one of the intruders. Monty does the same but with his electromagnetic blasts. The only one who isn´t doing anything, but rather just stands and watch with scared eyes is Jasper.

“Jasper, can´t you get these people out of here?” He asks directly.

“I can´t I don´t know what´s wrong, I´m sorry!” Jasper apologize, stress in his voice.

Bellamy thinks quickly, trying to figure out a way to get all the kids out.

“Harper, just two walls that way is one of the hidden passages, right?” Bellamy asks and points to the right.

“Yes, why?”

”Monty, would you be able to blast through those walls if I can hold them off for a few minutes?” He shouts over the gunshots and blasts from both Monty and Miller.

“I doubt it, my pulses doesn´t affect concrete the slightest!” he yells back.

“Damn it,” he mutters under his breath.

More men are coming closer to the door, but Bellamy is stuck thinking about an escape plan.

“Bellamy we need help over here!” Raven shouts. When she shouts, she turns her head slightly and miss the shooter who aims at her. The next second she is overwhelmed with pain as a bullet pierce through her clothes and into her back, making her collapse on the floor.

“Raven!” Bellamy throws himself forward, grabbing her and pulling her behind cover.

She screams from the pain as he moves her, and he is terrified over the agony he hears in her voice.

“Harper, keep pressure on the wound!”

Harper sits down next to Raven and press her hands on the wound, only hesitating when Raven lets out another scream of pain.

Bellamy stands up and runs to the wall next to where Monty and Miller are standing, next he puts both his hand flat on the surface, closing his eyes and focus on the power within him, the power he needs to keep all of them safe.

The ice spreads faster than he has ever been able to before, and within seconds, the entire door and surrounding feet are completely covered with ice, thick and solid. Even though the shooters on the other side keeps shooting, it only leaves small dents on the ice, which is kept firmly in place and strong by new ice, created by Bellamy every moment a new bullet hits it.

“Monty, I need help!” Harper cries.

Bellamy throws a glance back and sees Raven twisting and shaking in pain. Monty runs up to her, but he doesn´t know what to do, sure he followed Nyko around from time to time, but that was nothing compared to what Raven needs help with.

“The bullet hit her straight in her back, so she shouldn´t be moving, that will increase the risk for causing serious damage.” Monty mumbles to himself.

“I can´t hold her still,” Harper chokes, hating the feeling of not being able to help her friend.

Monty purse his lips together, decision made. He leans forward and takes Raven´s head in his hands, holding hard to keep her in place.

“What are you doing?!”

”I´m trying to keep her from harming herself,” and with those words, Monty makes a little push with his hands, creating a blast through Raven´s head. Instantly knocking her out, and by that also stopping her from moving.

“What did you do?” Harper spits out.

”I knocked her out, she´s basically a machine with that power of hers, and an electromagnetic pulse usually turns those things off, so that´s what I did.” Monty explains with no emotion in his voice, trying to talk himself into accepting what he just did.

“She´s not a freaking machine Monty, what if she never wakes up?”

“I had to do it, she was hurting herself.”

“Better that she hurt herself and was alive than you putting her down for good.”

That sparks something in Monty, and Bellamy is taken back by the raw emotion that practically radiates off of the young boy who normally were so calm and shy.

“I´m saving her, trust me Harper, so please just shut up and keep pressure on her wound if you want her to live.” He says with a hard voice, enough to keep Harper quiet.

Silence fills the room after the argument, and that’s when they realize the shooting has stopped. Long seconds drag by as they look to the wall of ice separating them from the hallway.

“Do you think you scared them off?” One of the young students, a boy with shining yellow eyes asks.

“I doubt it,” Bellamy replies, but can´t stop himself from silently wishing it to be true.

“I think we should stay here until the Professor comes back. We don´t know what´s out there, and I´d rather stay here, relatively safe, than going out there and risking running into them again. We can´t protect all the kids if we are caught in the open,” Miller says with a low voice, strategizing and looking to Bellamy for input.

Bellamy isn´t sure what to do, but like Miller said, he doesn´t want to risk all the kids in there by taking down his wall just yet, so after stalking around in the room for a few minutes, ears straining to catch the slightest noise from outside, he stops.

“You´re right, we should stay here, depending on how it went, the Professor and the teachers should be on their way back soon, I´m sure the alarm somehow alerted them wherever they are. So get comfortable, we might spend a few hours here.”

….

Outside of the school a helicopter is loading up, and numerous men carry children in their arms and put them in cages inside of the helicopter.

One man is standing and carefully monitors everything, and when all the children are carried on board, another man walks up to him.

“We have eleven kids in there, just as Wallace requested. We could go back in for more, I´m sure we can find more of them somewhere.”

“Don´t overstep your orders Dax, he requested us to bring eleven kids, and that´s what we will do. He has some special plan for these ones. Are all our men accounted for?”

“No, we are missing six of them, two mutants and four mercenaries.”

“Good job for a bunch of kids. The men know what to do when they wake up, we´ll come for them in the end. So let´s go, we have to be far away from here before all of them returns. Fisher, bring that kid out to one of the cars,” he says and points to the closest cage, a kid with dark brown hair and long arms and legs. A man follows his command straight away and practically throws the kid in the back of one of the rovers standing a bit to the side from the helicopter.

 “Well, Angel,” the man in charge says, emphasizing Dax´s mutant name with respect, “follow the chopter, I´ll go with the rovers and we´ll meet back at the compound.”

Dax nods, and then as the helicopter starts, he rolls his shoulders and flex his arms, at the same time stretching out long and powerful wings from his back. The chopter takes off from the ground and Angel follows shortly after, throwing himself into the air.

The man in charge walks over to one of the rovers and sit down in the driver´s seat. The caravan of four cars take off, the other three full with men, while he has the kid in the back and a quiet man next to him. They drive in silence for about an hour, pressing the speed of the vehicles to get away from the school as fast as possible.

“You can stop here, the other cars know they should keep going.” The man in the passenger seat says.

The driver pulls over and kills the engine.

“I still don´t think you should have come with us, you are still weak, and even though they are only kids, some of them have great powers which could have hurt you.”

“I know, and that´s the exact reason I did come, and this was our opportunity with the Professor and most of the teachers away” The passenger says and steps out of the vehicle. Using telekinesis, he opens the back door and pulls the teenager to the ground by simply twisting his hand.

The teenager wakes up from the hard hit, and is met by a man with a strong face and brown hair. His entire look seems threatening, so he does the one thing he always does when there´s danger, he forces his power to surface and is completely surrounded by fire the next second. The man in front of him barely blinks before raising his hands towards him, easily suffocating the fire and preventing him from creating more.

Fear spreads through his body at being so defenceless, and the man seems to notice it.

“Don´t worry, I won´t hurt you as long as you answer some of my questions.”

The teenager thinks about it, but being the survivor he is, the choice is easy. The man sees the acceptance in his eyes and nods in approval.

“Good, now if you please just focus on the people on your school, focus on their powers and what you have seen them all do. Are you ready?”

The teenager nods, not sure of what to expect, but willing to do whatever to stay alive. The man leans forward and takes his head in his hands, his eyes turning black. Pain sears through the teenagers body and he is thrown back into the side of the car when the man release the hold of his head.

“What the hell?!” Hi entire back hurts, bu the is more focused on trying to see a way of escaping. But the two men stand in his way, and seen to the pain he just experienced, he does not want to get on their wrong foot.

”I do apologize young child, that´s the unfortunate sideeffect of me being able to share your projections. And I must say that I am more than happy about what you have shown me. This changes everything.” The man is more than surprised, and that in a positive way. He gives away a wicked smile. “There´s someone I want in your school, the girl with powers over death, and you will bring her to me.”


	14. Meet Wanheda

Clarke

She is walking through the hallways, searching for any students that might have been left behind. Something inside of her is pulling at her, making her feel like a stranger in her own body. She´s almost gone through the entire school when she hears the Professors voice in her head.

_“I know what happened, and I´m sorry that we left you here unprotected, that was my job and I failed. I can´t say how sorry I am over that. But we are back now, so please head to the training room, unless you are seriously hurt, then stay where you are and I will have Nyko find you.”_

Relief floods her mind at having them back, but not all is well.

_“Professor, they got away with a helicopter full of kids, that was about an hour ago.”_

_“I know Clarke, and we will find them, but first we have to make sure you who are still here are safe.”_

Clarke doesn´t respond, instead she simply starts walking toward the training room.  The destruction she walks through on her way there makes her sad, she find a place where she wouldn´t have to hide, only to find it completely destroyed so shortly after. Being so far from the training room, it is already filled with kids when she gets there.

She scans the room, and without thinking about it, she frowns at the thought of the people not there. That strange feeling inside of her slowly shifts into worry and panic when someone taps on her shoulder.

“He´s not here yet, but don´t worry, he´s with Raven, she got hurt pretty bad.” Octavia says with a calm voice and a knowing look.

“I didn´t…” But some calm comes over her at the reassurance that Bellamy is fine.

Octavia gives her a pointed look that shuts her up.

“How´s Raven? How bad is it?” Panic again at the realization of her friend being hurt.

”They don´t know, a bullet hit her close to her spine. Your mom and Nyko are with her now in the med bay.”

“My mom?” She can´t believe her ears.

“Yeah, apparently she was the one who brought Kane the intel they wanted about Magneto, so I guess she was with them all the time.”

Clarke grows quiet, she doesn´t know what to make of her mom being there, much less her staying to actually help. But her thoughts goes blank when she sees a mop of curly dark hair enter the training room.

The feeling in her body shifts. Relief, calm, happiness, and more? She just stands there, unable to move as Bellamy makes his way through the groups of students over to her and Octavia. He smiles and give Octavia a long hug. But when he release her, Clarke can´t hold back, so she practically throws her arms around him, holding him as tight as she possibly can.

The feelings inside her well up again, but she doesn´t miss Bellamy slightly holding back before breathing out and hugging her back. She shouldn´t feel this way, but her body is reacting on its own, and she can´t argue with the fact that she is happy to be in his arms.

”Well that´s not something I expected to ever see, or am I wrong?” Octavia snickers from the side.

Clarke shoves Bellamy away as fast as she can, as to make a point of not having hugged him at all when she sees the teasing smile on Octavia´s face.

“Anyways, I need to talk to you Clarke,” Octavia says, suddenly all serious as if she just remembered something.

Bellamy gives her a questioning look.

“Don´t worry Bell, I´ll bring your princess back in one piece,” she says and drags a reluctant Clarke with her.

They walk out of the training room, and before Clarke knows it, they arrive at the Proffessor´s study.

“What are we doing here O?”

Octavia doesn´t respond, but rather opens the door and sits down in one of the chairs, waiting for Clarke to do the same. Her lack of energy makes her sit down in the other chair next to Octavia, and about a minute of silence goes by before the door opens and Kane walks in.

“Octavia. Clarke.” He greets and sits down opposite to them behind his desk.

“What´s going on Professor? What happened when you were away, and why is my mom here?” Clarke asks, all too impatient to wait for answers any longer.

“Your mom brought us the intel we wanted on Magneto´s whereabouts, unfortunately we were too late and he were able to relocate. We were however able to get some information from one of the mutants they left behind in their hurry to flee.” A long pause follows.

“And what did you find out?” Clarke demands.

”That your father was right all along, an ancient mutant has been reborn. His name is Apocalypse. He is gathering the mutants willing to follow him and lay waste to the world, and then he has promised them to rebuild it only for them. He has so many followers, mutants with all kinds of powers. And he is trying to gain more. Since he has just been reborn, he is still weak, so he surrounds himself with four of his strongest mutants, always watching his back and protecting him. But he is still looking to find the advantage he needs to completely wipe out the human race and whichever mutant stands in his way. Once he finds that advantage and regains all his power, we will be without hope.” He says with a defeated look.

“I know about him, convenient name seeing as he will destroy the world, but that still doesn´t explain my mother´s presence or why you called me here.” Clarke says with a cold voice, trying not to think about their upcoming doom.

“Your mother realized her mistake, and she together with her agency is trying to bring this threat down, helping us and supporting us. And I called you here because I believe your father might have mentioned something about Apocalypse, some information that might help us take him down.” Kane says with a hopeful look.

“Well, I don´t, my dad didn´t tell me much apart from the stories about him, stories you already know.”

“Don´t be so sure Clarke, Octavia, please tell her about your dream.”

Clarke shifts her gaze to Octavia.

”I saw you when I was unconscious, you were walking down a line of trees, down to a small lake. All around you were spirits, I don´t know who they were, but they were all looking up to you, whispering their gratitude and admiration, calling you their saviour.” A short break before she swallows deeply and closing her eyes as if she sees the dream in front of her again. “They called you Wanheda, I think it means saviour, or bringer of peace if I am to guess from their behaviour.”

Clarke just looks at her with a furrowed brow.

“So you believe I will know how to bring Apocalypse down just from a dream Octavia had where spirits, probably belonging to dead people might have suggested that I saved them?”

Clarke seems to think about it for a few seconds, her features softening a little.

“I really would want to help, but I don´t remember anything that might help us with defeating him. And I doubt I am the one to help you. I´m not a saviour, I hurt people, everyone I care about gets hurt, no matter what I do. And do you know the worst part of it, when I took down one of the men who were in the attack, all I could focus o was how good and powerful I felt. I felt strong and alive, and I enjoyed watching the life drain from his body and enter my own.” She can see the pained looks both Octavia and Kane gives her. “Yeah, so you see, I´m not a saviour, you´re gonna have to try to find another way.”

Suddenly pain takes her over, her entire body hurts, down to her very core, so she drops to the ground, screaming out in agony.

“Octavia, that´s enough.” Kane commands with an angry voice. The pain disappears, and Clarke looks up just in time to see the fire vanish from Octavia´s eyes, her powers going to rest.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She screams.

“How can you just give up without even trying? Everyone looks up to you here, and you just give up as soon as it gets hard!” Anger radiating off of Octavia.

“I never asked anyone to look up to me, I never wanted to be seen as a leader!”

“You really are weak Clarke, just like my brother said, you just care about yourself.”

Clarke breaks apart piece by piece as she hears those words, but she is past the point of showing vulnerability, so she braze herself and puts on a mask without emotion and walks out of the room without so much as a word.

Neither Kane nor Octavia follows her, and for that she is glad, because she is not sure if she could keep herself from hurting someone right now. And as she lets her feet take her wherever they want, she remembers a book from a long time ago. The descriptions within together with Octavia´s vision makes her come to a realization. A realization so defeating that she stops dead in her tracks. The spirits, were spirits of the dead, and they didn´t call her their saviour. She guess she already knew considering her history, but finally accepting it is something else entirely. She close her eyes and feels her body slowing down, as if it finally finds itself at peace. And all alone, she whispers out the truth about herself, ”I am Wanheda, Commander of death.”


	15. Back at the oak tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Bellarke, and finally some real progress with the plot. Enjoy! And don´t forget I love getting feedback, kudos and comments!

Clarke finds herself sitting at the big oak tree where she had her talk with Bellamy not long ago. Tears are slowly falling down her cheeks, and she feels completely lost in this world. All of her feelings, no matter if they´re happy, sad, excited or angry are all over the place, mixing with each other, keeping her mind in chaos.

Her body seems to react before she even hears a noise, getting all worked up.

“Let me guess, Kane sent you.” She sighs, not bothering to wipe her tears away before Bellamy sits down next to her.

“No one sent me, but I heard what happened, and I thought I could find you here.”

“So you´ve come to lecture me as well,” not a question but rather a statement. “But let me tell you first then, I can´t do anything more, if I could, I would. But they expect something of me that I can´t give. We should try to find a solution to this, a real solution, not put our trust in a crazy vision your sister had.”

“I actually came to apologize for how that sister treated you. She is quite hot headed, and she doesn´t have her powers under control, even here with Kane´s help there is still a risk she could snap, and her power is so great I don´t know what would happen then. Anyhow, that´s not a good enough reason for her to treat you like she did, so I do apologize, I thought I raised her better.”

Clarke hears the truthfulness in his voice, so she softens a bit.

“She is right though, I´m the one who should know how to end this, but I don´t, and that makes me feel so useless.”

“It´s not your fault that this Apocalypse has risen from the dead. And Kane and Octavia shouldn´t put pressure on you, they are both just grasping at whatever solution there might be.”

They both fall quiet.

”Do you know how Raven´s doing?” Clarke finally asks.

“Your mom said she is paralyzed from the waist down, hopefully she´ll be able to regain the feeling in her legs, but your mom wasn´t sure to what extent, only time will tell.”

“Poor Raven, this shouldn’t be happening if I only would have listened to my dad and gotten help with this problem before it arrived.”

“You can´t blame yourself for that, if you would have tried anything, you would have ended up the same way as your dad. At least now you have the chance to help us fight when the time comes.”

Clarke just stares ahead, not willing to accept the truth in the words Bellamy tell.

“Hey, Clarke, look at me.” He says, and without hesitation, he puts his hand under her chin and lift her face up so she looks at him. His lips curve into a smile as he touches her without being hurt.

“How is this happening Bellamy?” her voice uncertain and weak.

“I don´t know, but I need you to listen to me. We will figure out a way to fix this, we are both survivors, and we will help the Professor and whoever we can to stop Apocalypse.” He says, slowly dragging his thumb over her cheek, wiping away her tears.

“I´m scared Bellamy, for everything, for this,” she says and pulls back slightly so she can gesture between them, “for what everyone think of me, and for the destruction my dad told me that Apocalypse will bring. He will destroy this world if we don´t stop him Bellamy.”

“Together we can do it, Clarke, I believe in us.”

“But why? We hate each other,” Clarke says and turns her head away again.

“I know you don´t still believe that, you must have felt it too, we´ve changed. I feel my entire body come alive when I am with you or think of you. I become stronger, like my powers grow in your presence. And you not hurting me when we touch, you know it means something. You can´t tell me it doesn´t,” there´s a vulnerability in his voice, and a conviction that makes Clarke look up at him.

She looks at him, and sees the wonder and question there.

“I can´t tell you that.” She finally admits with a sigh.

“Then stop fighting it,” he says.

Clarke´s world slows down as he leans closer and close the distance between them. His soft lips are on hers the next second, they´re tentative as if asking if it is okay. She doesn´t get the time to think about how bad of an idea it is before her body takes charge and takes initiative, deepening the kiss. But too soon, Bellamy pulls back, feeling the need to see that Clarke is just as fine as her lips convey, and to reassure himself that he is not dreaming.

Clarke practically beams at him, and when she breathes out, frozen air comes from her mouth, creating a cloud of frozen air in front of her. Bellamy is breathing heavily and watches her with hooded eyes. He leans forward again and puts his hands on her waist and pulls her towards him. Clarke finds herself straddling his lap, feeling his muscled body against her own.

She grinds down on him and a moan escapes him as he close his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her small body on top of his. He opens his eyes and finds her looking at him, lust in her eyes. She bites her lip, breaking down the last of Bellamy´s restrain. He captures her lips with his, demanding entry with his tongue, and he is all too pleased when she grants it to him.

With deliberate moves, she grinds down on him, effectively pushing her boobs into his chest at the same time. Bellamy twists his hands in her hair, trying so desperately to pull her closer. Their teeth clash in their frenzy, but Bellamy couldn´t care less, his entire body is on fire. Until it isn´t.

A weird feeling surges through his body, and he feels his throat pull together. His muscles feel weak, and with a pulse he feels his energy drain as pain ripples through his body. His body reacts in self-defence, and with all his remaining strength, he push Clarke back, pushing her off his lap and onto the ground.

Surprise. Rejection. Hurt. Those are what he can see on her face, but only a few seconds later she is able to take in the scene in front of him and come to the conclusion. Tears are already forming and she shakes her head as she stands up.

“I´m so sorry Bell, I never should have done it. I-I-I have to go.” She cries and stumbles to her feet, setting off into a run, leaving a too weak Bellamy behind her for him to be able to go after her.

…

She cries frantically as she runs through the school campus, not sure where her feet are taking her when she suddenly slams into a body, landing on the ground.

“Hey, watch it Clarke!”

“I´m sorry, I didn´t see you Murphy.” She apologize and moves to stand.

He seems to take in her look before speaking.

“What happened Clarke? Why are you running around here crying your eyes out?” He says with a harsh voice.

With everything that happened, she can´t hold back the stream of words that fall out of her mouth, about Octavia and Kane, the man she almost killed, Bellamy…She doesn´t know what to expect once she finish, but for him to snort at her was not it at least, so she stares at him with wide eyes as he gets off the ground.

Murpy looks at her, slightly hesitating, but when he feels the small ache of the pain he felt only a few hours earlier, the decision is easy, sacrifice her to survive and find a place in the new world this Apocalypse is building. He will carry out his mission, he wasn´t sure before, but now when he sees Clarke in this state, he sees his opportunity of leading her away without having anyone near her. So he frowns at her and uses his most judging and straight voice when he starts talking.

“Haven´t you understood it yet Clarke, you´re dangerous. And not just that, you enjoy it, and no matter how hard you try, you will eventually kill someone, maybe because you want to or because of an accident. But so you really want to risk that person being someone you care about. Wouldn´t it just be easier to leave and keep everyone safe?”

Clarke takes a step back, fear over the truth he tells in shows in her features. But she isn´t convinced, and Murphy can see her hesitation.

“What if you had killed Bellamy tonight? Could you have lived through that guilt? And the accusations and hate it from bring from Octavia and everyone else?” He smiles to himself, happy when he practically sees Clarke´s resolution crumble within.

Clarke knows the answer to all of his questions, and that makes the decision so much easier. Maybe she can´t save the world, but at least she can save the people she pose a danger to. A last tear slides down her cheek as she makes up her mind.

“But where should I go, wherever I go I´ll be a danger to people.” A plea of help from someone giving up.

”Don´t worry Clarke, I know a place where both you and everyone around will be safe.”

Blinded by the heaviness of the decision made and the knowledge of what she is leaving behind, she accepts his lies without question. So she nods, and when he starts walking, she follows him, towards the unknown with nothing to lose.

….

Tristan catches a glimpse of Apocalypse smiling and at the surprise, he just stares at him. When Apocalypse finds him doing that, he just keeps smiling, like it isn´t anything unusual apart from the fact that no one has never seen him do it before.

“We have a guest coming,” he explains and gives away the most wicked smile Tristan has ever seen.


	16. Taken to the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, hope you enjoy it!

“Clarke, stop! It´s fine.” Bellamy tries shouting after Clarke, but she just continues to run away. The energy is leaving his body, and he falls unconscious as he sees her blonde hair disappear through the darkness.

…

“Bell, wake up! Come on big brother, wake up dammit!”

Bellamy feels his body waking up when Octavia shakes him, and he can see the sun on his face. Slowly he opens his eyes and is met by the three sets of eyes looking down at him. Octavia, Kane and a woman who must be Clarke´s mom.

“Where´s Clarke? I have to talk to her.” He says, needing to see her and proving to her that everything is alright.

“Her things are gone Bell, and the Professor can´t locate her.”

“She can´t have left. She..she can´t have gotten far, if I can get after her I can find her.” Desperation in his voice.

“I can´t locate her Bellamy, and the only time that has happened before is when I have tried to find Magneto.” Kane explains, waiting for his reaction. Abby just stands there, cold eyes, but even in Bellamy´s panicked state, he can see the pain and fear in there.

“So you´re telling me that she left to join Apocalypse,” he states.

“We don´t know that, but we know that Apocalypse have her at least, which means she is in danger” Abby defends, showing a piece of her caring over Clarke.

“Then we´ll have to save her!”

“Like they said, we can´t find her, and even if we could, we have no way of getting her out of there.” Octavia says.

“She is right, seen to how many mutants they have abducted these last months, we have to assume some of them have joined them, and with all that power in his lines, we wouldn´t be able to do much, we would lose more than we could save. We need a plan to stop Apocalypse, and that has to be our focus.” Kane says.

“So we will just sacrifice her for the greater good then.” He stands up and waves his hands around. “She is your daughter, don´t you care whether she dies or not?” He says with an accusatory voice to Abby.

“Of course I care, I will do whatever I can to save her, it´s what I always have done. Everything I´ve done is to keep her safe. And I know she´ll survive this, she´s a survivor. And when she survive, I prefer the world to be free of Apocalypse so she´ll have the possibility to actually live free and not under a mutant who believes himself to be God.” She lash out.

“Oh, so killing her dad, your husband, was also to keep her safe? Or work to undermine her kind in the world, is that to keep her safe?”

“If the world found out mutants exists, the governments would demand them all to register. And what do you think the world would do to a girl who could kill people by simply touching them? She would have been put in isolation, be seen as a weapon. That´s not a life I wanted for her. And I do regret some of my choices, of course I do, but they were all for her.” Her voice almost cracking, and Bellamy can´t do else than to believe her. No matter if he wouldn´t have acted the way she did, he still understood why she did like she did, she protected Clarke in the ways she thought she could, just like he tried to protect Octavia in his own ways.

But her words only makes the pain in his chest more evident, and there is nothing he can do about it.

“We can´t lose her. I…I can´t lose her.” He chokes out.

Octavia pulls him into a hug. “It´s okay Bell, we´ll get her back. We will find a way to kill this Apocalypse guy, and she´ll be there to see you save the day.” She tries to console him.

“Until we figure out a plan, we all need to be prepared. Not just us, but the younger kids need to get ready as well. We need plans for whatever there is to come, and we need to figure out a way to keep as many as we can safe, at the same time as using the people we need in order to make it. Call a meeting with the teachers to start with Kane, I´m tired of being taken by surprise, next time we will be ready.” Abby says with a determined voice, and Bellamy can only hope that the determination will help him get Clarke back.

....

“Murphy, where are we going? We´ve been walking on this road for hours. My feet hurt and I need to rest.” Clarke complains.

”Don´t worry Clarke, we´re going somewehere good. Just a little bit longer.”

Clarke I too tired to argue, so she just continues to walk after him, trying to keep her mind from wondering, keeping images of dark, curly hair and a freckled smile away.

“You know, it´s a lot easier to just live the way nature intended.” Murphy says in a casual voice.

“And what´s that supposed to mean, that you´re gonna take me out in the woods so we can live like savages the rest of our lives?” Clarke snorts.

“No, I mean like nature intended with our powers. Haven´t you ever wondered why we were given the powers we have? There must be a reason to why we were gifted them in the first place.”

“I wouldn´t really use the word gifted with. It´s easy for you to say, you´re not risking hurting anyone who gets close to you.”

Murphy fall deadly silent for a while, before he starts speaking with a grave voice.

“I grew up in a poor neighbourhood full of gangs. When I was little, I fell ill, I was dying and my family couldn´t afford the medicine I needed. So my dad made a deal with one of the gangs, he were to do something for them and they would give him the money we needed. It was a lot of money, and of course what they had him do would be dangerous enough to earn that kind of money. Dangerous enough to make him crashing through the door one night, yelling for my mom and me to follow him. Another gang was after him or whatever he had done, so we had to get out of there. We didn´t get pass our driveway before a car pulled up and three men stepped out. They shot my dad at sight, not caring about his pleas.” He pause and Clarke has to lengthen her steps to be able to follow him as he has picked up his pace.

“I didn´t know what to do, my rage were making me see red, literally. My anger woke my powers, and I burned the men alive. No one knew what happened, since my fire didn´t leave anything left to see. My mom killed herself shortly after, losing her mind when my dad died and she saw what I could do. So the gang took me in, using my power to hurt people. I couldn´t control it at first, but I felt so much stronger than I had before, my illness was gone the next day and I tried to get the anger out of me. They didn´t care about helping me though, only one girl, a daughter to one of the leaders befriended me, trying to help me understand my power, her name was Emori. When we grew older we had a huge fight, and I lost control, I almost burned her hand and most of her arm off. She was the first to care for me for years, and I hurt her. I left within the hour, not daring to stay to meet the wrath of her family and their gang. So you see Clarke, you´re not alone, and it´s not our fault whatever we accidentally do. We need people to help us learn and use our powers, not being blamed for having it.”

“Even though it is accidents, it´s still our faults.”

“Maybe, or maybe it´s the powers themselves acting out. Acting out the way nature intended them to.”

“I don´t care what nature wants of me then, I will never be okay with hurting people.”

“Sometimes we must do things in order to create something better for the future,” Murphy says and comes to an abrupt stop where the road divides into two.

“What are you talking about Murphy, you´re not making any sense.” Clarke says, starting to wonder what Murphy has planned, and feeling unsafe with his off behaviour.

“You´ll find out soon,” he says, and as he does, a jeep comes into view.

Clarke´s pulse is beating fast, and her body and mind are fighting about whether to stay or run. Murphy sees her distressed state, and his eyes softens.

“Clarke, it´s okay. I told you I would bring you somewhere safe.” He says and nods at her as the car pulls up next to them.

Clarke just stares at him, unsure about what to do, trust him or run for her life.

“You´ve tried running before Clarke, let´s try it this way this time,” Murphy says encouraging, gesturing for her to get into the back seat as he jumps into the front seat.

Clarke´s debating over what to do, but finally she decides to go with Murphy, like he said before, she tried running, and that ended up with her being captured. How much worse could this option be? So she jumps into the jeep, which locks the doors and drives off immediately. The light is on and Clarke is met by a face of all angles and hard eyes. Eyes full of knowledge and calculation. The man gives her a small smile.  

“My name I Dante. What´s your name young friend?”

“I´m Clarke, Clarke Griffin,” she says quietly, feeling so small in his powerful presence.

Dante leans forward and looks her straight in her eyes. “What´s you real name Clarke?”

Clarke´s breath catch in her throat, and she realize that this man knows more than he tells, so instead of just telling him, she decides to show him. At least that would give her the upperhand if he tried anything. So she bends her head down, pulling off her thin glove covering her right hand and place it on Dante´s arm closest to her. He immediately lose his capability of breathing, and he can feel his mutant powers and life force drain from his very core, but just for a second before Clarke pulls back. She looks down at her hand which seems to be shining with a bluish light. “My name is Wanheda,” she says and snaps her hand shut, killing the light and evidence of the power she drew from him. Dante almost looks surprised for a moment as he catch the questioning look of the driver from the rear-view mirror. They know the language her name hails from, for they were some of the last who spoke it. So he continue for her, weakened from her touch, he whispers with a finality in his voice “Commander of death”.


	17. The quest of Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is taking some major steps right about now, and the final battle is quickly approaching. So please comment, leave kudos and review, always fun to incorporate other idea into the story. Enjoy!

The jeep drives up on a road and continues to drive upwards for probably a mile or two before it pulls up to an iron gate which opens with a screeching noise. They stop in front of a big box like kind of building, and then Dante turns towards Clarke.

“Welcome to Mount Weather.” He says with a polite smile and steps out of the car.

Clarke follows, and when she steps down outside she is met by the sight of four mutants, all dressed in black leather from head to toe in various shapes in order to accommodate their powers she assume. The young man to the left can´t be much older than her, and he flashes her a devlish grin, so different from what she would expected seen to the wings on his back. The second is a large man with dark long hair and an impressive build. The third is a girl, with dark makeup around her eyes and a sword strapped to her back. Her eyes are ice cold, and when she measure her up Clarke can´t help but shudder from the coldness she is sending out. And then the fourth man, she recognize him, he actually used to work with her dad for a while before he disappeared from the country a few years back. That is when her heart literally stops, and she looks around to Dante with a terrified look.

“I guess you have finally figured out where you are now Clarke, I assume you recognize Magneto.”

“Well, I knew him by another name back then,” she says coldly, trying desperately to look around and find a way out.

“Thelonius Jaha died together with his family in Poland.”

“I´m sorry to hear about your family, I really am, but that´s not a good enough reason to join him,” she accuse.

“But it is Clarke, you just haven´t understood it yet. My family died because people feared me, feared what I can do. It´s the same with you, either you will hurt the people you love, or someone else will because they are afraid of you. We can offer you a way to save all of us from that fate. Without anyone to fear or hurt us, all of us will be safe, it will be a better world.”

“We?” she snorts.

”Ah, yes. I think it´s time for us to introduce ourselves.” Dante says and gestures to the first young man.  “This is Dax, Tristan, Lexa and Thelonius, but here among their own kind, their real names are Angel, Bishop, Psylocke and of course then Magneto. They are my friends, and together we will create a better world. Bishop shares the memories from my past, and he can tell you that it is the right choice to follow me. Centuries ago, people did, and we had peace and prosperity for decades, until a group committed treason and ended that peace.”

“The right choice to kill all these people, just so that your handful of “friends” can rule with you as their God in your so called peace? Sorry, but I´m not prepared to believe that killing so many people in favour of so few could ever be the right choice.” She takes a break, she has tried finding a way to escape, but wherever she looks there are mutants watching, and even though she could get past them, she would never be able to get out of the perimeter without getting someone to open the gate, so she tries her last resort. “Thelonius, I know you are better than this, I know you, and the man I know could never kill so many people.”

A vicious smile appears on Dante´s face.

“Oh but my child, you see he will not be killing anyone.” He says and takes a step towards her.

“What do you mean? That´s your plan.” She asks, confused.

”I´m telling you, neither of them will have to kill anyone, unless of course some of the mutants try to oppose us, then I´m sure there might be some casualties. But otherwise, you will be the one helping me to rid the world of the unwanted. Your power is a great gift, and I have searched for someone like you for a long time. It is not a coincidence that your name means Commander of Death in my language, I believe you were sent to me for a reason, to help me in my quest.”

“I would rather die than help you kill so many people.”

“See that is what you haven´t understood yet, you don´t have a choice. In a week’s time, when I have fully regained my powers, you will kill the humans of this earth whether you want to or not. Psylocke, bring her to her cell.” He commands.


	18. The wait

”We haven´t heard anything from anyone in almost a week. Something is coming, soon, but I don´t know what.” Octavia says and shudders, her abilities making her body thrum with anticipation as her, Bellamy and Lincoln walk through the hallways to the training room.

“Yeah, well at least that has given us the opportunity to get ready,” Bellamy says, though not showing any sort of gratitude on his face.

“We will get her back Bell,” Octavia says silently, reading his emotions.

“And I´m sure she is doing all she can to get back here, she´s a fighter.” Lincoln says and press a button on the control panel in the training room where they just arrived. Round targets appear at the end of the room, making the distance about 50 yards.

“I seriously doubt that.” he sighs and lines up in front of one of the targets.

“Why wouldn´t she Bell, if she feels anything remotely close to what you feel, I´m sure she wants to be with you as well. And trust me when I say this, I didn´t mean to read her mind, but her thoughts were practically screaming for you after the attack, so I´m pretty sure she feels the same way.”

“I think she does, and that is why she isn´t coming back.” He says and extends his arm, creating a solid arrow in his hand. He takes a quick step forward and throws the arrow at the target, hitting the bullseye.

“What are you talking about Bellamy? I´m sure you´re just overreacting.”

Bellamy glares at her, projecting the images of Clarke and him kissing and then the look of true despair when she realized that she hurt him.

“Oh,” is all Octavia says, thinking for a few seconds before continuing “She´s probably in a really bad place right now, but if you are willing to fight for it, then I´m sure you guys can figure it out,” she says encouraging.

“I just hope she´ll trust me enough again to let us try. And I keep worrying about her being with Apocalypse, I refuse to believe she went there on her own will, joining his cause, but I makes me feel so inadequate. There´s nothing I can do for her here,” he sighs and throws away another arrow of ice, this time hitting the target in the left corner.

“Let´s worry about all those questions later, now we should focus on getting her back alive, you can work out the rest once that is done. Focusing on keeping all of us alive in matter of fact, which will be easier said than done,” Lincoln says with a grave voice.

Bellamy can see the worried look Octavia gives Lincoln, and he feels that he is left out of a conversation when they keep looking at each other, without saying anything.

“Octavia, no psychic conversation when other people are in the room,” he lectures.

Octavia blush, and Bellamy immediately get the feeling that he doesn´t want to know what may be going on between the two. Better, like Lincoln said, to worry about the more serious things first, and then deal with the fact that his baby sister apparently has it hot for a much older guy, and that the guy seems to reciprocate those feelings.

“Sorry,” Octavia says, and has the decency to actually look sorry as well before lifting a spear laying on the ground next to her with her powers and then send them away to the targets, almost hitting the bullseye.

“Octavia, it´s better to tune down the force you use when throwing the spear away, so you have enough power to steer it to the bullseye in the end. What you´re doing now is that you push it away with so much force that you can´t control it completely all the way,” Lincoln instruct.

Bellamy push the thoughts of Clarke out of his head, and tries to muster up a weak smile before speaking. “Well, you´re the expert, Cyclops, why don´t you show us how it´s done?” He challenges.

Lincoln mouth pulls up in a smile, glad to be able to distract the older Blake somehow.

“Of course, but those targets are a bit easy for me. Octavia, throw those at me,” he says and points to a pile of heavy but small solid orbs. He walks away about thirty yards. “Remember, don´t go easy.”

Octavia turns and gives Bellamy a wicked smile before focusing on the objects to her right, lifting her hands out from her sides. ”Just don´t complain when you get hurt.” The second later, two orbs are soaring through the air, straight at Lincoln, but his reflexes are impressive, and he puts his right hand against the eyewear he currently has on, the ones used for fighting. Before the orbs get close to him, he has blasted them to dust with two well aimed shots with his laser beam powers.

“That´s too easy Octavia,” he taunts.

She purse her lips together, and this time she sends one orb away, quickly followed by another, hiding the second one behind the first. A third orb is sent way to the right and is surging for Lincoln from the side, seemingly out of his sight. It doesn´t make it harder for him though, and he can easily blast those three orbs away as well.

Frustration goes through Octavia´s body and her power almost takes a life of its own, manifesting as a shadow of red flames in her eyes. The remaining orbs, ten of them lifts up in the air, circulating around her in different orbits. With extreme focus, she feels the orbs as if she is one with them, and she leads them in their movements with such precision. One after one she sends away in different directions and force, making it impossible for Lincoln to predict where they will go. She sees the challenge in his body posture as he readies himself, and then she launches them at him the last distance.

He blasts one away which come at him from the side, then he moves to the side as two others attack him from the front. Bellamy looks on with fascination as Lincoln dodge the orbs at the same time as blasting them away one by one, making Octavia work for keeping up with him. Her focus is absolute and even though she isn´t successful in hitting him yet, he is impressed with the precision she shows.

When the last orb is turned to dust by Lincoln, both he and Octavia are breathing heavily.

“Okay, so maybe we still have a thing or two to learn from you. Or maybe it´s just Octavia´s aim that needs work,” Bellamy smirks and elbows Octavia lightly in her side.

“Well brother, I´m gonna pretend I didn´t hear that, I wouldn´t want to damage your pretty face if one of the orbs were to _accidentally_ hit your face.”

Bellamy just smiles back at her, so he sees when her own smile disappears from her face and is replaced by a frown and deep concentration. The next second he sees the images she chose to project into his head, which also seems to be shared with Lincoln. They see from someone else´s eyes.

_There´s a knock on the white door in front of them. No response comes from whoever they see through the eyes of, so the door opens and reveals a young woman clad all in black leather. Her eyes are painted black as well, and she has a sword strapped to her back and a knife in her belt. Psylocke._

_“Apocalypse wishes to see you,” she says with a polite voice._

_“Well, you can tell Apocalypse that I do not wish to see him.”_

_“Clarke, you must understand that what you can do will save us all. You will save your people from so much pain and death, isn´t that a price you would be willing to pay? The death of people you don´t know in exchange for the peaceful and prosperous lives of your friends, family, and all of our kind. Would you send your own people to the death because you don´t want to make this hard decision?” Psylocke argues._

_Clarke falls quiet._

_”You know I´m right, you would do anything to keep your people safe, even this.”_

_Still just silence as an answer._

_“Lexa, he´s getting tired of waiting,” Murphy says as he stops in the doorway behind Lexa._

_Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln can feel the anger of betrayal wash over Clarke as she watch Murphy._

_“Yes, I bet he is. This is a big day after all. And Clarke, Apocalypse can help you as well. He has the ability to amplify our powers, the strength I felt after he found me and awoke my powers made me feel like I hadn´t been living before. He can help you with the same, maybe even help you gain full control over it. Think about it, you wouldn´t have to be afraid of hurting anyone again. The world would be a safe place and you could live in it however you dream of it.”_

_A weird sensation of hope and dread fills Clarke´s body, and they can feel her nod in answer after a few moments of collecting herself. She stands up and walks up to Lexa and follows her out the door, but not without giving Murphy a look that could kill if that was part of her powers._

_…_

Octavia shakes her head, as if clearing her mind of the images she just saw.

“No, Octavia, take us back there, we have to figure out what they are going to do with her and where they are,” Bellamy practically screams.

Octavia just looks down on the floor, her body completely rigid. Lincoln walks over to her and stands in front of her, holding her shoulders in a firm grasp so she has the support she needs.

“Octavia?” Bellamy demands.

”Just breathe, okay. Try to focus on what just happened, see if you can figure out what it was.” Lincoln soothes her, getting her body to relax in his grip.

“Octavia, do something!”

”You´re not helping Bellamy, it doesn´t work that way, I can´t control my powers,” Octavia whispers, angry at herself for not being able to do what she should. “I don´t even know if that was a vision of what _will_ happen or if it actually did happen just now.”

“It´s okay Octavia, close your eyes and focus on what you last remember happened. Try to find that connection to Clarke again, feel her mind connect to yours.”

Octavia follows his instructions and she breathes slowly in and out, trying to will her powers to search for the presence of Clarke. Blurry images fills their minds again until Octavia manages to focus.

_Clarke is standing in front of a tall man with a squared face and evil looking eyes._

_“Come here child and I will show a better world,” he says in a raspy voice._

_Clarke slowly steps forward, hesitating every step until she is right in front of him. A smile spreads on his face and he lifts his right hand and puts it under her chin, lifting her face up towards him, barely touching._

_“Feel the power I can give you,” he says with a dark voice and Clarke´s entire body starts to tingle. She draws a deep breath and freeze completely as her body is hit by a wave of electricity, reaching all the way from her feet out to her hands. Her very core is shaken and every inch of her body thrums. It´s like her entire being changes, changing itself to accommodate the power that has awoken in her and surges through her body. A second and final wave crushes through her, making her fall down on her knees. While being there, her body relaxes, finding itself at peace._

_“Rise and embrace this new power of yours Wanheda, it is an honour to have you among us. With you by our side, we can finally achieve what we have worked for for so long. Come child, and join us.” He says and extends a hand towards her_

Bellamy is beyond scared and heart-broken when he expects Clarke to fight back, tell Apocalypse that she won´t join him, but she doesn´t. The images in his head slowly fades away as he sees through Clarke´s eyes how she takes Apocalypse´s hand and rise. Once she is standing, she looks down to where her hand is connected to Apocalypse´s without hurting him, and when she turns her questioning eyes up to him, she can see her eyes reflected in his. Ice blue, piercing eyes are reflected back at her, practically shining through Apocalypse´s brown ones, and she can´t help when her mouth turns up in a grin, relishing in the feeling of her powers and absolute control. A feeling that makes both Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln cold with fear as the images disappear completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As you already know, kudos and comments are alway appreciated :-)


	19. Abby and her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here´s a rather short chapter, but it will be some important things being revealed! As for the classifications of the mutants, sorry if it isn´t correct, I´m not entirely sure how it works, but how I did it here was what suited the story best. Enjoy!

Kane, Abby, Indra and Nyko walks into the training room as the images of Clarke disappear from Bellamy´s mind. And the look of devastation on his face is evident as Abby watch him.

“Octavia, tell me what happened,” Kane speaks in a calm voice.

“We saw Clarke, I´m pretty sure it was from reality, my visions are usually much more blurry and not as sharp in the edges like these images were. Apocalypse did something to her, amplified her powers somehow. I don´t want to admit it, but it seems like she is one of them now,” she says in a low voice, looking at Bellamy for a reaction.

“If she really is, we are up against so much more than I anticipated,” Abby says without thinking, and then freezes when she realize that she said it out loud.

“Well, we know that Clarke is strong, but she doesn´t pose more of a threat than any of the many others that follow Apocalypse, maybe a bit more considering the nature of her powers, but why would this change so much?” Kane asks, his brow furrowed.

Abby looks around on the six people around her before sighing deeply.

“I guess it is time that I finally told you, if we´re gonna have a chance of surviving, we must work together.” She wets her lips. “I know about how much damage Clarke´s powers can inflict because that is my own power, sensing how strong another mutant is, what their power is, and what their weaknesses and strengths are. It has been quiet handy when working with what I do. My employers don´t know about it though of course.” She says and gives away a strangled laugh.

“You´re a mutant?” Octavia snorts.

“How have I missed it all these years?” Kane asks at the same time.

“I´ve only used my powers in the most careful ways, and since my mind has been blocked for you, there´s been no way for you to figure it out,” she explains to Kane. “So yes, I am a mutant.”

“How does that power even work? And you still haven´t told us why that would make Clarke so dangerous, and how can you live with what you do? You´re working against your own kind” Octavia says with confusion in her voice.

“I work with what I do because I do believe it is the best for the mutants as well as for the public, you may not agree with me, but there would be chaos if I didn´t do my job, and a lot of people would get hurt, just like they are now. My powers work in a way that when I am close to another mutant I can tell whatever there is to know about their powers. For example, I know that you are a class five mutant, one of the most powerful I´ve ever encountered. Your powers include telekinesis, psychic powers, and to some extent future seeing. Your strengths are how powerful you are, your powers protects you, and are amplified when the situation calls for it, but that is also your weakness, you don´t really have full control of your powers and if you lose control, the powers may drain you unconscious or not manifest in the way you want it to, it could in the extreme occasion even begin to live its own life, taking you completely out of control.” Abby says matter of factly. “As for Clarke, she was a class four mutant. Her weakness were that she didn´t have control over her power at all, she couldn´t turn it off, which also meant that is was all focused on her body and whatever came in contact. If what you´re saying is true, she would have gained full control over her powers, and considering that she also would have become stronger, she will probably now be able to drain the life of several people at once, without even having to touch them.”


	20. Join or die

Bellamy punches the boxing bag as hard as he can, he is soaked in sweat and he can barely stand up from exhaustion, but he keeps punching the bag anyways, trying to get all of his frustration and anger out.

_“Bellamy, can you hear me?”_

Bellamy freeze mid motion, grasping the boxing bag with both his hands to keep him steady.

_“Clarke? Is that really you?” He asks in his thoughts, trying to focus on hearing her speak again._

_“Oh my god Bellamy, I can´t believe I reached you,” she sighs and Bellamy can feel how her body trembles and her tears are falling down her face._

_“I´m here Clarke, how is this even possible? What´s happening?” He asks, closing his eyes to focus completely on her._

_“I don´t know, I think something happened when I drained you of your energy, that´s how I was able to get in contact with Octavia as well I think. I´ve tried connecting with Kane, but it hasn´t worked.”_

_“Okay, well you got me now. Tell me, what´s happening, where are you so we can get you out.”_

Bellamy practically feel her sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest, trying to quiet down her sobs, it takes a while for her to focus, but soon she takes a deep breath and will her body to calm down.

_“You can´t get me out, it´s too late. Apocalypse is planning on setting his plan to work within just a few hours. He´s strong Bellamy, stronger than I thought, and he has all these people following him. But apparently he is so sure that his plan will work that he´ll only take a few of them with him. He will bring his closest mutants with him at least though, and they are really strong. I may be mistaken, but there´s something about Magneto, I used to know him as Thelonius Jaha, and I didn´t realize it before, but when I saw him again I couldn´t help be see Wells in him. Like I said, I may be wrong, but please talk to Wells about it.”_

_“I will, but Clarke, what´s going to happen? What´s his plan? And what´s wrong?” Bellamy asks, still feeling her tremble through the bond._

_“He plans on using me to kill all these people, he gave me the powers to do it. I don´t know exactly how, but somehow he´ll use me to rid the earth of all those he deem unworthy and too weak to live on or those who oppose him. What´s wrong is that when he gave me those powers, I felt so alive, knowing to the full extent what kind of power I possess and I feel so repulsed by myself that he was the one to make me feel that way.”_

_“It´s okay Clarke, it doesn´t matter what he did or not, you chose yourself what you do with your powers,” Bellamy thinks, trying to send soothing feelings to her, at the same time as keeping his own emotions in check. Fear of losing her. Fear of not knowing what she is capable of, and fear for everyone else in the world for what there is to come._

_“I know, and I know what I must do.”_

_Determination fills her, and Bellamy feels the resolve through every fiber of his body._

_“What are you going to do Clarke?” He asks hurriedly, his pulse speeding up._

_“I´m going to kill Apocalypse.”_

_“Clarke what?! You won´t be able to, he´ll kill you, and even if he didn´t, his followers will,” he throws out._

_“You said it yourself, I will decide for myself what my powers will be used for, and I won´t let him use me to kill all those people, I would rather die than see you or anyone else hurt again because of me, so you see it´s a win win situation. Either I kill him or he kill me, whatever the outcome is, he won´t have the tool for killing off the world. That´s why I wanted to talk to you.”_

_“No Clarke, think this through, tell us where you are and we will find you and we´ll kill him together. There must be another solution, let us try.”_

_“You won´t be able to kill him, he´s too strong. But with the powers he gave me, I should be able to.”_

_“What do you mean, you Should be able to? You´re not even sure it will work.” Bellamy is starting to lose control of his emotions, adrenalin pumping._

_“Bellamy, I don´t want to spend my last possible moments arguing with you, I´ve already decided that I`m going to try, it´s worth it if I can save you, so please just drop it.” She says in a pleading voice. ”I just wanted to hear your voice, and to let you know that I love you,” she says with a sudden uncertain voice. “I know it sounds crazy, but I know how I feel, and it´s okay if you don´t feel the same, but I just wanted to say that to you at least once.” She finishes and Bellamy´s mind is filled with images of him and her kissing, holding each other’s hands, laughing together and just being completely happy. He realize that´s her hope for the future, but he can also feel the dread filling her body, the fear and sadness over not being able to actually live to see it come true._

_He can´t help when a single tear rolls down his cheek. “Please Clarke, don´t do this, we´ll find another way, together.”_

_“It´s okay Bellamy, I do this so you guys don´t have to, I´m the only one standing a chance anyways.”_

Something draws her attention away from him, but she is soon back.

_“It´s time. Just stay with me, okay?”_

_“Clarke, be careful. Come back to me, you have to give me the opportunity to tell you I love you as well.” He says and he feels the warmth spreading through Clarke´s body at his words._

Her thoughts disappear and instead he sees through her eyes again. They walk out of the room and find Murphy leaning against the wall outside.

“Good to see you have dressed up for the occasion,” he says with a detached voice after eyeing her up and down, scrutinizing her black leather uniform Apocalypse sent her.

Clarke doesn´t bother to answer, and instead jut follows him through some hallways until they walk out through a door and out to where a jet is standing. Apocalypse is standing and talking in low voice with Thelonius and Lexa. Muprhy walks her up to them and stops a few steps away.

“Ah, my child, it is finally time. This will be a day of rebirth, a day where we create a better future,” he says with a dreaming voice.

“Yes, you´ve said as much already, but even with my new powers, I don´t have the ability to simply kill everyone on the planet,” Clarke says and Bellamy realize that she is trying to get Apocalypse to tell more about his plan so that the Professor can prepare if she would fail.

“Trust me when I say that we have all of it covered, you just have to do your part and we´ll take care of the rest,” Apocalypse says and motions for her to walk on board the jet with him.

“I do trust you, but it is hard for me to prepare for my role when I don´t know what is expected of me,” she says with a frown, trying to sound convincing that she honestly just want to prepare properly.

Her acting skills doesn´t seem to convince Apocalypse though who just smiles at her and puts a hand at her lower back, guiding her forward. Bellamy is beyond angry at the feeling of his hand against Clarke´s body as they move up the ramp. Clarke tries to calm him through their bond, and then she takes a deep breath, realizing this to be as good of an opportunity she´ll get.

At the blink of an eye, she twirls around and grabs the hand he has on her back. She goes low and knocks his feet from under him, and the second later, she has him in a hard grip under her, pinning him down with her bodyweight and pressing his hands to his sides.

She sees the fear in his eyes and feel empowered and certain enough when she lets go of his arms and puts her hands on either side of his face, focusing her power. She feels how she draw his life from him, that remarkable feeling of making her stronger as he grows weaker. Bellamy can only pray for her to work faster as he through her ears hear his people taking the first steps up the ramp in order to stop her.

The surprised look on Apocalypse face disappear within seconds though and is replaced by a hard and focused look, his eyes turn all grey as he gestures with one of his free arms for his people to stand back.

Slowly he puts his hands around Clarke´s bare forearms, and with a chock through her whole body, her power stops working, like he is shielding himself from her. Next she feels her entire body scream in agony as waves of pain ripples through her.

“I thought you were smarter than this, my child. Why can´t you not see the greatness in what I´m going to create?”

The pain is everywhere and it feels like his very eyes search her body for more places to hurt.

_“Clarke, get out of there!_ _Do something!” Bellamy screams in her head._

When he does, there´s a wicked smile on Apocalypse face.

”I see we have company, Wanheda, and if I´m not mistaken with these feeling in your body, he is the biggest reason you will not fight with me.” His guess is painfully verified as he sees the look of true fear in Clarke´s eyes.

Apocalypse grabs her arms tighter, surely making them bruise.

“I´m talking to you now, Bellamy,” he says, probably finding his name among the chaos going on in Clarke´s mind. “Now I know why she wanted to know our plans, and I will more than gladly tell them to you, because there is absolutely nothing you´ll be able to do after I´m done with her. With her power I will kill off any human and every mutant who stand in our way. With the help of Magneto, I have built a machine similar to the one your dear Professor Kane calls Cerebro. With it I´ll be able to reach across the globe and find everyone I´m looking for. But it is not just your girlfriend I need, I´ll need Kane as well, he will use my machine and connect with everyone, and when he has, Clarke will do her job, killing everyone he is connected to. It is quite ironic isn´t it, that the great saviour Marcus Kane in the end will be part of destroying the world he for so long has protected.”

Bellamy is trying through the bond to make Clarke fight more, do something to get loose, but no matter what she does and whatever he tries to help her with, she is stuck in Apocalypse´s grasp.

“And now, Bellamy, watch as you beloved Clarke becomes my humble servant.”

Bellamy can literally feel the pain of Apocalypse ripping away every memory of him from Clarke´s mind. Every conversation, every fight, every touch. But he doesn´t stop there, all memories of the people she cares about is ripped out as well, one after one, making Bellamy go all sick. In the end, all there is left is the memories of how the world and humans in it is against her and the mutants, how all pain she has ever suffered through is because of them.

He feels the connection between them grow weaker, as if the memories of him were part of the reason they could connect. Apocalypse finally stops, but he doesn´t let go of Clarke who has gone limp in his hands, only holding herself up with his support.

“Give Kane a message from me. Join me or die,” he says, and with a wave of pain, Bellamy can feel the memory of him and Clarke kissing being shredded to pieces, leaving nothing in its place but a hollow room of despair, anger and a hunger for justice, immediately throwing him out of his connection to Clarke as the last memory of them is taken from her. 


	21. Well´s father

Bellamy runs through the school, faster than he ever thought was possible. Way too long after, he crashed through the door to Kane´s office where he finds Kane and Indra in deep discussion.

“Bellamy, what is it?” Kane asks as he takes in Bellamy´s frantic look.

”Clarke contacted me, she tried to stop Apocalypse, but she failed. Then Apocalypse wiped her memories so she doesn´t remember any of us, he just left the memories he knew would put her on his side of this fight.”

“Did she manage to tell you anything else, anything that can help us?” Kane asks, hope slowly drifting away from his eyes.

“She didn´t” he takes a pause, trying to get his emotions in check, “but Apocalypse did. He plans on using you Professor, they have built this machine, similar to Cerebro, and they will have you use it to connect to the minds of everyone that isn´t on their side. Once you have done that, they will have Clarke use her power, killing every last person you are connected to.”

Indra gives Kane a worried look.

“Did Apocalypse tell you that?”

“Yeah, he somehow tapped in to the connection Clarke and I shared. And also, he told me to give you a message, join him or die.”

“Kane, we need to get you someplace safe.” Indra demands.

“I can´t leave my students, we fight together, and we will survive together.”

“If he gets his hands on you, we are all doomed, including all of your students.”

“Then I guess we won´t let him get his hands on me,” Kane smiles, earning a huff from Indra.

“Professor, we need to hurry. I don´t know where they are coming from, but when my connection to Clarke broke, they were on their way here.”

“Yes, of course.” Another smile spreads on his face. “I think it´s time for everyone to gear up.”

…..

Jasper and Monty runs around, quickly assessing all the different suits the students have been given.

“It´s amazing, to think they have custom made all of these suits to fit everyone as well as functioning in sync with each power, simply awesome,” Jasper explains and puts his goggles on.

“Those are not even part of your suit,” Monty points out, folding his arms in front of him.

“No, but they complete my look of awesomeness,” Jasper says with a confident grin.

“Oh hey Wells, how does it feel?” Monty asks when Wells pass them.

Wells stops and makes a few quick movements, testing out the flexibility and fit. The black and grey on the suit fits perfect with his nickname, Quicksilver, and he smiles.

“Never felt better honestly, can´t believe I was even able to move in anything different.”

“Wells! Can I talk to you?” Bellamy shouts from the other side of the room, trying to be heard over the constant chatter of all the kids in the school who´s gathered in the training room to gear up.

“Oh no, the fearless leader calls you, we wish you good luck on your quest,” Jasper says and gives him a mock salute.

Wells heads over to Bellamy who leads him into one of the smaller room adjacent to the training room. In there, he sees both Kane and Abby clad in their own suits.

“Clarke was able to contact me before Apocalypse wiped her memories of us all. And for some reason, she told me to ask you about your father, and if you know of the mutant called Magneto.” Bellamy says expectantly, trying to figure out what Clarke possibly can have meant.

“I´ve heard that Magneto is one of the mutants in Apocalypse´s ranks, one of his closest men. My dad left my mom before I was born, he had no idea I even existed. All she ever told me was that he was a mutant named Thelonius.” Wells says with his brows furrowed.

Abby gasps, and her mouth hangs open for a long while before she pulls herself together.

“You´re Thelonius’s son?” Completely in chock.

”Well, yes, but I don´t even know his last name,” Wells doesn´t understand what´s going on, and he looks at both Kane and Abby who seems like they have seen a ghost.

“Have you ever seen a picture of your father?” Kane asks.

“Well, yes, my mom gave me one when I was young, she told me that she thought that I at least should know what my father looked like even though I never got to meet him. Can someone please tell me what´s going on? Why is my father so important?”

Kane takes out a device from his pocket and press a few buttons. A few seconds later a picture shows on the device, showing a young Kane and Abby standing next to a third man. Kane holds the device out to Wells.

“Do you know my father?!” He exclaims.

Abby takes a long breath and looks to Kane for confirmation before speaking.

“Yes, we know your father, his name is Thelonius Jaha, also called Magneto.”


	22. The final piece

Bellamy is standing alone in the room with Wells.

“I can´t believe it, my mom told me he was a mutant, and I always hoped to find him working for something good, like the Professor or the other teachers here. Guess I got the opposite.”

Bellamy sees how hard the news hits the teenager in front of him, and he honestly feel sorry for him, maybe it´s better to never find out who your dad is, at least in this moment Bellamy hopes he´ll never find out who his father is.

“What am I supposed to do? I know he´s on the wrong side, but he is still my father, how am I supposed to fight him?” Wells asks, pacing the room.

Bellamy sighs, he feels the same way Wells does, but they must think clear when it all will go down or their chances of surviving will be even smaller.

“Clarke is on the wrong side as well, and I will do whatever I can to make her understand that. But in the end, we don´t have a choice, we´re fighting for the survival of all the humans on the planet.”

“Would you really do that, fight Clarke? I know how her missing has affected you, so I know you feel deep for her.”

“I´ll do all in my power to not do it, but if it comes to her or the world, I´ll do the right thing,” Bellamy says, trying to keep his voice steady to not show Wells how his heart breaks into pieces. But Wells catches on anyways.

“Let´s pray it won´t come to that for either of us then,” Wells says with a heavy tone, preparing for what is to come.

The alarm sets off with a high pitching noise, warning for a perimeter breach.

“It´s time,” Bellamy says and quickly walks out of the room with Wells where they are met by a organized chaos where everyone is heading to their different posts.

“Bellamy, Wells, let´s go,” Indra calls from where she is standing with a group gathered.

Bellamy and Wells heads over to them. In the group are Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper, Octavia and Lincoln. They all start walking, first heading out of the training room and then down the hallway outside.

“Okay, everyone knows their part. Wells or Jasper, whatever happens, get the Professor away at the first sign of us losing. Otherwise, we will fight, we all have our powers, and whatever comes at us, I know we will be able to handle it, just work together like we have practiced.” Indra says, trying to bring some confidence to the teenagers.

The alarm has stopped, and they all walk with their senses on high alert. Bellamy has his hands clenched into fists, keeping his powers just under control. They don´t get far though until they hear footsteps around the corner.

Indra motions for everyone to stay quiet and still, and throws a questioning look at Kane, who just shakes his head in surprise. Whoever comes around that corner, it´s someone he can´t sense.

Jasper pulls Kane to the back of the group, and the rest stand ready in formation. Just as the footsteps rounds the corner, Bellamy and Miller throws short spears made of ice and rock on the floor as a warning to stop. And the intruders do stop, but instead of looking scared, they only look annoyed. The girl at the front, with black eyes and a sword in hand swipes her sword with expertise precision, cutting the way in front of her free. Beside her is a young man with wings on his back, wings made of razorsharp knives from the look of it.

The girl press a button on her watch on her left hand, and speaks into it. “We found him.”

The next second both her and the young man are charging forward. In the hand she doesn´t have her sword, she has a bright shining knife, not made of physical material but rather something coming from her powers, Bellamy concludes as it slash through one of the ice knives he throws at her.

“Harper, get Lincoln and Octavia behind them!” Bellamy shouts, but not loud enough for the attackers to hear. Harper quickly grabs the two of them and walks to the wall to the left where she stands and focus for a few seconds before taking a step through the wall, taking Octavia and Lincoln with her.

The man pulls his wings in front of him and makes a quick move with them to the side, sending numerous razor sharp feathers forward. Bellamy throws up a shield of ice, fast enough to deflect them all. The girl slice through the ice shield with her power created sword and then she is right up to Bellamy. Miller and Indra occupy the man, him with throwing his rock made spears and her with using her fighting ability with swords as well as sending lightnings through them at each impact with the man´s wings.

Bellamy has his arms covered in ice as he fights, keeping it strong enough to withstand the sharp hits from the swords. He manages to get a moment of breath as he parry the one of the swords, giving him the opportunity to touch his hand to the floor, creating patches of ice.

He steps to the right, just barely avoiding being cut, and as he does, she slips on the ice and lose her balance for a second before she slams her power sword down on the ground, steadying herself.

“You must be Bellamy,” she says with a devious smile, getting ready to attack.

Bellamy doesn´t answer, just focus on her movements, preparing for her to make the first move.

“She´s really something, isn´t she? That blonde hair, beautiful eyes and of course that power. I can´t wait to get to know her more closely after all of this is done.” She continues, standing still but with her swords up.

Bellamy feels his pulse quicken and his muscles tense, he knows she only wants him to lose concentration, but unfortunately for him, he can´t help but feel his body starting to build up with power, wanting to lash out at her. But before he lose his control, a wind rushes past him, knocking her to the floor. The wind, or actually blur, starts circulating her faster and faster. The air seems to be sucked away from her, and she is fighting to breathe, enough so that her power sword disappear, not being able to keep focus on attaining its energy any longer.

“Okay, that´s enough!” A voice is heard over the fighting.

Everyone looks past the winged man, and sees Apocalypse standing at the end of the hallway. And next to him is Lincoln and Octavia standing on their knees on the floor. The fact that Apocalypse is in the room could make the courage from anyone disappear. But what breaks Bellamy is the sight of Clarke standing behind Lincoln and Octavia, holding her hands on their necks.

“I do not want to spill the blood of my own kind, but if you don´t stop and hand the Professor over, you leave me no choice.” Apocalypse says with a dark voice.

The blur stops beside Lexa, revealing Wells standing there instead. The silence is stretching and no one knows what to do.

“Don´t do it Professor,” Octavia suddenly commands, probably having heard the Professors thoughts on what he´ll decide. She barely manages to get the last word out before she screams out in pain.

Clarke´s hand has tightened around her neck and she feels her body be weaker after Clarke ripped away some of her lifeforce.

“Stop!” Bellamy shouts.

Clarke lifts her eyes to him, piercing him with those iceblue orbs. She looks expectantly at him, and to Bellamy´s dismay, there´s no recognition in her eyes, only the daring look of her wanting him to do something again so she can use her powers.

Then there are footsteps on the floor. Kane is walking up to Lexa who has recovered from her earlier lack of air. She recreates her sword and points to all of them standing around as she follows Kane up to Apocalypse.

A crack fills the air and the next moment Jasper is standing next to the Professor, grabbing his hand, but he is unable to teleport away with him. He stands frozen and just looks surprised and frightened at Kane who gives him a sad smile.

“I couldn´t possibly leave the rest here to fight for themselves, it´s okay Jasper.” He says and pries his hand away from him and continues to walk up to Apocalypse.

When he reaches his side, Apocalypse gives him a nod.

“It´s a wise decision.” He says and turns around. He lifts his hands into the air and concentrates.

The space in front of him starts to blur until it´s an all shiny round space. The winged man walks up to it and walks through it, disappearing as he does. Apocalypse and Kane follows right after, leaving Lexa and Clarke.

“Wanheda, it´s time to go. You must prepare for the final move, this is your time,” Lexa says encouragingly. She takes a step towards Clarke, standing behind Lincoln and Octavia together with her. She puts her hand on Clarke´s shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “You can finally put everything right.” She says, and Bellamy can see a small smile forming on Clarke´s otherwise so hard face.

She release her hold on Lincoln and Octavia and backs away from them, eyes trained on the ones in front of her. She can practically feel the moment before the teenagers decide to surge forward, and with her newfound power she simply push her hands forward to then quickly pull them back again, sucking enough energy from all of them to fall unconscious. They all collapse on the floor with heavy thuds and she watch them for a few second before turning on her heels, walking through the portal after Lexa, enjoying and ravishing in the energy cursing through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, where is this going to end?! Sorry for the late update, things have been so busy lately, but I promise I´ll do better now so we can all enjoy the end of this story :D As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	23. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter up. Enjoy!

“Bellamy, please wake up,” a young girl cries as she shakes him. He is unresponsive, so she shakes him harder. “Wake up!” she demands in an unnaturally high voice, which cause the glass door to the left to shatter, and to her relief also wakes Bellamy up, causing him to bold right up into a sitting position.

His eyes search around him, calming down a little when he finds everyone on the floor, slowly waking up. He focuses his eyes on the young girl in front of him.

“Are you okay?” He asks with a calm voice.

“We´re all okay, there were some fighting, but they left so quickly no one had time to get hurt. When we realized they were truly gone, we went to look for you guys. What happened? It´s been almost an hour since they left.” She says, surprisingly easy now that she sees them all being okay.

 _“This is a message to all mutants on the Earth. Time has come to face a new era, an era of a thriving way of living for us all. Do not fear what is to come, I promise that I´ll create a better world. Those who stand in my way will be considered traitors to our own kind, and also treated as such. So embrace what is to come and trust me to lead you into the future. It will soon begin, stay safe.”_ A loud voice booms out in all of their minds.

“Was that the Professor?” Jasper asks.

“Sounded like him at least, it must be Apocalypse who´s controlling him somehow,” Bellamy answers.

“He spoke to me,” Octavia says quietly.

“Pretty sure he spoke to all of us O,” Bellamy says with a frown.

“No, not that. I know where they took him,” she says and stands up.

….

“Wanheda, are you ready?” Apocalypse asks.

Clarke only nods and glance up toward the building housing the machine they are about to use.

“You have the power to save us all, do not fail me child,” he says and looks to Lexa who has the Professor in a firm grip with a power created rope around his wrists.

Clarke starts walking, closely followed by Lexa and Kane. Once they have gotten half way to the building, he turns toward Tristan.

“I do not understand why you didn´t bring all of us here,” Tristan says.

“First of all, Bishop, do not question my decisions, and secondly, the more we are, the greater risk of anyone finding us before Wanheda is able to complete her task. And if anyone would find us, I´m sure we will be able to stop them long enough for success anyways.”

“I apologize.”

“It´s okay, I understand that some things may be hard to get used to. But now, make yourself useful, guard that building to any cost. Wanheda is now the most important piece in our plan, and I will not lose her at this point,” he commands.

Tristan straightens up and walks after the three others, his large gun hanging over his back.

…

“Raven are you doing okay” Bellamy asks with a concerned voice, watching the girl sit in the cockpit of the jet, graciously monitoring and flying it simply by holding her hand to the control panel.

“I´m fine Bellamy, stop mothering me,” she answers.

“You´re just saying that because of the shot you got from Abby, she said it would keep the pain away for a few hours and make you function normally, but you must feel something right?”

“Like I said, I´m fine Bellamy, but if you also listened to your future mother-in-law, the pain will be a bitch once this thing wears off, so if I were you I would hurry up so we can get out fast, or we might not be able to get out at all unless someone of you through a small miracle learn how to fly this beauty. So now if you don´t mind, leave me alone and go back and plan something with the others, we are closing in and I would prefer us to have a plan before we get there.”

“Fine, but if there´s anything you need, just let us know, I´ll be back once we have discussed our plan.” Bellamy says and leaves reluctantly, walking through the door back to where the others are, sitting on rows on the sides, facing each other.

“Everything okay in there?” Indra asks.

“Yes, and according to her we are getting close. So we need to think of a plan. Octavia, did the Professor say anything else to you?”

“Not a thing, so I guess we are flying in there blindly unfortunately,” Octavia answers sadly.

“We probably have to divide our forces,” Indra says without delay.

“Yeah, you´re right, in order for us to actually achieve anything, we need to do more than just save the professor,” Bellamy says.

“I´m going after Magneto,” Wells says with determination.

“I trust you to try your best Wells, but don´t get your hopes up, he may not be the man you want him to be,” Indra says.

“I don´t expect anything, but I have to try nonetheless.”

“Then you´ll take Monty with you, maybe he can do something to disturb Magneto´s power so you can get close to him. Jasper, you should get the Professor out of there, Octavia should be able to locate him once we get there, so you two and Lincoln should focus on that.”

The three nods in confirmation.

“Clarke will be with the Professor, so I´ll go with you as well.” Bellamy decides.

“That leaves me, Miller and Harper, we will be in charge on distracting Apocalypse for as long as we can,” Indra says.

“Okay, not to be thinking negatively here, but do we have a plan at all for how to defeat Apocalypse? Does it matter if we get the Professor, Clarke and Magneto out of there, or will it just slow the inevitable down?” Octavia asks.

“To be honest Octavia, I don´t know how we can defeat him, so for now, the best we can do is slow him down and hope for the Professor to come up with something.” Indra answers honestly.

“If we succeed that is,” Miller says in a low voice.

Bellamy looks around the kids around him and sees fear.

“I know no one can prepare us for this, but it´s not just about us anymore, it´s about everyone. So remember your training and find the strength within to get through this, together we are strong.”

….

“I won´t agree to this,” Kane says when Lexa drags him the last feet up to the metallic chair.

“Luckily for us then, you don’t have to. Did you really think Apocalypse would design this and to give the user an option of not doing anything? Oh no, you see as soon as you are connected to it, the machine will tap into your power and on its own connect to everyone, you´re simply here to provide us with the power necessary.” Lexa smirks and shoves him down into the chair.

The chair and its controlpanel is standing in the middle of a huge sphere shaped room. The walls are made of a mirror like material, and when the Professor sits down, they all seem to flicker and change colour slightly. Lexa puts a sort of helmet on him which is connected with wires to the chair. He can´t fight her ministrations as she uses her power created ropes to keep him in place and immobile. Once the helmet is on, she straps his wrists to the armrests with the metallic chackles.

“Now let the fun begin,” she says and press a button on the controlpanel, bringing the screens on the walls fully to life, and motioning to Clarke to take her place behind Kane. He gasps in pain as the machine starts using his power, and he can feel every single mind he one by one connects to. Just as he feels how that very connection starts draining them all slowly of their energy when Clarke puts her hands on his shoulders, as he sighs to himself _“so it begins,”_ with a pained sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	24. The battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, it´s really appreciated!

Raven takes the jet over a city and further, sighting a large industrial area ahead. She press a button in front of her so the door back to the passengers open.

“We are here,” she announces.

Bellamy turns his attention to Octavia who puts her right thumb and index finger to her temple, closing her eyes and focusing. Only a few seconds later she opens her eyes and walks up to stand behind Raven.

“I can´t locate him precisely, only that he´s somewhere around those buildings,” she says and points towards a group of building slightly to the right of current direction once Jasper gets into the cockpit with her.

“Maybe you´ll find him when we are closer,” Jasper says and extends his hand to her and looks behind him for Bellamy and Lincoln.

“There´s only one way of finding out,” Bellamy sighs and steps up to him, Lincoln following closely after. They both take hold of his arms.

“Take a deep breath,” he instructs almost as an apology, and the next second they are thrown into a nothingness only to find their feet firmly planted on the ground the next moment. Bellamy feels his sight blacken and he has to put his hands on his knees in order to stay up.

“Another few breaths, that happens to everyone the first time,” Jasper says and pats Bellamy on his back. He follows his instructions and sure enough, after a few deep breathes, he is able to stand up again and find his strength.

“I´m fine, he says shortly after. Octavia, anything?”

“I have a feeling at least, let´s go.”

…

Raven flies over the buildings, accompanied by Wells and Indra. They circle around, trying to get a look over what they have to expect.

“That must be him!” Indra exclaims, nodding towards a literal orb soaring in the air above a building, and orb that looks like it´s made up of fast moving silver or metallic pieces.

“Okay, time to bring this baby down then, I´ll land on the other side of that building, it will give us some protection when we encounter resistance, which I´m sure we will since no one could have missed us coming in.

“Yes, well that was the plan to keep the attention off of the other group, but either way, Raven you are to stay in here no matter what,” Indra commands.

Raven nods dismissively, but doesn´t bother to answer.

“Just bring everyone home and I won´t have to leave in order to help you guys,” she says with a smirk as they land. Indra gives her a disapproving look, but know that there is no use to argue with her, so she walks to the back.

“The second Raven lowers the ramp, Wells, you take Monty and find your father up on that roof. And we will find Apocalypse,” she says and gets small nods as responses. Just before she is about to tell Raven to lower the ramp, a dull ache settles in her head.

“It´s Clarke,” Wells says with a frown, massaging his temples.

“Then I suggest you hurry."


	25. When the power of living is taken

_“Professor, where are you?”_ Kane hears a whisper in his mind above all the screaming noise of the people he is connected to.

_“Octavia?”_

A relieved voice responds _“You don´t know how good it is to hear your voice. We´re coming for you, is there anything you can tell us?”_

_“Well, you found me, so that means I can access some of my power still which is good. Clarke is here together with Psylocke, I don´t know what other security they have. And Octavia, please hurry, I don´t know how much I can slow things down, this machine practically works on its own, even though I can make the connection slower to establish, but the longer it takes, the weaker you´ll get”_

_“Don´t worry, just hang in there Professor, we´re coming.”_

_…_

“Harper and Miller, head that way, I´ll circle this way. Work your way up towards where they thought the Professor was. If we encounter problem, use the com device and we´ll deal with it together. Raven, put the shield up the second we are out of here,” Indra commands and steps down on the ramp. Harper and Miller follow her out, Harper with a two guns, one in each hand and Miller with a rifle. The ramp pulls up behind them and the air crackles when the shield goes up.

“Remember, think smart, use both your weapons and your powers, now go and be quick,” Indra urges them, starting to walk the opposite direction once the two young ones starts the other way.

The minutes drag forward as Miller and Harper make their way around the buildings, half running and with sense on high alert, they clear every alley before walking. When they round a corner a bit later, Harper suddenly stops and leans against the wall, putting her head between her hands, still holding her guns.

“Come on Harper, we have to get moving,” Miller urges, eyes strained on the space in front of them.

“My head is killing me, I can barely focus my sight anymore, and it´s getting worse by the minute, can we just rest for a while and catch our breath?” She practically begs.

“We can´t do that Harper, it will only get worse and worse unless we stop Clarke, and for Bellamy and the other to succeed with that, our best bet is to find Apocalypse and keep him busy. So come on now, you can´t stay here,” he says and pulls her forward, almost making her stumble. She catch her balance though and with a deep breath she gathers herself enough to keep going.

They make their way through the spaces between the buildings, quickly approaching the area where the others teleported to, when they round one last building, a little hill can be seen, and on it another building, somewhat smaller than the others around. And in front of the building is Bellamy´s team engaging in a fight with Dax and Tristan.

“Indra, we´ve located Bellamy and his team, they are in front of a building about one mile away from where we got dropped off, southeast of it.” Miller says into the radio he just got from his belt.

There´s some static before they receive an answer. “Get Bellamy and Jasper out of there, I´ve got eyes on Apocalypse, and he´s heading that way. So hurry!”

“Copy that,” Miller says and puts the radio away.

Both he and Harper focuses on the task ahead, trying to ignore the increasing pain and weakness taking over their bodies. A few seconds later they nod to each other and run forward, trying to reach the group in front of them as fast as they can.

…

Bellamy is creating a shield of ice in front of Octavia and Lincoln as Dax is throwing razor sharp steel feathers against them. He doesn´t see Bishop charging his weapon and firing at him until he feels a hand on his shoulder and the blast from the weapon literally passing right through him. He breathes out deeply and drops the shield, but the immediate danger is over for them. He looks around and finds Harper standing behind him, obviously out of breath.

“Where is Jasper?” Miller asks with a rushed tone from behind Harper.

“He passed out when he brought us all here, guess his power went into overload once Clarke started. We pulled him behind that rock,” Bellamy explains fast and points towards a big boulder a few yards behind them.

Dax is again attacking, but Octavia is able to throw rocks and other objects lying on the ground his way to keep him occupied as Lincoln fires at him as well, making him use all his power to deflect the assaults and fly away from the laserbeams.

Another shot is fired from Bishop, and Harper once again makes it pass right through them.

“You have to get to Clarke and stop this, Apocalypse is coming this way, so we have to get her and the Professor out before that happens,” Harper shouts over the noise of the fight.

“You have to come with me, without Jasper we won´t be able to reach them otherwise,” Bellamy says. Harper nods.

Miller puts his weapon away, and makes his way to Bishop, throwing his arms out and producing his spikes all over his arms, getting ready to throw them.

Bellamy and Harper run past Octavia and Lincoln, up towards the building. Dax is trying to go after them, but Lincoln aims perfectly, making him fly to the side the avoid getting hit, giving Bellamy and Harper enough time to reach the huge door leading in to the facility.

Harper grabs Bellamy´s hand and runs through the door without hesitation, pulling Bellamy with her. Once they reach the corridor on the other side, Harper collapse on the floor, breathing heavily and painfully.

“Harper, what´s happening?” Bellamy chokes out, straining against the life force slowly slippering away from him.

“I just have to breathe, that took so much of my power, it feels like I´m just draining myself, and there´s not much left to take.” She cries, holding her hands to her head to hold herself together.

Bellamy is panicking, he can feel it too, and every step he takes is so heavy. But he must stay calm, and do what he must.

“It´s okay, it´s okay,” he says in a way to calm both Harper and himself down. “You stay here.” He says and slowly makes his way down the corridor, to the only other door there is to choose from. He reaches forward and takes the handle, and to his surprise, it opens. It takes all his strength to push it open, and when he steps through the opening, he doesn´t as much as see Clarke blonde hair in front of him before the world tilts and he is laying on the ground.

His attention shifts, and he sees Lexa standing over him with a vicious smile and her power sword aimed at his chest. “I was expecting you,” she smirks and brings the sword down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, please don´t hate me, I do love cliffhangers! Finally some fighting happening, and the next few chapters will be really busy. I already have the outline for the end of the story ready, so just hang in there, I promise the end will have both action, desperation, unfortunately some tears and of course some more Bellarke, but not really decided exactly how yet!  
> So kudos and comments are as always greatly appreciated :)


	26. Like father, like son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I´ve had a hard time fitting Jaha into the role of Magneto, but just try to imagine him a bit more like Magneto in the X-men Apocalypse movie instead of the nut job Jaha sometimes is during the series and it will hopefully make a bit more sense! 
> 
> Bits and pieces are slowly coming together, and we are getting closer to the finaly, so excited how this has turned out since I started writing :D

Wells and Monty arrive at the building where Magneto is.  The orb surrounding him is quietly buzzing with all the metal objects circling around. His eyes are closed and he seems to be focusing completely on whatever task he is given.

Wells carefully puts his hands on the orbs surface, but that only seems to push the part where he is touching a bit forward before falling back into its original shape.

“I can´t get through it,” he says when he tries to push his hands against it one more time and fails. “Thelonius Jaha, I´ve come to speak to you!” He shouts, but to no avail. “Thelonius Jaha!” He shouts one more time.

”Let me try something,” Monty says and takes a step back,” I suggest you step behind me,” he says.

Wells steps behind him, eyes focused on the man in front of him, his supposedly father. Monty holds his arms straight in front of him. He creates some friction between his hands and then he pulls them apart. When he brings them back together with a clap, a wave flows from his hands towards the orb in front of him. The wave hits the orb and the entire thing wobbles, straining to keep its form. Only a second later it is back to the perfect round shape around Magneto. But the attack did manage to get his attention.

He opens his eyes and measure the two young men in front of him from head to toe.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” He asks with a low and raspy voice. 

Wells just stands there, taken by the moment and the great loss of life they already are experiencing.

“Well?” Magneto asks.

That push Wells into action. “My name is Wells, and I´ve come to talk to you. Or to be more precise, ask you about Gloria Ames.” That catch his attention, and they can see how the orb falter a bit in its otherwise perfect shape.

“How do you know her?” Thelonius asks, voice hard.

”She was my mother.”

A moment of silence. ”Your mother?” He asks surprised. “I guess it shouldn´t surprise me, she always was the loving mother type kind of girl.”

“Yeah, I guess so, that´s probably how she was able to raise me all by herself, you see my father left before I was born, seventeen years ago, and we were on our own ever since,” Wells says, trying to muster up the strength to sound confident despite the weakness filling him.

“Seventeen years. You are seventeen?” Thelonius asks, obviously trying to put together the pieces.

“Yes, my birthday is in March,” he says hesitantly, trying to guess the reaction which is about to come.

“That doesn´t prove anything,” Thelonius says with a low voice.

“No it doesn´t, but I don´t believe in coincidences, and I wanted to talk to you before you make the biggest mistake you have ever made,” Wells continues, voice wavering a bit with the pain.

“I am doing this to create a better world for all of us, for you, you must see that. People will always be afraid of what they don´t know, and that is the danger for all of us.”

“So you are judging all the people in the world for the horrible deeds made by those who have hurt you? I heard about your family, and I am sorry, I really am. But think of the people who had nothing to do with it, this will kill so many innocents. Innocents like my mother, if she were alive, you would be killing her simply for the reason that she was born without mutant powers.”

A darkness fills his eyes. ”My wife and daughter was innocent, but that didn´t stop them from killing them. Sometimes there must be sacrifice to make things better, and I am willing to take that step.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Even though you don´t think you have anything left to fight for, I know you do. Don´t think about me for a second, but think of Kane..Abby..Indra, they are your family still, even though it´s not by blood, we are all a family, and we fight for each other. And I don´t care if you have given up on everything, I will go down there and fight beside the people I call family, so that we can survive and be able to live in a free world, not one run by a mutant who thinks he is God. So decide for yourself, but I will fight for them. With them. Until this is all over and either Apocalypse is dead or we all are.”


	27. Bellamy´s fight

Bellamy throws his arms up just in time. The shield created on his arms in front of him holds, giving him a few seconds where Lexa just looks at him with a surprised look. He uses his legs to push her backwards, giving him enough time to get to his feet.

He staggers a little, feeling his life force draining, causing him to sweat from the use of his muscles. Lexa sees this and smirks.

“Feeling a little light headed I assume?” She more states than asks.

Bellamy ignores her remark, but throws a quick glance over to Clarke who is standing frozen to her place behind the Professor.

“They are not aware of what is happening outside of their little world, something Apocalypse created so that they wouldn´t get distracted.” She says when she sees his questioning look.

She puts herself in position to fight, her normal sword in front of her and the power created one out at the side, glowing with a fierce purple colour.

Bellamy swallows hard, concentrating on making his whole arms covered in thick ice. Lexa charges at him and he use his arms as shields when she brings her swords down on him. She turns to her right and use her entire momentum to push the sword at his core. Luckily his reflexes are fast enough, so he twists to the side, away from her. But what he can´t predict is when she brings her other sword out at the other direction, managing to cut him quiet deeply in his side.

He hiss in pain and throws himself back, his vision is getting worse and black dots appear before his eyes from both the pain and the decreasing life within him.

They continue for several minutes, Lexa attacking with a calculated graze and Bellamy barely being able to stay on his feet as he manages to avoid her attacks. He´s breathing hard and the sweat is pearling down his face and back. And his uniform is getting wetter by the minute, both from the physical strain, but also from the wound on his left side where blood is seeping out despite his best efforts to keep pressure on it.

With a final attack from Lexa, he ends up on the floor on all four, doing his best to keep his head up in order to see her move around him. The fight has totally left him, and the hopeless feeling of defeat clings to his every muscle. He doesn´t know if it´s his vision failing him, but when he dares to take a final look on Clarke before he will give up completely, his body entirely drained, he doesn´t know if he believes it himself when he sees her shift uncomfortably where she stands and slightly shake her head as if to rid it of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what is happening to Clarke?? ;-) And please Bellamy hang in there.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.


	28. Is this the end?

Octavia is trying her best to keep the big Tristan- Bishop- at bay, but despite her best efforts, he has the upper hand, pushing her further and further back. He already knocked Harper out with a blast from his huge gun, sending her into the side of a building, and now he is getting close to do that to Octavia as well.

Miller and Lincoln are trying their best against Dax-Angel- but also he has the advantage of having all of his powers intact, while the other two are struggling just to stay on their feet.

Dax grabs Miller in his arms when he is flying past them, pushing his wings to bring them higher. They don´t get higher than about ten yards before Lincoln hits one of his arms with a well-aimed shot, causing him to drop Miller. Luckily, he is dropped close to a building, and when he push his spikes out through his skin on his arms, he is able to plunge them into the brick wall and slow the speed down enough for him to land safely on his feet when he reach the ground.

Dax furiously throws his arm around, trying to get rid of the burning sensation from Lincoln´s blast. But instead of letting it slow him down, he attacks with all his force down towards Lincoln. Too fast for him to react, he shoots out a dozen razor sharp feathers from both his wings, flying through the air from both directions.

Octavia only has the time to see through the corner of her eye how Lincoln is thrown to the side, two screams of pain piercing through the air as he slams into the building just next to him, brought there by a blur of a body.

The air is suddenly out of Octavia´s lungs, and if it wasn´t for some strange miracle, she would have fallen to her knees right where she stands. Instead she spends the last possible part of her energy to create a telekinetic wall, slamming into Bishop, sending him several feet back where he stays down.

She wills her legs to move to the scene in front of her, everything around her is a blur and her senses are almost giving up. It´s like the blood in her veins has frozen, completely alienating her from her own body. From somewhere, Monty shows up, running up to Lincoln and the other body laying next to him, Wells.

Octavia sees his mouth move, but is unable to hear anything until she reach them. There´s too much blood, and the smell of it makes her breath shorten, making it painful to draw even the smallest of breaths.

“Octavia, get down!” She hears from behind her, but she doesn´t have the ability to move more than the slow steps she is taking forward. Then a body is pushing her to the ground, just as Angel graze the hair or her head as he flies over her. Miller gets up, and with a spike in his hand, he aims and throws it at Angel, hitting one of his wings just when he circles to turn back against them. The spike finds its way just where his wing meets his back, making it impossible for him to use it. With only one wing left, he falls to the ground and hits it with a loud thud.

Octavia doesn´t even have the energy to get to her feet anymore, she feels the tears streaming down her cheeks as she crawls the last bit up to Lincoln. Wells is right next to him, putting pressure on his arm where a feather hit him, Monty trying to help him. And when she focuses on Lincoln the world around her collapse. His eyes are closed and he isn´t breathing. Two feathers are sticking out of his chest, blood pooling from the wounds.

“I´m-I´m so sorry Octavia, I was too slow,” Wells manages to choke out, the devastation heard in his voice nothing compared to the absolute pain Octavia feels.

“No please, Lincoln you´re-you´re okay, it´s going to be okay,” she cries and pulls the feathers out with shaking hands, trying to feel the not existing pulse on his neck. _So this is how it ends, she cries to herself._

They are all living on their last possible life force, the weakness completely taking over. The last thing Octavia hears before laying her head on Lincoln´s chest is Miller´s defeated words “they are attacking again.” It all comes crumbling down on her, the love lost and the life soon drained from her veins.

_“Please, someone help us,” she cries out to the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don´t hate me..I´ll try to make it up with more chapter soon, and also more Bellarhe the coming chapters!


	29. Time to wake up

_“Please, someone help us.”_

Kane hears the plea for help, and his heart breaks from the agony heard is Octavia´s voice. It momentarily brings him out of the clouded state his brain has worked in. Making him become aware of Clarke´s hands on his shoulders and how they are connected to so many people who soon will draw their last breaths if he doesn´t do anything.

The pained voice of Octavia finally push him into action, still quite dizzy from the machine taking over his senses. But focusing all of his energy on one simple quest, he manages to gather enough power to his senses to push through the dizziness and work his way into Clarke´s mind.

It takes longer than he would have thought, probably because of his weakened state, but finally he finds what he is looking for. Just a thought in a memory, but a thought that can change everything.

Carefully he wraps the memory in his telekinetic power, and once he feels that it is protected and powerful enough, he releases the memory into Clarke´s conscious mind, flooding all of her thoughts with it.

A memory of all the kids enjoying their time in the common room, with no worries and danger for their lives, simply embracing life and its beauty. But the strongest part of the memory comes when everyone else has gone to bed. Clarke puts down the book she is reading, getting ready to retire as well. Bellamy sends her a mischievous grin, making it impossible for her not to smile herself. "What?" She asks as she walks past him, towards her room. Bellamy doesn´t answer, instead he grabs her wrist and pulls her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and putting his lips against her neck. "Sorry, couldn´t help myself, you seem to have that effect on me," he says as a way of explaining himself, and Clarke can practically sense him smiling into her neck. 

The feeling of feeling completely safe and happy fills her to her very core and she turns in his lap so she can put his arms around his muscular shoulders. His eyes shows his feelings before his body conveys them in a breath taking kiss.

_You´re perfect, you make me feel alive, I regret everything I´ve ever done to hurt you, please forgive me. I want to scream to the world that I love you. You hold my heart in your hand, please to break it._

And then the thought from Clarke´s memory that Kane now slams in every waken corner of her mind.

_I love you Bellamy and I will never hurt you._


	30. Is this real?

Bellamy focuses on Lexa who´s preparing for her final attack, and though it pains it to accept it, he is more than ready to die. His body is giving up from the extreme exhaustion and it would be such a relief for all the pain to just embrace him and get it over with.

Lexa holds her sword in front of her, raising it and getting ready to strike him straight in his chest. Just when she surges forward, her movement freeze, leaving the sword dangerously close to his skin.

“Drop the sword!” A high voice demands from behind her.

Bellamy can barely hold his eyes open, but the voice that he recognize so well fills him with enough energy to move his head to the side. Clarke is standing a bit away from where she was before, and Kane has fallen on the ground. Clarke´s right hand is extended towards them, using telekinetic power to hold Lexa in place.

“I said drop the sword Lexa.”

“You don´t want me to do that Clarke, trust me, this is for the best.”

“I don´t know what´s going on right now, but I can´t let you hurt him,” Clarke says with a voice filled with confusion but determination.

“Don´t let their lies come between us Clarke, we can still do this, you just have to trust me.”

Something Lexa says makes Clarke´s focus drop for a second, and without hesitating, she creates a spear with her powers, and send it soaring through the air towards Clarke. Bellamy reacts on instinct, sending a ball of iced energy straight at Lexa, hitting her square in the chest where she is standing only a few feet away from him.

The spear disappears into nothing and Lexa falls to her knees, an ice blue colour spreads from her chest, slowly out through her entire body. But before it completely takes her, she whispers with a sad voice directed to Clarke “forgive me, I was trying to protect my people.” And with those words she closes her eyes and falls to the ground, body completely frozen where she lays.

The silence is overtaken by Bellamy´s ragged breathing, and with Clarke not pulling energy from him anymore, he is able to sit up.

“Clarke?” He asks, extending a hand towards her.

She flicks her eyes to him, but he can´t be sure what he sees there, confusion, anger, desperation, love?

“Clarke, you´re okay. We´re okay.” He tries.

”I know you, you´re Bellamy.”

Bellamy nods, careful not to say anything to pressure her too much if her memories are starting to come back. He doesn´t even notice that Kane has made his way up to him, now giving him a hand and helps him up on his feet before turning to Clarke.

“How do you feel Clarke? Are your memories coming back?” Kane asks slowly.

Clarke just stares at the both of them before starting to pace the room, obviously distressed. She shakes her head several times before coming to a stop.

“It´s not real,” she says with a pained voice before starting to pace again.

“Clarke, it´s okay, try to relax. Tell us what´s not real.” Kane suggests.

“It´s not okay, it doesn´t make any sense.”

“What doesn´t make any sense Clarke?” Bellamy asks, trying to keep the nervousness away.

“You!”

“What do you mean that Bellamy doesn´t make any sense?”

Clarke focus on Kane, a look of anger on her face as she stops in front of him.

“This is all your fault, you´re planting lies in my head, get them out!”

“You have to calm down and tell us what´s wrong Clarke.”

She guess that she doesn´t have any better solution, so she takes a few deep breaths and tries to focus on one thing at the time.

“I think I remember everything, I know Apocalypse took some of my memories away. But this is so confusing. In one of my memories you kiss me, and we´re all happy and carefree. But then in another I almost kill you when we kiss. I think that´s why I left. Why would I leave if the first memory is real? You must have done something with my brain, Apocalypse said you would try anything to stop me, I guess that includes putting fake memories in my head, trying to make me hesitate.” The anger and frustration practically radiates off of her.

“I promise Clarke, I would never do anything like that to you. I only gave you one memory back, in hopes that it would trigger the rest of the memories on its own.”

“She´s right Kane.” Bellamy says with a sudden understanding.

“What? No I promise I didn´t do anything like that.”

“The memory you gave her back wasn´t her memory at all, it is in fact just a daydream. One of my daydreams to be exact. She is right, the only times we´ve kissed, I´ve gotten hurt. That´s the truth.”

“That´s not possible, I searched her mind for a memory to use, not yours.”

“You were connected to everyone at the time, weren´t you? Maybe you just searched for a memory with Clarke and I from everyone, and the one you found was mine since hers was all wiped. Even though it was just a memory of a daydream.” Bellamy tries to reason.

“I don´t believe you, you´re just trying to help him.” Clarke accuses.

“I trying to help You Clarke, try to see that. If you think past that memory, go through the others you have, see if they make more sense when you know that that particular memory isn´t yours.”

Clarke gives in fairly quickly, and to prove a point of trying, she closes her eyes and goes through her memories, trying to relive them as she goes, slowly working her way up to the current moment.

Bellamy and Kane watch each other with anticipation, hoping it will sort itself out.

When she opens her eyes a few minutes later, there are tears in her eyes. She rushes forward and throw herself in Bellamy´s arms. “I´m so sorry, for everything, I never meant to hurt anyone.” She cries.

“Hey, it´s okay, you´re back. That´s all that matters right now.” He soothes, rubbing circles on her back.

“Oh but Bellamy, it doesn´t matter at all. Even though I won´t help Apocalypse anymore, we have no chance of defeating him, he´s too strong. And you are all too weak to even try to fight him right now.”

“We´ll never be too weak to put up a fight,” Bellamy says, trying to earn a smile from her.

“He´ll kill all of us,” she says matter of factly.

“Then we´ll die trying. The others are holding their position out there, but they need our help. Especially yours Clarke, you have pulled so much energy into yourself that you should be able to put up a fight, even against Apocalypse” Kane says.

Clarke steels herself, trying to ready herself to let go of Bellamy after just getting him back. “Then we shouldn´t keep them waiting for help to come any longer,” she states and pulls back a little. “Bellamy, whatever happens out there, I want you to know, I do love you. That part was and is true, even though I forgot it for a while.” She says and gives him a shy smile.

Bellamy shines up in a smile, and then without waiting he press his lips against hers. Relishing the soft flesh beneath his. But too soon he has to pull back, Clarke´s right about having to go and help the others. So he takes a deep breath and puts his forehead against Clarke´s. “Well, that´s a first.” He jokes.

“I guess I almost should thank Apocalypse for giving me control over my powers in situations like these,” Clarke sighs and takes a step back.

“Well, as long as you don´t tell your mother about situations like that, I am inclined to agree. But now we really must go, Apocalypse is here,” Kane states and starts heading towards the door, carefully stepping around Lexa´s cold body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Clarke is finally back ,thouch not completely uncomplicated we should say!! But we´ll see if there really is anything she can do about Apocalypse, in the meantime we can all enjoy the good feeling of her finally telling Bellamy how she feels. 
> 
> Getting closer now to being finished, so hang with me a bit more. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	31. John Murphy

Clarke puts her arm around Bellamy so she can support his weight as much as possible while he clutches his side to keep the bleeding back.

They slowly make their way after Kane, also stepping around Lexa´s body. Clarke glance down on the motionless body, and Bellamy can see her press her lips together.

“I´m sorry about her, but she didn´t give me a choice, she was about to hurt you.”

“You´re fine Bellamy, it´s just that my memories are all chaos right now, it feels like someone just poured a mix of different feelings and experiences into my head all at once. But once we get through this, I´ll figure it out,” she says with a determined expression.

Bellamy eyes her wearily, but persuades himself to let it go, they will have time to work everything through after this just like she said. He grunts when his side suddenly hits him with a wave of pain, causing him to halt.

“How are you? Maybe you should stay here? There won´t be anything you can do out there anyways,” Clarke reasons with a worried tone.

“I have to get out there, let´s just go,” he says through the pain, leaving no room for argument as he slowly moves his legs forward.

Before they reach the door, it is thrown open and Murphy rushes in, stopping suddenly in his tracks as he takes in the sight of Lexa laying dead on the floor. His whole body tense up, and he prepares himself by creating flames in both his hands.

“John, we don´t want to hurt you.” Kane says, holding his hands out in front of him, motioning for him that they aren´t a threat.

“Well, I´m sure you said the same to Psylocke over there,” he snorts, increasing the amount of fire in his hands.

“She attacked us Murphy, she didn´t give us a choice. But if you let us walk out of here, we don´t have a reason to fight you,” Clarke calmly explains.

“Or maybe you should put up a fight, I´d love a reason to hurt you,” Bellamy says with anger.

Clarke looks at him with surprise and confusion. “Bellamy?!”

”He took you to these people, making it possible for Apocalypse to go through with a plan that would kill millions. I´m sorry if I don´t see why he should get a second chance. He chose the other side, now he should deal with the consequences.”

Clarke eyes Murphy who´s just looking at Bellamy with frustration. The fire in his hands increase in intensity and Clarke tense up, feeling inside of her after a power she could use against him in case he would attack. Luckily she possess Bellamy´s powers after draining him of his energy, so she feels fairly confident that she can stop him without having to use her own power to stop him.

“All I ever did was to survive. Clarke, you know this is all for nothing, Apocalypse is too strong, why can´t you see that?”

“Nothing is impossible Murphy, and I am willing to give my life trying to save all the people out there who I for a fact know doesn´t stand a chance against him.”

Murphy seems to consider his options, and after a few moments he kills the fire. “I guess I won´t stand in the way of you if you decide to go on this suicide mission.” He states and even opens the door for them, holding it open until they´ve made their way through. Bellamy moves with reluctance, not wanting to leave the teenager unharmed. But Clarke nudge him forward, whipering for him to save his strength, so he follows her lead.

Kane walks out last, and he pause just outside the door and turns toward Murphy. “Let me ask this of you John, if your mother was still alive, wouldn´t you stand by her side and try to protect her. Apocalypse would have had her killed simply for being human.” He takes a breath. “How many mothers do you think he´ll kill before this is all over. Maybe you will be alive after all of this, but my question to you is if you will be able to live with yourself, knowing that you helped Apocalypse.” Kane says and walks after Clarke and Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Murphy is back, though Bellamy doesn´t seem to enjoy it especially much. Apocalypse is getting closer to their family and friends, so what will Clarke and Kane be able to do once they get outside? Bellamy only wants to see that Octavia is safe, no doubt too weak to actually be apart of fighting Apocalypse, no matter what he says. 
> 
> Next chapter it is finally going down, who is strongest? Who will survive?


	32. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here is a slightly longer chapter to make it up to you!

Clarke, Bellamy and Kane walk out of the building, and what they find outside is worse than they could have imagined. Harper lies unconscious on the ground, as does Jasper. But the worst scene is Octavia sitting on her knees beside Lincoln´s unconscious body, the blood shining like a beacon from his wounds, down on the ground on each side of him. Wells is sitting down with his back against a wall, eyes closed. A deep cut on his arm which has coloured his entire uniform red from the shoulder down, but otherwise he seems to be okay.

Miller and Monty are holding their ground against Bishop and Angel, though they look dead on their feet.

Clarke holds on to Bellamy tight as they slowly make their way down the hill to where the others are. Bishop fires away a blast from his huge gun, but Miller and Monty both jump to the side just in time. Monty claps his hands together, aiming to the big man, and he hits him straight in his chest. The impact itself doesn´t cause much more damage than to knock him to the ground. But when Bishop takes his gun and aims it towards the teens and tries to fire, it doesn´t power up.

Monty manages a small smile towards Miller, finally a small victory. Angel can´t use one of his wings, so instead he runs on the ground, using his feathers as a weapon. Throwing them against Miller and Monty at every chance he gets. But this time when he gets ready, Clarke throws her hand out, hitting him in the side with a blast of ice, knocking him to the ground as well as freezing his functioning wing in a block of ice.

Bishop moves towards Miller, carefully dodging the few spikes Miller is able to muster up and throw at him.

“Clarke, can´t you use your power on them?” Bellamy grits through his pain.

“I can´t, it´s like they´re shielded somehow.” She says and stops.

“It´s the same for me, Apocalypse must have done something to protect them from our powers,” Kane notes.

Clarke stops and lets go of Bellamy, slowly letting Kane hold him up instead. She focus on the different powers she has disposal, and just before Bishop reach Miller, she puts her hands in front of her. With a push from within, she sends away a laser beam through her hands straight into Bishop´s back. She manages to get him to the ground, but ends up there herself as well, taken by surprise with the force she managed to conjure.

She quickly gets to her feet, and this time when she shoots at Bishop, she is prepared for the massive energy leaving her body. Bishop tumbles back, the front of his uniform burnt away exposing his skin. So far he´s unharmed, but Clarke line her arms up again. Her hands are in fists in front of her, and just when she is about to blast another beam at him, something hard hits her in her side. The pain surges through her, and she knows that at least one of her ribs is broken when she hits the ground with a hard thud.

“Clarke!” she hears Bellamy cry out, but the pain keep her from responding.

She tries to locate who might have been behind the attack, and her heart literally stops when she sees Apocalypse standing between her and her friends. He looks at her like a predator ready to strike, and despite struggling to breathe, Clarke gets up on her feet, focusing on the body Apocalypse is holding up in the air. Not showing a sign of straining himself, he holds Indra in a choke hold with one of his hands in front of him. He holds her up in the air by a feet or so, but he doesn´t even seem to bother with her considering the focus he has on Clarke.

“I suggest you stop this now before anyone else has to get hurt,” Wallace says with a calculated glare.

“If I stop, you will kill millions of people, and I can´t allow that,” Clarke rasps, and manages to catch a glimpse of Wells getting to his feet further away.

“Wanheda, please let me rephrase that, if you stop now, I will not hurt the people you love. Surely they mean more to you than anyone else.” Clarke purse her lips together, pondering about the alternatives he presents. She flex her fingers and rolls her head, putting on a show of not caring about his threat.

“Then let me explain this, I will not let you hurt anyone, not my friends, and not the rest of the world either,” she pans. With a quick nod to Wells, she creates two spikes in her hands and throws them at Indra´s back. But just before they hit her, her body is yanked to the side by a blur and the spikes hit him straight in his chest.

Wells falls to the ground with a gasping Indra a few feet away, getting to his feet with great effort. Apocalypse looks surprised and Clarke can´t help the smirk that appears on her face. But it is quickly replaced by a look of fear as Apocalypse slowly pulls the spikes out from his chest. Inch by inch he takes them out, and when they´re out, he throws them on the ground next to him, revealing two gaping wounds directly into his body, one piercing his heart. The second the spikes are out though, the wounds starts knitting themselves together, and just a few more moments later one couldn´t guess that there ever had been a wound there to begin with.

Wells is spurred into action, using his speed to swirl around Apocalypse, hitting him with massive force from side to side. Wallace flies through the air like a ragdoll, his body withstanding the hits but not without him grunting in pain. Wells continues, but Apocalypse foresees his movements, and with one of his powers, he makes the concrete come alive under Wells´s feet, growing it up his legs and efficiently trapping him to the spot, both his legs caught in cement up to his knees.

“I gave you the possibility to help me out of your free will, but this time I will claw my way through your pretty little head until I find what is behind the beauty that is your power. And when I find it, I will rip it out of you and take it for myself, maybe it doesn´t work, but at least that will give me the satisfaction of killing you in one of the most excruciating ways. But I´ll give you one more chance, join me and save your friends, or fight and die with them.” He says and walks towards Wells. Clarke watches him with big eyes, frozen from the impossible situation she is in.

He stops in front of Wells, who is desperately trying to break free, and when he raise his foot Clarke finally startles out of her frozen state and sends out a laserbeam towards him. “Stay away from him!”

Apocalypse sends up a shield around him, protecting him from the beam without even breaking a sweat. Instead he push his foot down with all of his weight, and the sickening crack of bones can be heard all the way up to Clarke as Wells screams out in pain when his right leg give away from the force.

“You can´t stop me child, and this time, you´re out of chances. So I guess you´ll finally have it your way, you´ll die trying to save everyone. That goes for all of you,” he says and flicks his gaze over to Kane and Bellamy. He starts walking towards them with determined steps, shield still up around him. Leaving Wells in agonizing pain behind him.   

Clarke turns her head around and sees the fear in both Kane´s and Bellamy´s eyes. The need to take away that fear fills her and she focus her energy in conjuring the powers she has absorbed. Her hands are in fists, practically vibrating with all the power she possess and that she is ready to let loose.  

With one last deep breath she plants her feet firmly on the ground, and when the air is released from her lungs, she sends away a massive wave of laser and snow, creating a flow of energy that could rip anything to pieces. She feels the incredible force of power inside of her, and push as much of it as she can into the flow.

Bellamy and Kane watch in wonder as the power she released closes in on Apocalypse, but just when they believe she will blast him and his shield away, they see how the shield deflects what she attacks him with, creating sparks and blasts that fly around him, crashing into the surroundings and destroying everything it comes into contact with.

Clarke tries to increase the strength of her blast, but Apocalypse simply focus more power into his shield, easily deflecting her attack. He continues to walk towards them, but slightly slower now that he has to focus on defending himself. Clarke continues to send wave after wave at him, trying to use all the different powers she has inside of her to find a way to destroy the shield. The physical strain on her is increasing, and when she is out of ideas, having tried everything she can possibly come up with and she can´t increase the force of her attacks more, she feels the despair fill her again.

She is not strong enough, and she can see the smirk on Apocalypse´s face when he approaches and he sees the defeat in her eyes. Knowing that he will win and succeed in bringing destruction and death to this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can our heroes possibly come up with now that they have tried everything and it all has failed? They have used all of their energy before and most of them ar still too weak to even try put up a fight after Clarke has drained them all. Maybe help from an unexpected sorce is what they need?


	33. The last stand

Clarke keeps the stream of power flowing from her hands, but Apocalypse is getting closer by the second. The surroundings are blasted to pieces as the shield reflects what Clarke shoots at it, stretching dozens of feet in every direction.

“I´m not strong enough! Kane, get Bellamy and the others out of here, I´ll try to keep him occupied.”

“We´re not leaving you Clarke. We die or survive together,” Kane says, and when he does, Apocalypse is attacked from behind. A steady wave of metal in all forms and shapes comes crashing down on his shield, causing the shimmer from the orb to flicker for a second before strengthening up.

From behind one of the buildings, Magneto comes, almost floating in the air as he draws metal from all around him and sends at Apocalypse. He holds his arms out from his sides, hands pointed forward and with a grim look on his face as he continues his assault.

Apocalypse turns towards him, eyes narrowed. ”You betray _me_?”

Magneto lowers his eyes to Wells, who is still laying in pain on the ground and then up towards Kane.

“No, I betrayed _them_.” He clarifies and increase the force of the attack.

Apocalypse has to raise his arms in order to hold up the shield around him, his eyes frantically searching around him. Angel is still stuck in the eyes Clarke sent at him, not able to move at all, but Bishop is making his way towards her now, a dagger in his hand.

Clarke barely has time to register that he is coming towards her before he is slammed to the ground by an inferno of fire coming from the side. The next thing she does see though is the fire redirecting towards Apocalypse, enveloping the entire shield in a raving inferno.

Through it they see Apocalypse fall to his knees, struggling to hold the shield up. Seconds follow where the shield waver and starts vibrating. Clarke sends a grateful look towards Murphy who stands where Bishop fell to the ground. He gives her a simple nod and then continues to pour his fire power into the attack force.

The shield wavers one last time before tearing apart, but what they don´t expect is that when it comes down that Apocalypse is able to fight off their attacks by striking out his own. Against Magneto he use a beam of optic energy, destroying every single piece of metal before it comes close to him. Murphy has to fight a stream of ice, more powerful than his own fire, and Clarke is attacked by a beam of lilac force, something she has never seen before.

Their own attacks are pushed back further and further, the powers clashing against what Apocalypse sends at them. Sparks fly everywhere and Clarke feels Apocalypse pushing her own powers back more and more until she literally feels the air crack around her from all the energy clashing against each other.

Bellamy and Kane both draw their breaths in hard when one bright spark flies at them, only missing by a few inches. Clarke press her lips together, transferring all of her attack force to her right hand. Straight away Apocalypse´s force gains distance to her, but she manages to hold back. With her left hand that´s now free, she holds it out towards Bellamy and Kane and makes a pulling motion with it. They are both lifted from the ground and pulled towards her, ending up behind her so that she is shielding them from the energy around them.

An especially strong wave of force from Apocalypse makes Clarke fall down on one knee to hold him back. Quickly she holds her left hand forward again, enabling her to increase the resistance some more. The effort doesn´t help much though, and soon both her, Bellamy and Kane and engulfed in a circle of optic energy, getting dangerously close to hurting them. Clarke puts all of her powers into holding it off, but she gasps out in pain as it comes too close for a second before she is able to push it back.

Her right shoulder is burned and Kane can see the angry red skin where her uniform once was. He doesn´t need to rely on his hearing to hear her screaming, all her thoughts are filled with the pain, but also the fighting spirit to last in order to save him and Bellamy.

He also hears the devastated thoughts in her mind that she won´t be able to hold back much longer. The powers surrounding them makes it hard to breathe and Kane can feel Bellamy almost losing conscious. His heart is beating faster than ever with the feelings that now overwhelm him from more directions.

Murphy feels like he´s choking, his fire suffocating from the ice Apocalypse sends his way. And Kane can feel the panic rising in his chest like it is his own.

Desperation and pain.  Kane feels it stronger than ever, and his head hurt from how they take over his mind. The thoughts of so many.. Murphy, Clarke, Bellamy, Thelonius, Wells…fills every fiber of his being, even though he tries to block them out. A flash of pain finds its way into his mind, and he realize that this time it´s his own body reacting to the pain when Clarke no longer can hold back Apocalypse´s attack.

Clarke hears both him and Bellamy cry out in pain, and is able to push her defences a bit more the next second, but Kane knows there´s not much she can do now. From the ocean of thoughts that bear with them pain and death, another voice of thought finds its way to his awareness. Anger, a lot of it. And the feeling of a power so raw and strong he has never felt anything like it, not even with Apocalypse or Clarke, registers in his mind. But with the anger, also the consciousness of someone fighting, holding back from the fear of what´s happening.   

With the desperation from all the pain gathered in his head, he cries out a pointed plea as he feels the burning once more on his skin, Apocalypse closing in on victory.

_“Octavia, help us… Let go…” he chokes out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Octavia? Will she be able to help them or is Kane wrong?   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	34. The outcome

Octavia feels her heart breaking over and over again while she lays her head over Lincoln´s chest. The blood from his wounds drenching her uniform and hands. She barely registers the fighting going on around her, only able to hold herself together by luck.

Her entire body is cold, shivering from the emotional pain that´s threatening to take her over. The devastation she feels takes over everything, but when she feels like she can´t even live anymore, she hears Bellamy cry out in pain. She doesn´t know if she actually hears it or if it´s her telepathic powers picking it up, but either way, it wakes something inside her.

Apocalypse is about to kill everyone she has ever cared about, the friends that changed her life, the teachers who finally was able to help her, and the brother who always protected her. And Lincoln is dead because of him.

She feels a consciousness inside of her, something growing fast and vicious. The power it brings to her body scares her, and she has no idea how to keep it at bay, a disaster bound to happen otherwise, like all the times she has lost control over her powers.

The consciousness gets stronger, but she is fighting to stay in control. By every inch of control she lose, the power gets more and more alive.

She sits up and holds her hands in front of her, one second seeing them through her own eyes, but then the next seeing as if it´s through someone else´s. The blood over them suddenly becoming more vivid, lightning a spark inside of her. She focuses, trying to gain control again, and succeeding, once more seeing with her own eyes Lincoln´s blood on her hands. The angry red reminding her of his death, causing anger to flow through her on her own command.

Her own anger is kept separately from the other consciousness inside of her, still afraid of what will happen, but now she feels an eagerness to let go, not caring about what will happen, only wanting to hurt Apocalypse and make him pay for the pain he has brought her and what he is about to do. Whatever that´s still holding her back is blasted away when she hears Kane voice cry in her head _“Octavia, help us…let go.”_

…

Clarke can´t hold her defence up much longer, the attack from Apocalypse slipping through her shield more and more by the second. A bright light finds its way into her vision. Through the attack she is able to make out a girl floating mid-air towards Apocalypse.

The light comes from within her, a light burning stronger and stronger in red. When all Clarke sees of the girl is a shining red light, as if her entire being is enveloped, created by it, she lets out a feral scream, releasing her power against Apocalypse.

The shield Apocalypse creates around him before the attack hits is able to withstand the power a few seconds before crumbling to pieces. The attack continues and hits him straight in his chest, tearing his uniform to pieces, pealing of his skin layer by layer. He is able to heal himself quick enough to hold himself together, but with the attack on him, he is forced to stop the assault on the rest of them.

Murphy and Thelonius sees their opportunity and use their powers to attack him again. Unable to defend himself any longer, Apocalypse fall to his knees on the ground. Together they are too strong for him, and when Clarke gathers her strength and sends out a blast of optic energy at him, his body crumbles to pieces, falling apart on the ground and then dissipates into nothingness.

Clarke watch him die and then turns her eyes to the force that saved them. The bright red light pulls back to the girl, forming a majestic bird as it finds its way back to its host. Once the light decrease, Clarke can see Octavia, slowly lowering herself to the ground, her eyes shining in the same colour as the bird.

“Octavia!” Bellamy calls from behind her, and she can see her turn her head at his direction. But the reaction is not what she would have expected, the hard look on her face and the complete lack of recognition takes her by surprise as well as it does with Bellamy.

“Octavia, it´s me,” he says, uncertainty filling his voice.

The shining red colour disappears from her eyes and relief fills them instead. But the relief is short lived as sorrow fills them, and she turns on her heel and runs back to where Lincoln lies.

Clarke gives Bellamy a quick glance and sees the devastation there. She walks up to him, and she can tell he won´t be able to move from where he is due to his injuries. So she takes a hold of both him and Kane, and with the power taken from Jasper, she teleports them all to where Octavia now is standing a few feet from Lincoln.

A single tear finds its way down Octavia´s cheek. Bellamy is able to limp up to her, and she wraps her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

“Hey, we´ll get through this O. We are all still alive because you saved us,” Bellamy soothes.

“I wasn´t able to save _him_ ,” she cries, “I wish I could bring him back.” She shakes in Bellamy´s arms, and he is afraid that she´ll fall apart completely from this.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Kane asks with a furrowed brow.

“I´m bringing him back.” She answers with clenched teeth, sitting down next to his lifeless body.

“You don´t know if that will work or what it´ll do to you,” Kane warns.

“I have to try. I have all of this energy that I took from so many people, I don´t deserve to have it and I intend to try to use it for something good.” She puts her hands on Lincoln´s chest.

”You still don´t know what it´ll do to you, the way you think about using the power in is not safe. If you go too deep, you will create a one way bridge which you won´t be able to stop. It would kill you if it came to that.”

”Then I will have to make sure it doesn´t get to that.”

She feels a hand on her uninjured shoulder, the warmth spreading from where his skin meets her.

“Are you sure about this?”

Clarke look behind him to the broken hearted Octavia. ”What´s the point of surviving when a part of us all will die with him, and I will live with the knowledge that I could have done something about it?”

Octavia gives her a short nod, the tears fresh on her beautiful face.

Clarke turns her eyes back to Lincoln, she adjusts the positions of her hands, putting them over the two wounds that ultimately killed him. She close her eyes and draws the power from within, focusing on the life force she possess, slowly channelling it down through her hands.

She feels more than anything how her hands give away a shimmer when the life force goes from her down into Lincoln. Time seems to stop as she push more and more energy into the connection and she is completely isolated from her other senses, only aware of her desperate will to keep the energy flowing into Lincoln´s body.

The draining energy within her body cause some alert, but instead of stopping, she continues to draw the energy and channelling it. Seconds, minutes, or hours later she can sense something through her hands as her body gives in to exhaustion, the very life leaving her. She feels the darkness take her over, and the last thing she can think of before falling under is to push the very last bit of the energy she can find into the body under her hands. Then darkness is a welcomed escape…

….

Her entire body is burning, and it feels like she hasn´t gotten any water in ages. Her lungs are burning, and she can literally feel her shoulder sting from the burning pain. She doesn´t want to wake up, but the pain is too much to try to continue sleeping. Instead she slowly opens her eyes, preparing for whatever more that could possible hurt or burn her body. But once she cracks her eyes open, no more pain arrives, and she is able to open them up completely.

She is met by a mop of dark and curly hair next to her on the bed she is currently on. The urge is too great, so she fights through the exhaustion and pain and reach forward to slowly feel his hair between her fingers. A smile finds its way to her face, and she lets out a sigh of content, just happy that she is here with him alive.

Alive.

Lincoln.

Dead or alive.

She sits up despite the strain on her body and looks around, wanting to find some answers as to what has happened. She realize that they are in the infirmary at school, but no one else seems to be there. The chaos of thoughts in her mind, both from blacking out, but also still from Apocalypse wiping them and then Kane pulling them back to her, makes it hard to put everything in order, but she close her eyes and concentrates on what she knows.

_We were losing. Apocalypse were about to kill all of us. Somehow Octavia weakened him enough so that our powers could hurt him. Apocalypse is dead. It´s over. Lincoln died, but did I manage to bring him back?_

The answer to her question literally walks into the room the next second when she opens her eyes, followed by Abby and Kane.

“Oh Clarke, you´re awake” Abby cries out and runs up to her bed and throws her arms around her, startling Bellamy awake.

Clarke can´t help the tears from filling her eyes as she feels the relief and happiness in Abby´s embrace. She hugs her back the best she can without hurting herself too much. Abby pull back a long time after, and sits down on the bed opposite to where Bellamy is, his features frozen and completely blank. Clarke frowns at him, and that´s when he seems to realize that he is just sitting there.

He shakes his head and takes one of her hands in his, and neither him nor Clarke can help the goofy smiles appearing when their skin touches without incident. He gives her a loving smile, full of promise and happiness. Clarke just looks at him, so incredibly lucky to be here with him.

The quiet moment is interrupted by Kane who subtly clears his throat. Clarke blush and looks around in the room.

“I´m glad to see that you are well and alive Lincoln,” she says, practically beaming with joy at the man.

“Yes, thanks to you Clarke. I don´t know what to say or do, but I will forever be in your debt, you risked your life to save me” he says and walks up to her, giving her a quick hug.

“You´re welcome Lincoln, I´m sure you would have done the same if you had been in my position. Now, if someone could please tell me what happened I´d be more than happy. How was Octavia able to hurt Apocalypse when none of us could?” She asks with a pointed look to Kane.

“Octavia is one of the most powerful mutants I have ever met, but when you were in the machine with me, that power was absorbed by you, making you just as strong as her, which still wasn´t enough to kill Apocalypse. What I didn´t know before though is just how strong she is, or more accurately how much power her body have. I didn´t understand it at first, but seeing what happened with Apocalypse I finally understood. She possess so much power that her mind simply can´t hold it all.”

“What does that even mean??” Clarke asks.

“The psychic power in her is so strong that it has created its own consciousness separate from her own. So with all the emotions raging in her, but with the inability to do anything about it when Apocalypse was about to succeed, that other consciousness was awoken.

That´s why you didn´t absorb that power either, I couldn´t connect to it since it was under Octavia´s own consciousness. But then in the moment of need, when Octavia was too weak and about to die, it broke free, bringing all of its powers to the surface. A force stronger than anything alive, with a power so raw and uncontrollable it can´t be stopped. According to Octavia it calls itself the Phoenix.”

“Wow,” is all Clarke can manage to say.

“Yeah, that´s one way of putting it,” Kane says with a smile.

“So how is she now?” she asks, turning the question to Bellamy.

“She´s surprisingly really good actually, ever since the fight she says she has had complete control over her powers. Somehow discovering the Phoenix has made her more safe and sure about what she can do and how to keep control. She´s still working with Kane to find a way to communicate and work with the Phoenix, and she´s getting there, it´ll just take some time.”

“Sounds like she has been working on that for quiet some time, how long was I really out?”

The rest of the room grows quiet and Clarke tries to decipher the looks going on between them.

“Well?”

Abby takes her hand, looking down at it. When she looks up she has a worried look on her face, “Clarke honey, you were in a coma for two months.”

“What?”

“We didn´t know whether you would wake up or not, Kane tried to help you heal using his powers, but your mind and body were so completely drained he didn´t even have anything to connect to at first. Your body has healed slowly, probably taking more time because of the massive strain you put on it, you´re still not completely healed, your mind took even longer.”

“What else has happened? How has the world reacted? How is everyone, Wells, Monty, Jasper?” A slight panic of having missed out on so many things finds its way to her voice.

“Clarke, take it easy, everyone is fine, they just weren´t allowed in here since we didn´t know how you would feel when waking up. And I guess it´s better if your mom tells you about the rest,” Kane assures her.

Clarke turns her focus to Abby, letting go of her hand and instead taking a hold of Bellamy´s. She sees the hurt on Abby´s face, but right now she doesn´t care, Bellamy gives her support, even though it´s just by holding her hand, and that´s what she needs right now.

“The governments around the world went into lockdown after what happened, they didn´t know who attacked or why. Long story short, mutants are now known to the world. At first there was chaos, everyone was afraid that it would happen again, but in the end, they realized that we were the ones who saved them, gaining some respect and appreciation. Almost everyone has accepted mutants in their countries, but there are a few that still resists, still worried about the potential threat we pose. But slowly we are getting there, of course there will still be problems and obstacles to overcome, but seeing how far we have come just since the attack, I do believe we all can feel positive for the future.” Abby says content but tired.

“That really is good news, who knew we needed someone to threaten the entire world before we could be accepted into society,” Clarke says, voice dripping with sarcasm before the yawns.

Abby sighs, seeing herself defeated and accepting her mistakes. “I am sorry Clarke, I truly did believe what I was doing was for the best. Luckily it has ended fairly well anyways,” she says with a sad smile.

“You´re okay mom, I may not agree to your decisions, but I understand why you did it,” she says before yawning again.

“I do believe it´s time for us all to retire. Get some sleep Clarke and then I´ll tell Nyko to come and check on you. I hope you recover fast and regain your energy, Jasper and Monty will be planning a huge party for you I´d imagine.” Kane says and opens the door out of the infirmary.

Clarke nods and tries to give them all a smile before they leave. “I love you Clarke,” Abby says before walking out of the door. Leaving only Clarke and Bellamy, Clarke with a firm grip on his hand.

“I should probably leave as well so you can sleep, I just can´t believe you´re finally awake,” he smiles that loopsided smile that make Clarke´s stomach flutter.

“Please stay? I don´t really want to be alone,” she says with a small voice.

Bellamy´s smile get if possible even wider as he nods. Clarke carefully scoots to the side, trying not to make any too rash movements.

“What are you doing?”

”Giving you some space, obviously, I´m not gonna let you fall asleep on that chair again,” Clarke smirks.

“Are you sure, Clarke?” Bellamy asks, suddenly sounding very nervous.

“Oh please Bell, I´d literally rip your clothes off if I weren´t hurting so much, the least you can do is get down here with me.”

Bellamy blushes at her bluntness. ”What if someone comes in?” he asks, voice hoarse.

“Someone probably will, but come on Bellamy, we´re not five. And we´ll only be sleeping anyways,” she says and lifts the blanket and pats the space next to her.

Bellamy doesn´t bother to argue, he´d more than happy do anything she asks right now, and like she pointed out, this is the least he can do. He takes his shoes off as well as his sweater, getting down beside her in only a thin shirt and his jeans. He lays on his back, as far away from Clarke as he can, careful not to touch her in case it would hurt her. His plans crash though when she throws the blanket over him and rolls over, putting her arm around him and resting her head on his chest.

“So much better,” she sighs.

“I can´t argue with that, I´ve been dreaming about this since the fight, it´s been killing me seeing you laying here, not sure if you´d wake up or not.” He confess.

“You dreamt about laying next to me in an infirmary bed?” Bellamy can feel her smile.

“Okay, maybe not literally this, but you being awake basically doing anything with me was a frequent dream,” he replies and plants a soft kiss on her hair.

“I´m gonna make you tell me all about those dreams one day.”

“And I´ll gladly tell you all about it, considering the recent events, we´ll have a long time of going through them all. It feels so good to finally feel safe and free, I´ve been running and hiding my entire life, and now I´ve finally found home. Both with this place and with you. I love you Clarke, I really do, and if you´ll let me, I´ll spend every one of these days proving it to you.”

“You don´t have to prove anything to me Bell, I´ve found home too, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can´t believe this is the end of this story! I´ve enjoyed writing this so much, and thank you all for the comments and kudos. There will be a shorter prologue coming up, but other than that, this is all finished. I might have some other ideas for stories, so please check those out if I post them!
> 
> Once again, thank you for everything!


	35. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here´s the final chapter, finally some more Bellarke smut, I hope you like it as well as the rest of the story. It´s been so much fun writing this! Please enjoy and kudos and comments are always appreciated :D

3 years later.

“Mrs Blake, it has come to my attention that you have been acting distracted and in some cases even odd this day, care to explain yourself.” Clarke hears the deep voice of Kane behind her. She knows he is right, and she has a good reason, but she doubt Kane would take Bellamy teasing her to no ends this morning before going to teach his own classes would be a reason good enough for him. So she brace herself and turn around. She stops dead in her tracks though when she sees Bellamy leaning again the doorframe of the classroom.

A blush spreads on her chest, working its way up her neck. “You ass, it is not okay to use those skills on me, I seriously thought Kane was gonna yell at me.” She throws her hands in the air dramatically.

“Well, better me finding you like this than him I´d say, or I´d be kind of jealous,” he says with a dark voice, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

“Oh yeah?” she says, suddenly feeling very hot under his eyes.

“Yeah, you may not know this, but since you became my wife, or well to be honest ever since I met you, I´ve had a hard time with other men around you. Period.” He says, now crowding her space, slowly dragging his hand up her bare arm.

Clarke can´t be more thankful for choosing to wear a dress this morning as his hands sends goose bumps across the skin he touches. “Good thing I´m yours then.” She says with a shaky voice as he push her against her desk, feeling her legs hit the hard wood behind her.

Bellamy stop his movements, his eyes hungry and Clarke can already feel his erection growing in his loose fitted jeans.

“What?” She asks, wondering why he would have stopped. “Please don´t tease me like that, if you don´t fuck me against this desk right now, I´ll go home and take care of myself without you,” she threatens with a flushed face, her body throbbing with anticipation.

Bellamy practically growls at that. Without a second delay he puts his hands on the back of her thighs lifting her up on the desk, kissing her urgently. Their lips melt together and Bellamy can never seem to grow tired of the passion and fire Clarke brings into the kiss, fighting with him at the same time as making him feel more loved than ever.

She starts to work on his belt, and when she finally has it off she roughly pulls both his jeans and boxers down in one movement. Without hesitating, she takes him in her hand, causing him to moan.

“Oh Clarke, that feels so good,” he rasps out.

Clarke pulls back a little and smirks up at him. “We probably should get back to our room though,” she says, slightly out of breath but with that teasing smile. She doesn´t stop her movements and she can tell Bellamy has a hard time concentrating on what exactly she is saying, his head bent down and his mouth shaped as an o.

“Bell?” she asks a bit clearer this time, still not stopping.

“Wait what?” He asks, his breathing heavy and his eyes now locked on hers with lost expression.

“I said that maybe we should go home,” she says slowly as Bellamy let his hands work their way up her thighs. When his hands reach the curve of her ass, she grows completely still, the anticipation building in her body. Her dress gets hiked up, and when his strong and warm hands reach her hips, he close his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You´re not wearing any underwear.”

Clarke´s smirk returns, and she scoots a little bit closer to the edge of the desk, pressing her body to his, making him hiss when she feels his hardness press against her naked and wet center. “I´ve been thinking about you all day,” she whispers in his ear, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck.

With a swift grip on her hip with his left hand, Bellamy aligns himself with her entrance with his right hand, and without waiting, plunges into her, filling her completely. Clarke gasps out in pleasure, the sudden intrusion causing a fire to start deep in her abdomen. Bellamy grasps her tight with both his hands, pulling her into him. Clarke has to put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as he over and over again pushes into her with full force.

The warmth in her builds like wildfire, and before she knows it she is hanging on the edge of bliss, all of her senses being taken over by the man she loves.

Her cries grows louder and Bellamy can feel her walls starting to pull together around him. He slows his pace momentarily so he can reach between them and press his thumb to her clit. Clarke leans forward and bites down on his shoulder in order to keep somewhat quiet when his thumb hits just the right place.

It doesn´t take long until Bellamy feels her walls flutter around him and Clarke cries out his name in pleasure. The sound of her coming with his name on her lips is the sexiest thing he can think of right now. He pushes into her with a few frantic thrusts and then spills inside of her, his vision going completely blank.

 Their heavy breathing fills the room as they come down from their bliss. The complete happiness and satisfaction radiating from both of them gets abrupt when Bellamy´s cell rings. Clarke twitch from surprise, causing Bellamy to moan. “I have to get it, it´s Octavia,” he groans when he hears the ringtone. He motions to pull back, but Clarke grabs his hips, holding him to place.

“Do not pull out right now,” she threatens.

He gives her a questioning look before realization hits him. “Really Clarke?”

”I feel this is the time, so you are not pulling out already,” she commands.

Bellamy gives her a slight annoyed but loving look before with great difficulty reaching down and getting his phone up from the jeans hanging around his knees. He press the answer button and puts it to his ear.

“What´s up?” he chokes out when Clarke tense her lower muscles and smirks at him at the same time.

“Um hey big brother, am I interrupting something?” Octavia asks with a hesitant tone.

“No, you´re good, I just got done with a workout, that´s all.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I was just calling to tell you that everyone is on for tonight and that it is your job to bring Clarke to the training room at eight. That´s it though, dress nicely and be on time or Jasper will ruin the surprise somehow I´m sure of it. So see you later, okay?”

“Yeah no worries O, I´ll take care of it, see you later,” Bellamy answers and press the off button on his cell.

He smiles down at Clarke and press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Octavia just asked me if I could go to the training room and see if her sword is there. Apparently Jasper has worked on teleporting objects without himself having to teleport with it, and now when they were out on the field he somehow teleported away her sword and he promised her he had sent it to the training room. But you know Octavia, her sword means everything to her, so she just asked me to check on it since she won´t be home until tomorrow to see for herself,” he lies and when the smile of hearing Jasper getting in trouble fills Clarke´s face, he knows he believes her, and he is more than happy that that part of his plan works out in his favour.

**…**

**4 hours later**

“Oh no, I totally forgot I was supposed to check if Octavia´s sword was in the training room. Do you mind if we drop by there before heading out for dinner?” Bellamy asks with a fake annoyance.

“It´s fine, you said we weren´t supposed to be at the restaurant until 8.30 anyways, and it doesn´t take more than 30 minutes to get there, so we have a few minutes before we have to go,” Clarke says as she puts her earrings in in front of the mirror in their bathroom.

Bellamy walks into the bathroom and stops short in the doorway. Clarke glance his way and sees the amazed look on his face. “What?” she asks and she can feel the heat rise on her cheeks.

“You´re gorgeous,” he simply states, frozen where he is standing. The red dress she is wearing shows just the right amount of cleavage and the back is open down to the middle of her back except for the thin silver pearl draping holding it together. Her hair is up in a loose up do with her curly hair neatly put into place with braids around her head.   

Clarke eyes him up and down, and takes the few steps it takes to reach him. “You don´t look too bad yourself,” she smiles and kiss him. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, if you are.”

Clarke nods and Bellamy extends his arm so she can hold on to him. “Let´s go then.” He smiles and opens the door.

They make small talk until they reach the training room, and when they arrive, Bellamy walks a few steps before Clarke, making sure he is the one to open the big door into the room. He waits for her to stand just behind him before he opens it. The room is completely dark when the door opens, but the moment Clarke steps inside, the entire space is filled up with an explosion of light, music and confetti. And the biggest sign she has ever seen is in the middle and it says “Happy Birthday!”.

Everyone shouts and wishes her happy birthday at the same time, and the biggest of smiles finds its way to her face. The surprise and happiness fills her and she finds herself just standing there for a few seconds before Raven walks up to her and brings her into a hug. “Happy birthday Clarke, we thought you might enjoy the evening more if all of us celebrated instead of only Bellamy,” she teases.

“Oh my god guys, I can´t believe you all did this,” she says and hugs back tightly.

“Well, turning 21 only happens once and we had to make it even better than your 18th birthday party so,” Monty fills in from the side and gives her a hug as well.

“Yeah, that´s the bad part about having overachievers as friends. And by the way, your presents are over at the shooting range, but that´s for later, now it´s time for food and letting everyone wish you a happy birthday,” Raven proclaims and motions to Jasper who is standing at what only could be described as DJ booth to turn the volume up.

Clarke throws a loving smile to Bellamy who only waves for her to go and have fun. Raven then takes her from person to person, everyone wishing her a happy birthday and occasionally chatting for a little bit longer. When Clarke is sure there can´t be anyone else to greet, she finds a familiar face in front of her.

“Mom?!” She practically shouts with a surprised voice.

”Happy Birthday honey! You look so beautiful,” Abby says and pulls her into a hug.

“How are you here? I thought you were off with work in Europe?”

“I was, but a certain friend of mine were able to persuade my seniors that they could spare me for a few days,” she laughs.

“Okay, I´m not gonna complain, I´m really happy that you are here. But maybe leave Kane out of it the next time,” she says with a smile.

“We´ll see about that,” Abby says and pulls her into another hug.

“Abby, if you don´t mind, I´d love to borrow your daughter for a while,” Bellamy says from the side where he has joined the two.

“Go ahead Bellamy, I think it´s time for me to find Kane anyways. We´ll talk more tomorrow Clarke,” Abby says with a loving smile and waves the couple away.

Bellamy takes Clarke´s hand and leads her out to the dancefloor, or more precisely where they usually train hand to hand combat. The song that´s currently playing fades away and Jasper nods in Bellamy´s direction.

“Okay good folk, it´s time for the big event of the night. So all of you, just relax and hang back and enjoy the show,” he calls out.

Another song fills the room, and Clarke recognize that it´s her favourite at the very first tune. The bass creates a round and deep sound in the training room. She gives Bellamy a questioning smile, but he just smiles back at her.

Then she can feel her body being lifted into the air, her dress is flowing around her as if wind itself were carrying her, but when she sees Octavia standing at the corner of the crowd, her hands up in the air towards her, she realize she is the one doing it. When she is a few metres up in the air, the lights go out, people gasp in surprise, not knowing what is happening.

From here and there in the room, small orbs pop up, orange, red and yellow. They start moving around in tune with the music, creating a sort of dance around Clarke. When they get closer, she realize they are actually tiny flames. Around her they go, illuminating the space around them and giving away the feeling of something truly magic.

The bass drops before the music picks up pace and the small flames are joined by a number of bigger orbs, this time all white and blue and of solid ice. The flames and orbs fight in the air, sometimes going around each other, making the light from the flames spread through the reflection of the ice, and sometimes they clash, creating a fall of beautiful snow which melts away before hitting the ground.

Clarke is totally lost in the beauty surrounding her, the music filling her mind and the spectacle filling her vision. Her body thrums with the happiness and adrenaline filling it, and quicker than she would have wanted, the song comes to and end and the flames and orbs explode together in a final show, filling the air with something like fireworks of all coulours and then a snowfall of the same kind.

Once the snow has fallen, the party lights comes back on and Octavia brings Clarke down on the ground next to her. Clarke can´t even form words with the adrenaline pumping through her body, so she just throws her arms around Octavia to show her gratitude, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Octavia laughs with her and hugs her back. ”You´re welcome Clarke, but I gotta say it´s pretty weird to talk about yourself in third person, even for you,” she says and continues to smile when Clarke draws back.

“Wait what? I didn´t even say anything,” Clarke exclaims with a laugh, still wired up.

“Oh I´m sorry, I must have read your mind without thinking about it, must be all the alcohol messing up my control.” Octavia excuses herself.

 _“Daddy!”_ Octavia hears Clarke loud and clear in her head when Bellamy come up and hugs Clarke from behind. Her mouth drops and she doesn´t really want to think about that comment anymore.  

“So what are my two favourite people in the world possibly talking about?” Bellamy asks with that half smile Clarke loves.

_Octavia literally hears the light voice of Clarke in her head again snort and then say “favourite Three I may ask.”_

“O, are you okay? You look completely off.” Bellamy asks, slightly worried.

Octavia just stares at the two of them, and when realization hits her, her gaze slowly falls down to Clarke´s stomach. Just when she does, Murphy comes out from nowhere with two bottles which he hands to Clarke and Bellamy.

“Nice work Bellamy, didn´t really think you would be able to keep up with me to be honest,” he smirks. “Happy birthday Clarke,” he finishes. When he sees the tension between the three though he raise his eyebrows in question. “And what is happening here?”

Clarke raise the bottle to her lips, wanting something to do while waiting for Octavia to actually say something, but when she does, Octavia throws her hand out and with her power pulls the bottle into her hand. “You should not drink that.” she quickly says with a serious face.

“Okay Octavia, can you please talk to us, what´s wrong? That´s just Jasper and Monty´s moonshine, I guess it´s probably not good for anyone to drink, but it´s not like that hasn´t stopped any of us before,” Bellamy says, the worry evident now.

“Well the rest of you can drink it, but…” Octavia starts with a small smile. “But I would recommend Clarke to stay off the alcohol for a while, seeing as the doctors usually say you should in the state you´re in,” he smile now growing wider.

“My current state which is?” Clarke questions, trying to make sense of her weird behaviour.

Octavia beams up at Bellamy. “She´s pregnant,” she announce with happiness.

Bellamy freeze in his spot behind Clarke. The wheels spinning in his head. “Clarke?” He hesitates.

“I…I don´t…how do you know? I didn´t even know.” Clarke stammers, not wanting to get her hopes up over the happy news of being pregnant, something she and Bellamy has tried with for over a year.

“I´m positive, she´s quite expressive to be honest,” Octavia laughs.

“She?” Bellamy asks with wonder.

“Yeah, you´re having a daughter, so congratulations guys!” she says and brings them both into a big hug. “I can´t believe I´m gonna be an aunt, it´s going to be awesome. I´ll teach her everything I know.”

“Teach who what?” Lincoln asks from behind her.

“Clarke is pregnant!” Octavia exclaims.

“Octavia!” Bellamy reprimands, not wanting the happy news to get thrown around unless Clarke wants it to.

”Sorry, but everyone should know that they will have their hand full of a little mutant baby in a few months, we´ll all want to babysit her you know,” Octavia rambles.

“You´re right Octavia, that´s really good news. Congratulations you both. Jasper actually sent me over to tell you that it´s time to open you presents Clarke,” Lincoln says with a calm voice, putting a hand on his girlfriend´s shoulder in order to bring her back to earth a little.

“You guys go ahead, and tell Jasper that I´m on my way, we´ll meet you over at the shooting range,” Clarke tells them. Murphy, Lincoln and Octavia just smiles at her and make their way through the crowd, telling everyone they pass that it´s time for presents.

Bellamy pulls Clarke around so they are facing each other before hugging her again, lifting her up over the ground. The laugh rumbles from his chest and Clarke giggles when he spins her around.

“You are making me the happiest man alive, you know that right?”

“I guess the both of us will do that from now on,” Clarke says and absentmindedly puts her hands on her stomach when he puts her down on the floor.

Bellamy stands down on one knee, and press a kiss to her stomach through the fabric of her dress.

“I just can´t believe this is really happening, I can´t even feel anything,” she whispers just loud enough for Bellamy to hear over the music.

“Not yet you can, but I´m sure you will in a few months,” Bellamy smirks and stands up again.

Clarke snorts. “You´re lucky you´re pretty, or I would probably have punched your face right now,” she says with a mischievous smile.

Bellamy just laughs at that, both of them buzzing with excitement. “So, are you ready to open some presents?”

“Yeah I guess, but to be honest, I don´t think anything can even come close to compare to this present,” she says and looks down to her stomach.

“You are probably right, but I think everyone will be kind of disappointed if you´d ditch all of their presents, it´s literally a small mountain,” he laughs.

Clarke´s face grows thoughtful for a moment. ”I love you Bellamy, every day you make me fall in love with you again, and this,” she smoothes down the fabric over her stomach “…her..she will have the most amazing dad.”

Bellamy puts her hand under Clarke´s chin and tilts her head up. Slowly he leans down and press a soft kiss to her lips, a kiss filled with all the love he can convey. “I love you too. Both of you,” he sighs with a content smile.

_“I love you too daddy….”_


End file.
